


Screw Time Differences

by damianwayne



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, more tags are going to follow, rating goes from t to e in ch. 9, with thomas in case u wanna know. which happens once and is totally irrelevant for the plot LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you're a Time Traveler, doesn't mean you have to travel through time. Craig never does, but one day Tweek, another Traveler, appears in his life. It might be the first meeting for Craig, but it isn't the first time for Tweek. It doesn't take him too long until he's caught up in crazy adventures with Tweek through the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adel voice* HELLO. ITS ME.  
> okay, i'm back. for weeks/months ive been wanting to write a fic again but didnt have an idea. i was also mostly working on my askblog on tumblr [@askrubytucker](http://askrubytucker.tumblr.com)  
> anyway, i finally had a new idea for a multi chaptered fic. and this is like REALLY a challenge. why?  
> i doubt many people really care for these two gays traveling through time. idk its just not my usual genre, aka college or high school AU.  
> another reason is that this time its really plot heavy.  
> and bc its a time traveling AU, the timelines are REALLY fucked up.  
> i hope you still enjoy it tho!!!
> 
> and for those who don't know me, i'm the author of ["breaking up sucks"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5202986/chapters/11991644) and ["just a childhood crush"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5416262/chapters/12514196)
> 
> as for the rating: T for now, will rank up l8er

Craig and Tweek have met each other twice for the first time.

Or, technically, thrice.

The first time is when Craig's four years old. It’s 2001, summer and he’s trying to open a bottle of coke and fails miserably, until a young man turns up and helps him. Craig doesn’t know it’s Tweek, the man doesn’t tell him his name. He just smiles and opens the bottle for Craig, and after Craig thanks him for it, because his parents taught him manners, Tweek leaves.

It’s not the last encounter Craig has with Tweek in his childhood. He meets him again eight years later. Craig’s hanging out with some friends, listening to his current favorite song, 21 Guns by Green Day on his new iPod Touch he has gotten for his twelfth birthday from his grandmother. His girlfriend and he exchange shy glances and Craig thinks about how they never would’ve gotten together if it wouldn’t have been for MSN messenger. A fat young man approaches them with an angry glare, but another blond man quickly scoops him away. Craig and his friends are confused, about what’s happening, but when the blonde man smiles at him, Craig can see that his eyes are filled with sadness. Something in them was familiar, but he can’t tell what.

He doesn’t think much about the blond man, more about the other one, who seems to know his name. Craig is confused, but for not too long. Only a year later he finds out that he’s a time traveler. He joins the Time Traveler's clan when he’s thirteen, right after their leader died of old age and a new, younger one takes the mantle. He’s only a boy, not much older than Craig and his name is Token Black.

Craig doesn’t see Tweek again for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i draw one artwork for every chapter  
> this chapters art can be found [here](http://redrobin.co.vu/post/141113093339/im-writing-a-creek-time-travel-au-fic-screw) on my tumblr @kylebroflovskis


	2. 2016: Nice and Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Tweek. Tweek Tweak.”  
> “What kind of name is Tweek Tweak?”, Craig asks and Tweek smiles, showing all his teeth. His smile is adorable too.  
> “23rd century name,” Tweek replies.  
> “Fuck no.” Not another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i wasnt gonna post this chapter today BUT then joel (@fan-verse-fan on tumblr) said i should make craig make a history of japan reference bc craig is a memester. and BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE THE HISTORY OF JAPAN i had to edit the chapter and publish it before the meme dies down
> 
> leave a comment when u get it lmao

There are a lot of advantages when you’re a time traveler. For example, you can leap through time to go to the future and buy the current iPhone for a much cheaper price, because it’s already outdated. You can buy games before they get released or watch movies. You can go to the future and look at the math test you’ll have to take soon and just learn the answers to the questions. When you get into a new TV show, you’ll know before anyone else if it’ll be cancelled and you can spare yourself some pain.

You can do many things when you’re a time traveler.

You can probably also go back centuries or way into the future and just have adventures through space and time, but this was Craig. He doesn’t care about those adventures. He liked it nice and boring. He used his ability only for small things.

His best friend was Token, the current leader of the United States Time Travelers Clan. Yeah, that was a mouthful to say. Token was the same age as Craig was, only eighteen, but he already seemed much more mature and wiser than him. Maybe that’s what happens when you’re the leader of the clan in the 21st century. Craig doesn’t know much about Token’s predecessor, he does know that his name had been Jimmy Valmer and according to Token, knew Craig.

Craig can’t imagine him leaping back to the 20th century. Why would he go there? He can’t deal the racist and homophobic people that come from those times. That’s why he preferred the future, it was much nicer. The only people that romanticize the old times were probably straight and white. Neither of which he was.

On top of that, Craig doesn’t travel that often through time anyway. It was too exhausting, he could get into trouble and the Time Travelers have too many rules Craig can’t bother to follow. Token was glad that Craig doesn’t cause any trouble and all he ever did was sometimes go a few years into the future. It according to Token, spared him a lot of time and trouble.

Craig can imagine. All these weirdos traveling through space and time, becoming crazy maniacs and accidentally spilling their secret to the outside world or try to kill Hitler. Not that Craig wouldn’t want to, but Craig had his reasons not to do it. It’s not like 2016 was his favorite year, but it could’ve been worse. He could’ve been born in the 18th century. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have survived that. Especially because he wasn’t white. 

Plus, he had his family with him here. Sure, they weren’t a perfect family, but no family was and he counts himself lucky for having them. His sister has this stupid urge to test every new nail polish she buys on him, his mom finds new obsessions every quarter year (this time of the year it was musicals and she has been singing Hamilton songs the whole day) and his dad was ridiculously awkward when it came to social interactions. 

Craig’s probably most like him when it came to personality. Look-wise not so much, since he was adopted. 

This day promised to be like any other day. Get up to work and then go back to sleep, maybe drop by the Time Mansion to check up on Token and how he was doing. Craig pitied Token, he’d so not want to be the leader of the Time Travelers. They barely have time to get out and are already chosen at a very young age. Token has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend (Craig doesn’t even know if he swings that way) or any kind of fun time. Most Time Leaders end up alone as far as Craig knew too. 

You do all these things for the timeline and what do you get in return? The world doesn’t know you exist and you have almost no people to share your success with. It sounded stupid and useless. But somebody had to do it, right? 

Craig wakes up like on every other day. His phone plays the theme song to Red Racer. He has watched every single episode of it, even from 2060, the year they revive that TV show. He still thinks it’s one of the best things his time has ever produced for the world. You think a person would start hating the theme song when it’s set as your alarm, right? Well, not for Craig. 

Next on his list is eating cereals with his annoying little sister sitting across him. Her hair is in two braids and her cheeks are puffed, as she watches him. 

“What?”, he asks her.

“Oh, nothing.” Ruby shrugs, pouring herself some milk in her bowl. She’s also one of those weird people that put milk first and cereal second. “You wore that shirt yesterday.”

Craig looks down at himself and shrugs. “Who cares? I’ll change later anyway.”

“I do. I have a reputation and I don’t want my loser of brother to ruin it for me,” Ruby replies. 

Craig rolls his eyes. She was fourteen, for god’s sake. “Shut up and eat your cereal.” He goes upstairs to change his shirt, though and brushes his teeth. For the next five minutes, he feeds his guinea pig Stripe and talks with her, stroking her soft fur and then leaves for work.

His parents aren’t really happy for his decision to work and not go to college. He could’ve probably applied for a scholarship, Craig’s grades have always been phenomenal. Which was always because he cheated on every single test. Hey, you have to use your powers when you can, right? 

Instead, Craig works at a boring job at Best Buy. One day, he’ll get out of here, but for now he settles with this job. He has no idea what Ruby’s problem with his shirt was, he had to change anyway. He doesn’t until he’s actually there, because Craig likes to spend the least time as possible in that ugly work shirt. 

The day seems unpromising, as if nothing important will happen. This is, of course, until he gets one customer. Craig doesn’t really pay attention to him at first, he’s too busy stocking up the latest video games. He has played some of them before the release date. The customer is right next to him, bright orange parka and blond hair.

“Craig Tucker, right?”

Craig looks up and his eyes meet blue ones. The guy has a tan, messy hair and a tooth gap. He’s good looking and they’re about the same age. “How do you know my name?”

“Nametag.”

“There’s not my last name,” Craig replies and the guy sighs. 

“Okay, I’ll make this short. Name’s Kenny McCormick, I’m one of you,” he explains.

“One. Of… Us,” Craig repeats. “You work here?”

Kenny stares at him for a while, until his mouth widens into a smile and he starts laughing. He sounds so carefree and he’s way too loud, so Craig shoots him a glare. “No, I mean. One of the time travelers.”

As soon as Craig hears those words, he straightens up and widens his eyes. “You better keep quiet.” He has never met another time traveler in his life before.

“You look at me like I’m the first you’ve ever met.”

“You are,” Craig replies and Kenny perks his eyebrows and whistles.

“Wow, I’m honored. Anyway, I need to talk to you.”

“No.” Craig turns around. “I don’t have time for this.” He walks away, but Kenny puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m a customer, right? Tell me a little bit about those TVs and you help me out. Be a little bit polite.”

“No way.” Nice and boring. He did not want this. This Kenny guy practically screamed trouble. And this was such an ugly parka, why would anyone wear it? 

“I’ll tell your boss about how rude you were to me,” Kenny threatens and Craig groans.

“Fine.” He turns around and walks to the TV section, while Kenny follows him cheerfully.

“Okay, let me tell you a little bit about myself to make this quick. The faster I can find out what I need, the faster I’ll be gone, okay?” Craig sighs and nods. Yeah, he really wanted to get this over with fast. “’Kay. I’m Kenny, or Kenneth, whatever. Twenty years old, born 1902-”

“You’re from the past?” Craig is surprised by this and Kenny nods.

“Yeah. 1922’s my real time now. It’s been a while since I’ve been there, though.” Kenny shrugs. “Anyway, long story short, I know you’re a time traveler, I know both of your parents are and therefor you have a special ability.”

“What?” Craig furrows his brows. 

“You know, like me. Those timetravel kids with both parents being time travelers.” Kenny shrugs. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Craig replies, but Kenny shakes his head.

“Yeah, you do.You’re not just a usual time traveler. You have a special ability.”

“I do not. Apart from, well, time traveling.” Craig sees his boss walking near them and starts talking about the TV in front of them. After his boss is gone, he sighs and stares at Kenny. “Look, I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about, so leave me alone.”

“I can’t. I believe you, you might not know what your ability is. But I’m going to find it out. You ever tried to leap through time with another person?”

“What?” 

“You heard me. Grab their hand and just- woosh!- were somewhere else?” 

Craig shakes his head and Kenny sighs. Why the fuck would he? “I don’t even travel that often myself.” 

“You fucking Dewdropper,” Kenny mutters.

“Uh, what?”

“Nothing.” Kenny straightens his parka and lets out a sigh. “Okay, let’s try it out.” He offers Craig his hand with a smile on his lips.

“No.”

“Come on, Tucker!”

“I said _no_. Why would you want that?”

“Complicated story. I need to go to a time and can’t go there myself,” Kenny explains. 

“You know, you sound crazy, right?”

Kenny laughs. “Crazy? In a world full of time travelers you think _this_ is crazy?”

“Look, whatever your problem is, it’s not mine. You can go to the Mansion, it’s not far away from here. The current leader’s Token, he’s a cool guy.”

Was it just Craig or did Kenny’s face just went pale? He can’t tell, but he doesn’t care that much either. This guy was just annoying. Why the hell can’t he travel to a time himself? Was he a time traveler or not? And why should Craig help him out in the first place? He had no idea who that guy was, and to be honest, he wasn’t so keen about finding out.

“What? No. Okay, when’s your break?”

“In two hours.”

“Fine, I’ll wait for you outside. And don’t think you can run away from me.”

Craig doubts he can. He tries not to think about that weird guy for the next two hours and gets back to work. What has Token told him about other time travelers? Better not to talk with them and stay out of trouble. He should call him later, after his meeting with Kenny outside, so he’ll know what’s currently going on. 

* * *

 

He doesn’t want to, but two hours later, Craig’s standing outside with Kenny. He takes out a cigarette to smoke, because this was a little bit too much for Craig. Yeah, he was a creature of habit. Something a little bit different already shook him off course. 

“Butt me.” Kenny reaches out a hand and Craig stares at him for a while, confused. “Sorry. I meant, ‘give me a cigarette’.” 

Craig offers him one of his, not because he’s a nice person, but because he has a feeling Kenny would be more annoying, if he wouldn’t give him one.

“So, you really don’t know what your ability is?”

“No.” 

Kenny sighs and stares down at the ground. “Okay, here’s the thing: Time travelers, you know? We have at least one parent, that’s one too. It’s always a 50/50 chance whether you get the ability to travel too. But it gets a little bit tricky, once both of your parents are time travelers. You have special abilities, and they lose theirs. Happened to my family.”

“Tell me about it,” Craig says. He has never heard that before. Maybe Token would’ve told him, but he has never asked.

“My mom died after giving birth. My parents were on the run from- whatever. Anyway, she died, my dad was angry and got drunk and died a little bit after that. I don’t know anything ‘bout them, I’m an orphan. Living the Oliver Twist life. You… know what that is, right? Do people frome this time know Oliver Twist?”

Craig rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

“Good. Well, anyway, I can’t die. That’s my ability. I literally can’t die. Every time I die, I come back to live. The tricky part is that I always come back to life in another time. It’s freaky, because I can’t choose the time myself. I haven’t been back at my time for a very long time. It’s fucking awful and a curse.”

Craig agrees. He can’t imagine what it’d be like to be stuck in a time he doesn’t belong to. “So, now you want to go back to the 20s?”

“What? Bull. Of course not, have you seen the 20s? Especially for the lower class and someone who prefers other guys. It’s the worst time someone like me can hang out in.”

“Then what do you want from me? You can stay here. To be fair, 2016 sucks too sometimes and there are a lot of homophobic, sexist and racist idiots, but I bet it’s better than the 20s,” Craig says, as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

“I agree. That’s not it. Two years ago, I died and woke up in 1830. I would’ve probably killed myself immediately to find another time, but the son of a wealthy noble family took me in. He was… cute.”

“You stayed in 1830 because you thought a guy was cute?” Craig can’t believe this guy. Yeah, he is just like he had thought. Fucking stupid and crazy. Why would anyone stay at such a horrible time? He bets the hygiene was horrible. And how can one survive without wifi or other electronic devices? “Knock knock, get the door. It’s 1830’s religion and telling you that homosexuality is a sin.”

“You don’t understand. He was really handsome and- Whatever. His family took me in and I worked as their gardener, but,” Kenny grins widely. “we fell in love. You can imagine how that goes.”

“He was the son of a rich nobleman,” Craig says. “Somebody found you and forced you to leave?”

“Yeah, that’s practically it. With the difference, that they fucking killed me. Now I have to get back to my love and take him with me to another time. He thinks I’m dead!” Kenny lowers his head. “I’m searching for people whose parents were both time travelers to find those with special abilities. I got a list written down with them.”

“Special Ability… as in, take someone with them while traveling?”

Kenny nods. “Somebody has to be able to do that.”

“Sorry, I can’t.”

“Have you ever tried?”

Craig hesitates. “No.”

“Will you help me?”

Trouble. This guy is screaming of trouble. “What was that guy’s name?”

“You mean my love’s? His name was Leopold,” Kenny replies and Craig sighs. Well, trying out won’t hurt, right? He nods and Kenny reaches out his hand again and this time, Craig grabs it.

“Wait!”

They turn around to see another guy standing there. He’s short, pale and somehow Craig feels like they’ve met before. Messy, blonde hair frames his pale face, his eyes are big and green, dark shadows under them. He looks shocked at them and gulps.

“Craig,” he whispers. It’s so quiet, Craig has almost not heard it.

“A friend of your’s?”, Kenny asks Craig.

“No,” Craig replies, but he can’t look away. The guy just seems… adorable. His messy hair reminded him of some hamster and his clothes were way too loose for his small frame. 

“I’m Tweek. Tweek Tweak.”

“What kind of name is Tweek Tweak?”, Craig asks and Tweek smiles, showing all his teeth. His smile is adorable too.

“23rd century name,” Tweek replies.

“Fuck no.” Not another one. Craig has thought this day was going to be a day like any other. Nice and boring. Instead, two time travelers visit him on the same day. It’s too much for Craig, who has never even met another one in all of his life.

“Hi, Kenny.” Tweek looks to Kenny.

“We know each other?”

“Apparently not. But yeah, we do.”

They’re all confused and Tweek sighs. “It’s… complicated.” He stares back at Craig again, and something in the way he looks at Craig, makes him want to hide. He’s looking at Craig as if he’s someone else, someone special, not just some kid who works at Best Buy. 

“Future Me, Past You?”, Kenny guesses and Tweek nods.

“Same with me?”, Craig asks him and Tweek opens his motuh. His mouth is small and his cheeks are rosy and for some reason, Craig just really wants to touch them. 

“… Yeah.” Tweek nods. “This your first time meeting each other?”

“Yes. Do you, by any chance, know what his ability is?”

“Oh, yes. He’s not the one you’re searching for. You’re looking for Stan Marsh, born in 2132, he’s hard to find, though.”

“Why that?”

“He’s on the run from the clan. Craig’s ability is to visit himself in his own timeline.”

Craig has no idea what that blonde guy was talking about. “Thank you!”, Kenny says, smiling widely. He takes out a gun. “Okay, goodbye, guys. I’ve gotta kill myself.” 

“What?!” Craig screams. Was that guy serious? Was that a real gun?!

“You heard that guy. The one I’m searching for isn’t you. It’s that Marsh guy. So I have to search for him.”

“You want to kill yourself?”

“It wouldn’t be my first time.” Kenny said it in a joking voice, but somewhere deep behind it was some kind of sadness. He was crazy.

“Killing yourself isn’t a joke,” Craig says. 

“I know. It hurts, but the things I do for love.”

Craig wants to say something, but Tweek puts his hand on Craig’s shoulder. “Let him be.”

“Are you crazy?” Craig shakes him off and Tweek looks hurt and averts his eyes. He hates seeing that guy like this, but this situation was ridiculous. “You barely know him! How do you know he’s talking the truth?”

Kenny stops and looks to Tweek.

“You don’t trust me?”, Tweek asks quietly, looking up to Craig.

“Fuck no. I don’t know you. You could be some creepy guy,” he replies.

“I know you, Kenny. You’re searching for Leopold Stotch, you like to call him Butters. Sometimes Marjorine. You were born 1911. Or was it 1901? Shit! I have no idea. Was it the 1920s or 1930s you’re in now? Oh, Jesus. I get confused with decades that aren’t from my century.” Tweek shrugs. 

“Okay, I trust him.”

“You’re both crazy,” Craig says and Tweek looks down.

“I… I’m not crazy.” He looks so heartbroken by these words and Craig feels bad. Of course, he still thinks he’s kind of crazy, but Tweek looks lost and sad right now. “How do we know each other?”

Tweek looks up and smiles. “We met some time ago. It’s the future for you, I guess. You’re so young now. Eighteen, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m twenty-one.” Tweek turns back to Kenny. “I wish I could be of more help.” He goes forward and then whispers something in Kenny’s ear, making him smile.

“Thank you.” The boy seems cheerful and he practically leaps away with that happy face.

“What did you tell him?”

“Nothing.” Tweek shrugs. “A-Anyway. You want to get to know me?”

“What?”

Tweek blushes. “Sorry. I… argh, that came out the wrong way. We’re friends, or we will be. So, do you want to… I don’t know. Spend some time with me?”

“I’m still at work.” Craig points to the show and Tweek smiles.

“Why are you a time traveler if you don’t use that to your advantage? We can always come back,” Tweek replies. Okay, he did have a point. But this guy was a total stranger and this just seemed like more trouble. Craig has had enough of complications for one day and it wasn’t even the afternoon yet.

But something told him, he should go for it. Maybe it was, because he thought that guy was kind of cute. He could be an evil maniac, but Craig could always flee, right? He wasn’t like Kenny, stuck in the same time until he died. 

Tweek’s reaching out his hand, waiting for Craig to take his hand.

“Fine.” He can’t believe it, but he takes Tweek’s hand.

“So, Craig, have you ever been to Paris?”

“No?”

Tweek giggled, smiling. “1889, Paris. We’re going to have a tour through the Eiffel Tower from Monsieur Eiffel himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter can be found [here ](http://redrobin.co.vu/post/141330839114/chapter-2-for-my-time-travel-au-fic-screw-time)
> 
> okay so, craig's peruvian (half) and adopted. theres a reason i did that which is not only bc i like the fandoms headcanon of him being peruvian, bc this is a time travelers au. as a poc myself i like time traveling but you gotta admit the times were horrible for us back in the day. and i dont want to just **romanticize** the past just bc the aesthetic were nice u know ? :)


	3. 1889: Blue vs Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at Tweek, as he pays. He has big hands with kind of chubby fingers, the opposite of Craig’s, whose fingers were long and slender. And he can’t help but stare at Tweek’s butt. 
> 
> Then, Tweek turns around. “Are you staring at my butt?”
> 
> “What?! No!” Craig blushes and looks away, but Tweek just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im not updating this fic as quick as the other fics of mine sry buuut i already have like 30k written so :)

“You can try to hide the 21st century in me,” Craig says. “But not my skin color.” 

“I know. Sorry.” Tweek bites down on his lips. “You look good, though. Give me a minute.” He disappears into one of the dressing rooms and Craig sighs, sitting down on the chair. He can see the disapproving looks from the people in the shop.

A guy with darker skin in such fancy clothes! Jesus, have they never seen that here before? Craig glares at the tailor and then pulls down that stupid looking top-hat down, so it hides his face more. 

Tweek comes out again and he’s dressed in his grey suit. He looks good, his hair is slicked back now and the vest hugs his frame nicely. But his eyes seem red, as if he had just cried… Craig wants to ask him, what’s wrong, but then Tweek smiles.

“And?”

“Great.” Craig nods and Tweek turns to the tailor. They talk quickly, as the tailor ushers around him, bowing his head in a polite manner. Neither he or Tweek can really _speak_ french, so there isn’t much communicating. They probably just think Tweek’s some wealthy man from across the sea and Craig’s his slave or something like that.

Craig has no idea. He has never leapt back that far in time. What was he supposed to do there? Even if he wouldn’t travel to a Western country so he wouldn’t have to face racism, he’s not too keen on just spending time in Peru. Plus, he can’t leap back _that_ far in time and he’s pretty sure he’ll always see the effects of colonization. Tweek has asked Token about his parents one time. His best friend wasn’t allowed to tell him anything about them, but he at least told him, that one of his parents was from Peru.

Tweek gives the man money and Craig doesn’t ask where he got it from. Tweek’s a mystery to him anyway, but he wants to solve this mystery. He hates himself for thinking this way, because he never has. He seems oddly familiar to him, as if they’ve met before. He looks at Tweek, as he pays. He has big hands with kind of chubby fingers, the opposite of Craig’s, whose fingers were long and slender. _And_ he can’t help but stare at Tweek’s butt. 

Then, Tweek turns around. “Are you staring at my butt?”

“What?! No!” Craig blushes and looks away, but Tweek just laughs. 

“Okay, let’s go.” He takes his top hat and puts it on his head. “Do you think people wore them so they appear taller?”

“Well, you need it,” Craig replies. 

Tweek pouts. God damn it, that guy was a total stranger, they’ve met only a few hours ago and now they were in Paris in 1889 and yet Craig thinks he’s adorable. Kill Bill sirens should be playing in the background. ‘Warning! Stranger Danger! Warning!’. But Tweek doesn’t seem like he’s a creepy guy. 

Well, he was a little bit… weird, but isn’t everyone? Or Craig was just blinded by how cute he thought that guy was. God, he should totally stop thinking with his dick. 

“Why 1889’s Paris?”, Craig asked him, when they walk outside.

“Uh.” Tweek looks down and bites down on his lower lip. “That’s wherewe went when I met you for the first time.”

“Oh.” Craig nods. Okay, it’s only plausible. This means that in the future, he’s probably going to take Tweek here too. “So… we know each other well?”

Tweek smiles, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah. I guess you can say that.”

“I can’t believe I chose this,” Craig mutters. “1889. I fucking hate the past.”

“If you want, we can go somewhere else,” Tweek says and Craig shakes his head.

“No. I got dressed and am here now, it’s too late,” he says and gives Tweek a half smile. “And it’s because of me we’re here, right?”

“Well, I think you take me here just because I took _you_ here.”

Craig groans. “Timelines are complicated.” Another reason why he never messes with them and doesn’t travel so often. 

“You don’t travel often, huh?”

“No. I think 1990’s and 2100’s are my limit.” He’s more fond of the future anyway. Well, Token told him once that he should also stay away from the 24th century, that’s when shit is going down in their world. Craig hadn’t needed that advice, because he never would’ve gone there anyway.

“You never went more back than 1990?”, Tweek asks him in disbelief. 

“Why would I?”

“You’ve got a point,” Tweek replies. “You’ve never been too fond of the past.”

“At least I know Future Me’s not fucking stupid.”

Tweek giggles. “Yeah, you’re not. Okay, come, let’s eat something before we head to the Eiffel Tower.” 

* * *

  
“Okay, how do we know Kenny?”, Craig asks.

“You introduced me to him,” Tweek just replies. Yes, again the talk of Future Craig. He nods slowly and drinks his wine. Original French wine. Craig has no clue what the appeal in it was, it was just normal wine. The food was nice and they’re sitting in a secluded area of the restaurant, so not too many people pay attention to these two Americans. 

“He’s kinda crazy, right?”

“A little bit.” Tweek smiles and Craig chuckles. “Aren’t we, nngh, all kind of a little bit crazy?”

“I’m not,” Craig says. 

“We’ll get to that.”

Craig chuckles. Was it just him or was this kind of a date? What relationship did his future self and Tweek have? Were they lovers or just friends? He really hopes they were more than just friends. God damn it, Craig, listen to yourself. A day ago, he never would’ve thought he’d travel more back than the 90’s, and here he was. 

On a sort of date with a guy from the 23rd century in Paris, eating and drinking wine in a French restaurant in 1889. ‘Nice and boring’, sure. That was anything but boring. But it _was_ nice.

“The day I become one of those time travelers, you can call me crazy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek grins, showing all teeth. “You’re crazy.”

“This is _so_ not the day,” Craig defends himself, but he can’t help but smile. If any of his friends or family could see him right now… 

“Who knows?” Tweek shrugs. “You don’t.”

“Mr. Know It All,” Craig grumbles and Tweek giggles again. He seems to become alive somehow. Craig doesn’t even think about before, when Tweek has come out with red eyes. 

“I don’t know everything,” Tweek says.

“Really? What’s my favorite color?”

“Green.”

“False, it’s blue,” Craig replies, grinning smugly. Tweek’s face drops, his smile fades away and his expression is again replaced by a sad one. “Okay, don’t be so sad you didn’t guess it right. Green is okay too.”

Tweek laughs. “It’s my favorite color.”

“That’s why you told me it’s mine too? That’s stupid.”

“Excuse you?”

“Statistically, most people answer with blue, when asked the question, I think. It’s safer to assume a person’s favorite color is blue than green.”

Tweek rolls his eyes. “Maybe in the 21st century.”

“Are you telling me the 23rd century has a thing for green?”

Tweek shrugs. “I should show you some time. You said you never went further than the 22nd. The 23rd lacks a lot of green, maybe that’s why we like it. We miss green.”

Craig nods. Sounds plausible. “Not because of your eyes?”, he jokes, which makes Tweek blush.

“You think I’d like green because my eyes are green? Sounds kind of… narcissistic,” Tweek replies.

“You aren’t?”

Tweek laughs and hits him with his feet under the table. “I-Idiot.”

Craig liked the way he laughed. It sounded kind of weird, like a dying animal or something, but it was adorable. God, he had a weird type, right? “I have a perfectly normal sense of self love.”

“Normal sense of self love. Sounds kinky,” Craig replies.

“What the fuck is kinky about that?” Tweek is covering his mouth with his hand now, laughing into it. 

“I don’t know.” If his Future Self isn’t in love with Tweek, then it probably meant that Tweek was some crazy murder psycho. He doesn’t remember ever being attracted to someone this much.  Or maybe they’re not a couple, because Tweek isn’t interested…

“Are you finished?” Tweek points at his plate which he hasn’t touched for a while and Craig nods.

“Yeah.”

“Skaxis!” Tweek claps in his hand.

“What?”

“Oh. That’s. Like, I don’t know, ‘C-Cool’?”

“23rd century slang,” Craig mutters and Tweek giggles.

“You’ll get the hang out of it. I even know your favorite memes. Such a weird ancient part of history.”

Craig chokes on his drink and laughs, a little bit too loud, earning looks from the people around him. He quickly stops laughing, but when he looks up at Tweek again, the older boy is smiling at him.

* * *

  
Okay, to be honest, Craig has always been a little bit curious about time traveling. He confesses, he used to watch Doctor Who. Yeah, crazy right? He was one of the few people that was granted the ability to actually time travel and doesn’t do it. Instead, he used to sit in front of his Laptop in his boxer shorts and watch that stupid sci-fi show with the Doctor and his companions running in all kind of trouble.

The thing with the Doctor was, that his TARDIS translated the language too. Sadly, in real life it wasn’t like that. Neither he or Tweek could speak French and they were completely lost, because unlike in their time, it wasn’t that easy to find some by passer who could speak English.

God, he should stop compare his life to Doctor Who. He doesn’t even like that show.

“So, today’s tour is by Mr. Eiffel himself and it’s only for the press and government officials,” Tweek explains. “There are no lifts.”

“Shit, are you telling me I have to walk?”

Tweek nods. “Yes.”

“I hate you.”

Tweek grins. “Come on, you can’t be that unfit.”

“Have you seen me?” Craig was the definition unfit. He was tall and skinny and lanky and more bones than fat.

“Yeah, you’re skinny as hell. But,” Tweek puts his hand on Craig’s shoulder. “It’ll change.”

“Really? Will I get more buff?”

“Kinda.”

“I’m gonna get fat? Bald? Ugly?”

Tweek chuckles and Craig sighs. “Please, just tell me if I’m gonna be bald like my dad.” Sure, he’s not blood related to him, but Craig was still afraid, okay? Wouldn’t anyone be when they grow up with that man?

“No, you won’t.”

“Promise?”

Tweek looks away. “Promise.”

There are some street musicians and they stop for a while to listen to them. “What’s your favorite kind of music?”, Craig asks him.

Tweek presses his lips together. “I like anything except Foxclore, that’s my biggest enemy.”

“What the fuck is Foxclore? 23rd century music?”

“From the 22nd actually. It’s worse than what you call Dubstep.”

“Is that possible?”

Tweek grins. “My favorite song is from Elvis Presley.”

“Shit, not that guy. Which one?”

“Can’t help falling in love,” Tweek answers. Huh, that guy liked cheesy music.

“60s music?” Craig raises his brows. “I prefer The Clash.”

“20th century music? Thought you were a future’s guy,” Tweek teases.

“I’ll show you my favorite song. Listen to London Calling once and you’ll know why.”

“You already have. I didn’t like it.”

“I can’t believe this! Betrayal!” Craig clutches his heart and Tweek grins widely.

“Just kidding.” Tweek tugs at his sleeve. “Come, or we’ll be too late to the tour.”

“How do we get in? We’re neither the press nor are we government officials.” Craig follows him to the Eiffel Tower. He has never been here and Craig puts his head back to see all of it. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve planned this date, a long time ago.”

“Date?” Craig looks at Tweek quickly, who blushes. Craig can’t help but smirk when he sees how embarrassed Tweek is.

“Forget it!” He punches the taller guy. “Just… You, nngh, don’t have to worry, okay?”

“Okay.” Craig chuckles. Date. This _was_  a date. His first date, most likely not Tweek’s first. So maybe they were dating in the future. He wishes he could just ask, but he’s pretty sure, Tweek will brush him off. Well, it’s better to find out yourself, right?

Plus, the future and time is fluid. You can always still change it, it’s not like some events have to happen. Craig’s afraid he might fuck up the timeline and then he and Tweek might never get together.

At least, both of their first dates have been here. It’s weird to think of it this way, but even though he hates the past, he doesn’t mind being here now. Not when he was on a date with this guy.

* * *

  


“I think I’m dead,” Craig says, when they reach the highest level of the tower. He’s breathing heavily and Tweek chuckles. Why the fuck was that guy perfectly fine? He even still looked good. Tweek takes off his top hat and then looks over the scenery. 

“Look.”

“I can’t! I’m dead!”

“And I thought I was the drama queen.” Tweek sighs and Craig closes his eyes.

“I should work out more,” he murmurs.

“Maybe.” Craig opens his eyes and then turns around. He’s standing next to Tweek now and they’re looking over Paris. He can’t help but whisper “Wow”, as he looks over the city. It’s so beautiful and the air is chilly, making him shudder.

He wishes, he could capture this moment right now. Take his camera out and just take pictures. He’d take a picture of the beauty he was seeing right now and then he’d turn to Tweek and take a picture of him too. Maybe Tweek will tell him to stop taking pictures or he’d make hilarious poses. 

Craig is holding his breath. He’s too stunned to say anything, and when he turns to Tweek, he notices, that he isn’t looking at the city, but at him. As soon as Tweek notices Craig’s looking back, he blushes and turns away quickly.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“More than just nice,” Craig agrees. “I feel so… free.”

Tweek smiles. “That’s what I thought too at my first time.” He closes his eyes and leans back, letting the soft wind hit his face. Craig wishes, his hair was messy like earlier the day again. He’d love to capture a picture of that Tweek, closed eyes and his hair tousled from the wind. Tweek’s beautiful. Sure, his nose is a little bit crooked and he has dark shadows under his eyes, but he’s still beautiful. Craig can’t explain it, it’s the kind of beauty one would want to draw or take pictures of. 

Not a conventional beauty. His face was unique and Craig doubts he’d ever get tired of it. Oh god, he sounded so fucking sappy! They barely knew each other! Okay, Craig didn’t know Tweek that well, while Tweek apparently knew him pretty well. Apart from the favorite color part.

“I used to be afraid of heights,” Tweek says after a while. “Like, really afraid. When you took me up here I didn’t want to. What if I’d die?”

“What did I say?”

“You said that if I’d die, you’d travel back in time and stop us from going up here. So it was prove, that I didn’t.” Tweek smiles and Craig laughs. 

“Now you’re not afraid anymore?”

“I am. Jesus Christ, of course I am! B-But… I trust you.” Tweek looks down. “You’d try to save me.”

“Of course I will. I’m not a dick.” As if he’d let his date die if he could just prevent it from happening! Tweek bites down on his lower lip.

“G-Good.”

“Any other phobias?”

“Oh god, yes! So many. I’m r-really afraid of almost everything.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

Tweek shrugs. “I used to be worse. But I’ll always stay a little bit afraid. I still hate horror movies, though. No clue why anyone would watch it.”

“I love them,” Craig replies. They were so hilariously bad. Splatter movies were his favorite kind of movies. Completely pointless and just full of gore. Ruby used to call him a freak because of that.

“You’re crazy,” Tweek says. “My favorite’s are action movies! Especially Karate ones!” He punches the air and it just looks so adorable. “I hate XD movies, though! They make me nervous.”

“Why that?”

“Because you can decide yourself and d-depending on what you choose, the outcome will be different! That’s way too much pressure! No thanks!”

Craig laughs. “But that sounds super cool. I sometimes travel to the future, just for them.”

Tweek rolls his eyes. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Take that back!”

“Never.” Tweek laughs.

* * *

  


“You’ve never been in a carriage,” Tweek says.

“No. Why the hell should I be in a carriage in the first place?” Craig looks outside the window and to the people and buildings they’re rushing past. “It’s really slow. I could be faster with a bike.”

“Says the guy that said he’s dead after we walked up the Eiffel Tower,” Tweek teases and Craig scoffs. He pokes Tweek with his walking stick and Tweek grabs it.

“Don’t you dare.”

Craig smirks and then yanks the stick away from the man sitting across from him. He brings it up and pushes away Tweek’s top-hat. “My hat!”

“It looked stupid.”

“F-Fuck you. It just looks stupid on you, because it makes you taller. Why do you even have a walking stick?”

“It looks cool,” Craig replies. “Gotta fit the aesthetic, right?” 

“You like these aesthetic?”, Tweek asks.

“Nah. I’m more of a future guy. It’s super cool. Space!” Craig’s eyes light up and Tweek grins. 

“Have you been on the moon?”

“No.”

“Then we should go there someday!”

“It’s a deal.” Craig smiles and Tweek looks down.

“It’s dark already. The day’s over,” he says and Craig nods.

“We gonna disappear here and not give that poor man money?”

“What? No! Shit, that would be horrible and rude!” Tweek shakes his head and Craig puts up his hands.

“Chill, I was just kidding.”

“You damn clock,” Tweek mutters.

“Clock? Seriously? Is that an insult where you come from?”

Tweek flips him off and Craig’s surprised by that gesture. “I learned from the best,” Tweek says, when he notices how startled Craig’s right now. “Anyway, no, we gotta pay him.”

“Good.”

“So… you’re going back to the 2016?”, Tweek asks him and Craig bites down on his lower lip. Today has been fun, despite the looks he has gotten. He’s pretty sure the people have talked behind his back about him. Okay, not even behind his back. To his face, since he can’t even talk French.

“I… well, we can always go back, right?”

“What?”

“Like, it’s just like you said.” Craig shrugs. “We’re time travelers. I could come back in a year and nothing has changed there.”

Tweek stares at him in disbelief. “A year?”

“That was an exaggeration.”

“Pity.” Tweek smiles. “You said the day you’ll become one o-of us Time Travelers, I’m allowed to call you crazy.”

Now it’s Craig’s turn to flip him off.  “Just one more time.” One more date.

Tweek smiles. “Good. What do you think of the 50s?”

“Stupid,” Craig says. “I told you, I don’t like the past. I’m a future’s man. And the 50s are full of racists.”

“I know, but…”

“But?”

“We have friends there. I wanna introduce them to you,” Tweek explains. “Well, actually, more than just one friend. Three. But for now, we’ll settle for two friends.”

“Okay, what are their names?” Craig sighs and leans back into his seat. It’s sadly not as comfortable as he thought it might be.

“Clyde and Nichole,” Tweek replies. “It’ll be fun. I promise! And then you can decide the next time!”

“Next time?” Craig tilts his head and Tweek hits him with his foot against Craig’s leg.

“You know what I mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im....,,, not a whovian.... i used to watch doctor who like two years ago until season 7 but i dont like it anymore :)  
> also im so fucking ready for 50's clyde and nichole u dont even know


	4. 1952: Singing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around halfway through the movie, Tweek catches Craig staring at him and smiles lightly. They look at each other for a while, Craig can feel his heart beating faster. Then, Tweek takes his hand and Craig can’t believe this is happening right now.

Tweek laughs at him, when he sees Craig.

“Shut the fuck up,” Craig growls.

“Nope.” He smiles widely. “You look like a dork.”

Excuse me? Craig didn’t look like a dork. Craig looked like he came right out of Grease, with his high waisted jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and his hair combed back and in what they called the “breaker”. Okay, maybe he did look stupid, but hey, there’s only that many times you can watch Grease without wondering if you can pull off that outfit too.

He preferred his blue chullo hat, but Craig didn’t think he looked stupid.

“I can change.”

“No! I like it,” Tweek says and grins. Tweek on the other hand, was just casually dressed. High waisted jeans, a short sleeved loose green button shirt that was tucked in said jeans and his hair combed back too.

“I feel stupid.”

Tweek chuckles, his hand pressed to his mouth. “A little bit.”

“Well, thank you very much, Tweekers!”

“Tweekers?” The short boy looks up and Craig blushes.

“Uh. You don’t like it?”

“No, I do.” Tweek nods. “Come on, I bet they won’t mind. Okay, they will probably think it’s hilarious.”

Craig really wanted to change, but it was too late anyway. They transported themselves to 1952, behind a Diner. “This is so cliché,” Craig says.

“I know, but that’s usually where you’ll find them,” Tweek says. “Nichole’s a waitress at the Diner.” They open the door to the Diner and Craig’s greeted by the good old American Diner flare. The floor’s patterned in black and white, the seats red, the bar in a baby blue. And the waitress was a black girl in a yellow dress. She’s pretty and in her hair is a pink ribbon.

As soon as she spots the two of them, her face lights up and her lips curl into a wide smile. She walks up to them and pulls them into a hug. “What the hell are you wearing, Craig?” She pats his cheek and Craig’s too confused. “Trying something new?”

“Uh… Hi?” Craig steps back, so she lets go of him. She was cute, but a stranger hugging him that affectionately was weird.

“Craig, this is Nichole.”

“This your first meeting? Oh, now, let’s get you two oddballs a table. Sit down, I’ll come to you later.” Nichole disappears quickly and Tweek and Craig sit down across each other.

“Okay, so we already know her?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I can’t introduce you two to each other for the first time. That’s what you did,” Tweek explains.

“Interesting,” Craig says. He looks around. The diner’s not too full, but there are some people sitting around eating and drinking. There’s a jukebox and Craig wonders if the people really get up from their seats and start dancing just like in the movies. He should stop watching so many movies.

“So… Nichole and Clyde are our friends?”, Craig asks.

“Yeah.”

“1950s… This means, the current leader is Jimmy Valmer, am I correct?”

“Of the United States, yes.” Tweek leans forward. “He’s nice too.”

Craig remembers that talk he had with Token once. Token had told him about his predecessor and how that Jimmy Valmer guy used to know Craig. Maybe this is how they got to know each other? “And that Clyde guy is where?”

“He’s not here,” Nichole replies in Tweek’s stead. She gives Craig a chocolate milkshake and Tweek coffee.

“I didn’t order-”

“Well, I know what you always order,” Nichole says.

Craig furrows his brows and then looks to Tweek. “Why does she know everything? She’s not a time traveler, is she?”

“No, I’m not. And I can talk for myself.” Nichole sighs. “You showed me.”

“I did… what?”

“A surprise, I know, but,” Tweek brings up both of his hands, “it’s not my fault she knows. It’s yours.”

“And… why didn’t we do anything against it? Like, travel back and change it, so she won’t know?”

“I have no idea,” Nichole says and leaves.

“I have no clue what’s going on,” Craig says and drinks his milkshake. At least it tasted good.

“And I won’t tell. Either of you. You’ll find out yourself” Tweek grins.

“You asshole,” Craig murmurs. “And does Clyde know?”

“No, but we could always tell him too,” Tweek suggests.

“What? No!” Here it was, another reason why Craig never time traveled. It was too complicated and people could find out. That’s against the rules and he didn’t want the guardians to come and lock him up.

“He’ll find out sooner or later,” Tweek says. “I think they’re both nineteen now.”

“Great. I’m again the youngest.”

Tweek smiles and pats Craig’s hair. “Poor baby.”

Craig growls something. Then, the door to the diner opens again and a bunch of kids walks in. Okay, they’re all about his age and super loud. Craig sighs as he watches the bunch of white guys walking in the diner and dropping down at the bar. All except for one guy with brown hair and eyes, who’s wearing a red varsity jacket.

“Hey, daddy-o, what the hell are ya wearin’?” _Daddy-o?_

Okay, he’ll never wear this ever again. Craig assumes that the guy is Clyde and he’s right, because that guy just pulls him into a brotherly hug. Craig doesn’t hug him back, but then he remembers, that Clyde doesn’t know that they’re time travelers and that they’re friends. Craig hugs him back and Clyde jerks away suddenly.

“You’ve never hugged me back!”

Oh shit. Abort mission, abort mission. “What’s up with ya today? But seriously, what is this? Are you a greaser now?”

“Forget it,” Craig says and Clyde sits down next to him.

Clyde grins and pats Craig’s shoulder. “You lost some muscles, huh?”

Craig grins, when he looks back to Tweek. Future Craig was going to be buff! “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Tweek says, as if he can read his mind. “Only a little bit.”

Craig pouts in disappointment and Clyde furrows his brows.

“Did I miss somethin’?”

“No,” Craig replies. “Nothing.”

Nichole comes later back to them again and gives them their food. Clyde immediately falls over his burger and Nichole smacks his head. “Get a grip,” she tells him.

“Ow! Dolly, don’t be so mean!”

“Don’t call me Dolly.” Nichole rolls her eyes. “I’ll get off in an hour, wait for me, okay?”

They nod in response and walk away. Was Nichole Clyde’s boyfriend? Was that even socially acceptable? Was it even common for white and black people to be friends in the 50s? Craig has no idea, but the two seem to be close.

“She’s gettin’ ahead of herself,” Clyde says. “She thinks she can order me around because she’s dating that rich kid.”

Oh, that explained everything. They aren’t dating each other. Tweek drinks the entire cup of coffee. “She has always teased you like that.”

“I can’t believe I used to have a thing for her,” Clyde murmurs.

“You have a thing for _everyone_ ,” Tweek corrects and Clyde chuckles.

“You got me there.” Clyde bites down in his burger.

“So, she and Jimmy going steady then?”

Craig chokes on his fries, which he had dipped in the milkshake when he hears Tweek mentioning Jimmy’s name. Jimmy Valmer? Was Nichole dating Jimmy Valmer? Craig looks to Tweek in a shocked expression, but that guy keeps smiling at Clyde.

“Yeah. Sadly, it makes a lot of people angry.”

“Why? Because a white guy’s dating a black girl?”, Craig asks and scoffs.

“Yes,” Clyde nods, “and because that Valmer kid is loaded. Have you seen that mansion?”

The Time Mansion, of course Craig has seen it. His current friend, Token, lived in it. “They also can’t comprehend that a disabled guy’s so fucking loaded. These two are a thorn in our society’s eyes.”

“Fuck them,” Craig says.

Clyde grins. “Yeah. Aw, I missed ya, Daddy-o!”

“Don’t call me that!” Do people in the 50’s really always say that? Or was Clyde just a special super weird case? Craig can’t tell. He smacks Clyde’s hand away, when he steals his fries and Clyde moves onto Tweek’s, but the shorter boy glares at him and Clyde gives up.

“So, what are today’s plans?”

“I don’t know. I’m free for the rest of the day.” Clyde sighs. “Yeah, I’m still working at that stupid place. Can’t wait to get out and become a Disk Jockey.”

“Dream on,” Tweek says. “You won’t become one.” Craig wonders, if Tweek knows it for sure or is just teasing. It seems like everyone likes to tease that Clyde guy.  

Clyde straightens his varsity jacket and grins widely. “I will, believe me. Anyway, they’re showing a cool movie tonight, anyone up for that? I can ask for the car.”

“This is a walking cliché,” Craig whispers.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Tweek laughs, he apparently has heard Craig’s words. He flips Clyde a coin. “Put some music on, will you?”

“Sure! What song d’ya want?”

“Gotta make it more cliché, right?”, Tweek teases Craig. “The Atlanta Boogie.”

Clyde stands up and walks to the jukebox, while Tweek slides over so he sits next to Craig. “Are you serious?”, Craig asks, when the song goes off. “Are they going to dance too? This is like some kind of movie. Plus the racism.”

Tweek laughs. “No, they won’t dance. But if you want to, Clyde is always up for a boogie woogie.”

“Please.” Craig wants to see it and Tweek yells: “Show what you got, Clyde!”

Clyde seemed like a total dork, but Craig must admit that guy knew how to have fun. Probably because he was a straight white guy in the 50s. Clyde starts dancing and then swirls to Nichole.

“No way, Clyde,” she says, laughing.

“Please, baby,” Clyde begs and Nichole rolls her eyes and shakes her head. But the other customers shout for her to dance with Clyde too, and soon after that the two dance with each other.

“Wow,” Craig says. “They’re good.”

“I know, right? They taught us too, but I still can’t get it right. Probably never will.” Tweek shrugs and Craig laughs, watching Nichole and Clyde swirling around each other. The two seem like really good friends. Craig’s glad that there are at least some not so big douchebags in that timeline that don’t care about the skin color of a person.

After the song is over, Nichole smacks Clyde lightly again before grabbing her tray and getting back to work. Clyde laughs, returning breathless to Tweek and Craig. “I told her about our plans tonight. She’ll come, but  Jimmy won’t. I don’t get it, why does he never get out of the house?”

That’s what it’s like to be the Time Leader of a century. Craig can never get Token out of the house too, because what if a time traveler in need was turning up and Token wasn’t there? Craig therefor always had to be the one to visit Token. They finish up eating and later, when Nichole’s shift is over, she tells them she’ll change quickly and then they can go to the theater.

She comes out in a dark purple petticoat, and a yellow button up shirt tucked into it. She looks super adorable. They walk out and to Clyde’s car. “Will you drive me up to Jimmy’s first? I haven’t seen him in a while!”

Clyde sighs and nods. “Sure, dolly.” They drive to the Time Mansion, it looks exactly like the one Token’s living in right now. Nothing much has changed, it’s still big and white and super fancy.

“Wait outside, will ya?” Nichole jumps out of the car and leaves. Clyde turns around to Tweek and Craig.

“When we’re at the movies later, please don’t play a back seat bingo,” he says. Craig widens his eyes, as Tweek jerks and lets out a cry.

“S-Sure, Clyde. Don’t worry.”

What did this mean? Did this mean that their Future Selfs, or more like Craig’s Future Self and Tweek were... in a relationship? They had to be, otherwise Clyde wouldn’t be telling them that, right? Craig cautiously glances to Tweek, who’s looking out the window, his cheeks red from a blush. Craig can’t help but smile and look out of his window too, wondering if his blush is visible too.

It doesn’t take too long until Nichole comes back outside and sits down next to Clyde again. “He says hello,” Nichole tells them. Craig has no idea how Jimmy even looks like, so he doesn’t say anything.

The drive-in theater isn’t far away. “What movie are they showing?”, Tweek asks. 

“Singin’ In The Rain,” Clyde replies. “This better be good. Ah, I wish I had a cute chick here instead of you.”

“Oh, shut up, Clyde, ya wish you could have someone like me,” Nichole replies and Clyde laughs. 

“Introduce me to some of your friends one day, will ya?” Clyde raises his voice, addressing Tweek and Craig in the backseat. 

“Okay,” Tweek says before Craig can say anything. Craig slides over to Tweek, sitting next to him.

“You know who he’ll end up with?” 

“Maybe.” Tweek smiles and pinches Craig through his leather jacket, making him flinch. Craig doesn’t move, though, he stays right next to Tweek. He smells nice and he feels nervous. He tries to recall the last time he had been on a date.

He doesn’t know. Probably it had been Heidi Turner, the last girl he had dated. They went to prom together and it had been nice, but in the end, they haven’t clicked well and it ended before they could go any further than one make out session. Yeah, Craig was really inexperienced.

Thinking of inexperienced… have he and Tweek… Craig shifts a little bit, trying not to think about it. But hey, they were probably a thing, right? Was Tweek his first time? Had he been Tweek’s first? How fucked up this thing was, when you like a fellow time traveler. At least they weren’t man and woman, because then one of them could get pregnant and they’d both lose their power forever…

“Everything alright?”, Tweek asks him. It’s already dark outside and in the darkness of the car, Craig can barely see him. He does see Tweek’s slightly parted lips and the tip of his nose and a little bit of his blonde hair. 

“Yeah,” Craig quickly says.

Would it be weird if Craig would put his arm around Craig? Damn, this was all so weird! He never thought he’d ever date a guy three years older than him. Okay, they weren’t technically dating. Yet (hopefully). And, Tweek wasn’t exactly three years older, they just… were in different timelines. He could always visit eighteen year old Tweek too.

“Hey,” Craig whispers to him. He can feel Tweek tense. 

“Mmh?”

“How… old have you been when you first met me?”

“Like you now. Eighteen,” Tweek says and Craig nods. See, one day, Craig will be the older one. Or they’ll just be the same age. 

The movie starts soon, but Craig can’t pay attention to it at all. He keeps looking to Tweek next to him and the thoughts of just putting his arm around Tweek or grabbing his hand go through his mind over, and over again.

The four of them seem to be the kind of people that can’t be quiet during movies. Clyde makes funny remarks at everything, Nichole comments on Clyde’s comments, Tweek shouts or laughs too loud and Craig complains about the movie. Okay, the 50s might be shitty in a lot of aspects, but Nichole and Clyde seem to be cool people to be around with. They’ve chosen good friends for this awful time period. 

Around halfway through the movie, Tweek catches Craig staring at him and smiles lightly. They look at each other for a while, Craig can feel his heart beating faster. Then, Tweek takes his hand and Craig can’t believe this is happening right now. Sure, this was only their second date, but they’ve spent two full days with each other now. 

Plus, this was probably not even the second date for Tweek. 

Craig looks back to the movie screen again and now he can feel every time Tweek’s excited, because he squeezes Craig’s hand. Craig dares to go a step further and entwines Tweek’s fingers with his. Tweek breathes out in surprise, but doesn’t pull back. Wait, was that a ring on his finger? Craig hasn’t even noticed before, it was probably not too big.

Would it be too early to lean over to Tweek to kiss him? Early or not, it was stupid. Clyde and Nichole were still sitting in front of them and it might not be Tweek’s first kiss with Craig, but it was Craig’s. And he was so not going to do it in front- or behind- these two. He barely knew them anyway, despite liking them.

Tweek’s thumb starts stroking Craig’s hand and Craig wants to say something or do something, but his body can’t move. 

“Ha! There you are!” Somebody opens up the door to the car. It’s a girl with blonde curls in jeans and a red off-shoulder top. Her hair is tied with a red tie and she smiles brightly.

Tweek jumps up and starts to scream.

“What the fuck?!”, Clyde shouts.

“Okay, you’ll to come with me!”, the blonde girl shouts. She’s standing on Craig’s side of the car and Tweek starts tugging at Craig’s leather jacket.

“Craig! Get out! Now!”

“What? What is happening?!” Craig’s too confused and the blonde woman grabs his hand and then puts a handcuff around it. It’s not a usual handcuff, it seems like the technology is advanced, indicated by the blue lights coming from it. Wait… was she a time traveler?

“A guardian?”, Craig asks.

“Yes.”

“Craig!”, Tweek shouts loudly, yanks him out of the door and takes his hand. He starts running and Craig follows him. Fuck, he was too quickly out of breath. Tweek just drags him in such a speed Craig hasn’t thought was possible from that tiny guy. The blonde woman was following them.

“We could just travel through time!”

“No! She cuffed you! You can’t!”

Oh, that was what the handcuff was for. Shit. Craig appreciates the fact, that Tweek doesn’t just leave him here with the guardian and just travels without him. Suddenly, Craig can hear a gun firing.

“Stop!”, the guardian yells.

Oh fuck, would she really kill them, if they don’t? He can’t die here. His family won’t know! He can’t die in the fucking 50s, knowing them, they’d probably not even care about his death, because he wasn’t white. Oh god, who will feed Stripe if not him? He can’t die, no. And he still needs to know more about Tweek!

At least they’re still kind of holding hands. Craig can’t believe he’s so quickly out of breath even though he has much longer legs than Tweek. “In here!”, Tweek shouts and drags him into a small alley. They hide behind containers and sit down on the ground. Both of them hold their breath, Craig covers his mouth with his hand, as they anxiously watch the guardian walk past them. 

They wait a few seconds, until both of them breathe out in relief. 

Then, Craig starts laughing. What the fuck has that been? His life had been so boring before and now, only on the second day with Tweek, this shit was happening. He throws his head back and then Tweek joins him too. They’re both breathless and just have too much adrenaline in their blood. When their laughter dies, they look each other in the eyes.

Craig can’t himself back anymore. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline kick he had just gotten from that chase that he has become so bold, but he just cups Tweek’s face and leans down to kiss him. It’s a weird kiss at first, their teeth clicking and they accidentally both tilt their head in the same direction- who the fuck tilts their head to the left?! No, not ‘at first’. All of it. Tweek yanks backwards and lets him go, his eyes wide in shock.

“I- I’m sorry, I can’t!”, he shouts in a panicked voice. He grabs into his hair and Craig is too confused.

“What? Tweek, calm down.”

“Aargh!” And then Tweek vanishes. He just left Craig here in this alley in the 1950s all by himself and with no chance to follow him, because his hand was still cuffed. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nichole/jimmy is so random but also cute tbh  
> and craig as a greaser and everyone laughing about it is also super fun shh


	5. 2149: Time Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tweek and I are both guys. I can’t get fucking pregnant and neither can he. Unless, he’s trans?”  
> “No, but-”  
> “Mpreg,” Craig whispers. “I knew the future had it all.”  
> Wendy furrows her brows. “Will you please shut up and listen to what I’m saying and not interrupt me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this doesnt have much creek buuuut this is like important for the story/worldbuilding so

Think of the positive things.

There are worst things than this. Worse than the guy you think is cute leaving you after you kissed him. In 1952. Leaving you alone in an alley, where you can’t get out or that crazy time guardian might catch you for whatever rule you have broken.

Think of things that are worse…

Kenny McCormick. Not being able to get back to his time, can’t die, apparently lost the love of his life or something like that.

That guy from the Time Traveler’s wife, that every time he leapt through time, didn’t have any clothes on and couldn’t control it either.

Having a Time Travel nemesis that killed your mother just like Reverse Flash did to The Flash.

Monsters and aliens haunting you all the time, when you have an adventure like with Doctor Who.

Having your mother hit on you like in Back to the Future. Was that worse? Yeah, definitely. 

Yeah, Craig’s situation wasn’t that bad. But what if he never gets back home? What if he has to stay in 1952? No, he can’t stay here. Sure, the food was nice and all and so were Clyde and Nichole, but he can’t. First of all, he wasn’t white, second of all, he was gay and third of all, Craig really fucking loved the Internet and then there was his family. And Stripe.

Maybe he should just go back to the Time Mansion, go ask for that Jimmy Valmer for help. They apparently knew each other, maybe they were friends, who knew? Craig looks down at the handcuff around his wrist and sighs. He doubts he can get it out by himself.

“There you are!” The blonde time guardian is standing in front of him. “Can’t believe I fucking lost you. Good thing the cuff has GPS.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Craig groaned.

The woman held out her gun and pointed it at Craig. “Now get up,” she said and Craig slowly did. The gun seemed to be very outdated. “Okay, where’s your loverboy?”

“Loverboy?”

“You know, Tweek Tweak,” she replied.

“I’d like to know that too, actually,” Craig growled. Okay, he had been confused and desperate first, but now he slowly became angry. How can that guy just leave him here alone? He was the one who brought Craig here in the first place! That fucker betrayed him.

“He wouldn’t leave you,” the woman said. Actually, she didn’t seem much older than Craig was. They were even about the same age, maybe.

“Apparently, he would,” Craig replies. The blonde woman presses her full lips into a thin line and sighs.

“Okay, then let’s get you to the future.”

“The future?”

“Well, I’d give you over to Jimmy, but I haven’t seen my best friend in a while,” the woman explains. Craig has no idea what she’s talking about and the woman sighs.

“2149,” the guardian just says. She yanks Craig forward and puts in the number in the cuff.

“Jesus.” Craig widens his eyes. “Can I do that too?”

“Are you a guardian? No? Then you can’t.” Blondie smiles and Craig flips her off. She rolls her eyes, pulls him by his jacket and then they’re gone.

The next thing Craig sees is in the Time Mansion. Only, that it looks way different than he remembers. He has never visited the Time Mansion in another time than his own, mostly because he kind of thinks it’d be weird to see an older or younger Token. And he never went past 2100, so this is the furthest Craig has ever leaped into the future.

The blonde girl finally lets Craig go and he almost falls on his butt. His eyes dart around the place. The Time Mansion got his upgrade, it still has most of it’s vintage design, but there are much more monitors and other devices Craig has no clue what they are.

“They got rid of the carpet,” Craig notices, looking down. Instead of the dark red carpet he always sees, there is just a white, sleek surface.

The woman stares at him. “Do you know who I am?”

“No. Should I?”

She laughs. “Yes. I’ve tried to capture you a lot of times. Or, Future You. Name’s Bebe Stevens, born 1978, I guess we’re not so far apart from each other in the Timeline.”

“Guess not,” Craig murmurs. At least he finally has a name to the face. He’s still too confused about what is going on.

“Come on, let’s get you to the Leader,” Bebe says.

“Token’s successor?”

Bebe scoffs. “It’s 2149, do you think Token would live that long? Nah, after Token came The Twins.”

“The Twins?”

“First time there were two Leaders. The Cotswolds.” Bebe shrugs. “You should get your history lesson somewhere else, boy. Anyway, the leader in this century’s Wendy. She’s kind of new.”

Bebe drags Craig to the office of the Leader. Craig has been there countless of times, usually annoying Token, while he was doing paperwork. Craig understands why Bebe hasn’t befriended her time’s Time Leader. It was a very old Jimmy Valmer. When the door of the office opens, a young woman is sitting behind a table.

Oh, so the table got an upgrade too. What else hasn’t? There were at least still the bookshelves. The 22nd century at least still had books! Craig knew they were hard to come by in their time.

The girl behind the table has black hair and was wearing some weird clothes. It was kind of like black suit, but cut out at weird angles and the clothes had pink _animations._ Well, this was the future after all. He wondered, how the clothes from the 23rd century would look like. How Tweek would look like.

Tweek… Craig was still kind off pissed by his sudden disappearance.

“Bebe!” The black haired girl who Craig assumed was Wendy, stood up and hugged her friend, then turned to Craig. “You got him.”

“It’s his first time. He apparently has no idea who I am,” Bebe explains.

“Where’s Tweek?”

“No idea.” The blonde shrugs and Wendy nods.

“Thank you a lot. I’ll talk to Craig for a while. We’ll meet up later?”

Bebe smiles and nods. “Aiight. See you later.” The blonde turns around and walks out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Craig turns to Wendy, who’s sitting down on the table and gestures Craig to sit down on one of the seats chairs of her.

Craig does and then holds up his hand. “Can you get me off from this?”

“No,” she says. “At least, not yet. I have to discuss some things with you first.” Wendy sighs. “You want to drink something?”

“No.” Craig sits back. Well, he was interested to why she wanted to talk. “What did I do and why are the time cops behind me?”

Wendy smiles and then stands up to sit behind her desk. “You know, time is fluid. You time travelers can always change time and the guardians are here to fix that.”

“Did Future Me try to kill someone important?”

“No,” Wendy replies. “I’m telling you this, because afterwards I hope you’ll stop seeing Tweek and that it’ll change both of your futures.”

“What?”

Wendy sighs and leans forward. “I’m actually surprised. Don’t you know about our rules? I thought you and Token were close friends.”

“We are.” They were. Token was his best friend. “I just never asked. I never traveled far, just between 1990 and 2100. Never caused any trouble.”

“Until now.”

Craig looks down. “Hey, did I do something wrong?”

“Apart from letting non travelers know about us?”

Oh shit, Nichole. Was she the reason the Time Guardians were now behind them? Why hasn’t his Future Self just redone that?

“No, that’s not it,” Wendy says. “You’re not allowed to travel with another Time Traveler. It’s one of our rules.”

“Oh.” Okay, he did not know about that. Craig sits back straight and looks down. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, a lot of things make sense now,” Wendy agrees. “Anyway, it’s forbidden and our Time guardians try to separate Time Travelers.”

“What… about my parents? Or Kenny’s? Or… what was that guy’s name again… Stan?”

“The outcome is dangerous,” Wendy explains. “Look, for you, it’s not harmful, but there are Time Travelers all over the world, in every country. Every country also has their own Time Mansions and we Leaders sometimes communicate with each other. You’d not like to know what Charlotte from Canada has told me the other day. One of their Time Spouses, that’s what we call you with your abilities, has immense powers that were used for evil.

Their Time guardians took care of it. That’s what we do.“

“Okay, I understand. We Time Spouses are fucking dangerous, but my ability is just to travel back in my Timeline, so there could be me twice.” Or thrice… Wait. He could literally have an orgy with himself. Craig quickly erases that thought from his mind. “But that has nothing to do with Time Travelers not being allowed to travel together. Tweek and I are both guys. I can’t get fucking pregnant and neither can he. Unless, he’s trans?”

“No, but-”

“Mpreg,” Craig whispers. “I knew the future had it all.”

Wendy furrows her brows. “Will you please shut up and listen to what I’m saying and not interrupt me?”

She was kind of scary, with her piercing blue eyes. “Anyway, it’s complicated. Two people aren’t allowed to travel together. One Time Traveler alone has immense power to screw up the timeline and bring destruction to our world. The more travel together, the bigger the threat. We simply can’t allow something like that. Do you understand?”

Craig shakes his head. “I guess. But also, not really.”

“There was a man once,” Wendy says, “He traveled with his oldest son. We did not allow it, but he didn’t want to leave his son behind. Jack and Scott Tenorman. The two were- or are- an unstoppable force, all guardians tried to catch them.”

“What happened?”

“He has two sons, the other son was abandoned. It… didn’t end well for Jack or Scott. Jack died while the two sons are still fighting against each other. Needless to say, this is just one of many examples. We can not allow you traveling with Tweek.”

Craig looks down at the handcuff. Right now, all he did was to get home. Sleep, go finish his shift at Best Buys, feed Stripe. He didn’t want to go anywhere anymore, he was done with having adventures. Tweek had left him in that alley in the 50s and Craig couldn’t trust the boy anymore.

“Yeah,” he said. He didn’t need any more sudden turns and events in his life. Well, he would like to know what the fuck Tweek’s problem was. Okay, Craig kissed him! So what? He could turn him down, like every other normal person! He didn’t need to leave him there!

“Really?” Wendy tilted her head. The way she looked at him, made Craig nervous. He didn’t show it, though. He was good at hiding his emotions. He nods.

“I never wanted to be here in the first place. Tweek dragged me here. He knew me from my future apparently,” Craig explains. “I just wanna go home.”

“Bleak!”

“Bleak?” Craig will never get over the different slangs in the time periods. Wendy just smiles and then stands up.

“Will you promise me you will just straight up walk home?”

“Yes,” Craig says. Not that a promise from his would mean that much. He doesn’t mind breaking promises. Wendy narrows her eyes and then shakes her head.

“If not, you know what happens. We have a lot of guardians. Bebe is just one of few. Most Time Travelers decide to be guardians and have been trained since their ability has shown itself,” Wendy says.

Craig knows. He has been offered to be one too, but that had been too much hassle. He had wanted to stay in his timeline and just be a normal kid. A normal kid with a boring life and a boring job. He’ll go back to that life soon.

He doesn’t know if he’s happy about it. He kind of did enjoy the time he had spent with Tweek. It had been… fun. He was angry of Tweek, but he still liked that guy. Their kiss had been awkward and not exactly perfect, especially not Tweek’s response, but Craig wishes, it would’ve lasted longer.

“Good.” Wendy stands up and puts her hand on his cuff. It opens immediately after she pushes some of the buttons and Craig places it on the table.

“Can I go-”

“Wendy!” The voice of a shouting guy broke the quiet atmosphere.

Wendy sighed. “Here we go again.”

A man ran into the office. He was in his mid-twenties, tall and muscular, with dark hair and fair skin. “I can’t believe you! Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Craig can see that his hands were cuffed in the same cuff too.

“Stan, calm down,” Wendy tells him. “You know why.”

“No. These rules are _bullshit_.” The man named Stan turns to Craig. “Don’t you agree, Craig? Aren’t you tired of them chasing after you?”

Craig flips him off. “I have no idea who the fuck you are.”

“What?” Stan winces. “Please, Wendy. I have to go back, I have to protect Kyle. He can’t leap without me!”

“Someone will get him,” Wendy promises. “Who caught you?”

“Some guy named Bradley Biggle. Anyway, you and I both know he’s not safe from Cartman here.”

Wendy sighs. “I should escort you to your cellar now.”

“It’s 2149, right? We only broke up months ago for you. Don’t you feel bad about throwing me into your cells?”

Wendy freezes and then glares at him. “Unlike you, I know my responsibilities as the Time Leader. The security of the Timeline is more important than your best friend. I’m sorry, Kyle is a good guy, but messing with the Timeline just to save him isn’t worth it. He’s not even a Traveler.”

“He is worth it! He’s so worth it,” Stan gnarls.

Would it be awkward if Craig would just stand up now and leave? He could also just disappear into his own timeline, since his cuff was off. Craig closes his eyes. 2016… Which date should he choose-

“Craig!”

God damn it. Craig opens his eyes again. “What?”

“I remember again. You told me. This is our first encounter, right?”

Wendy sighs. “Come on, Stan.” She grabs his arm. “Bebe!” The blonde girl comes in too and grabs Stan’s other arm.

“Craig, help me get out of here! I know what’s up with Tweek! I know why he disappeared! We know each other, the four of us. We’re friends.”

“Four?”

“Kyle. There’s Kyle too. It’s complicated, but we’re friends.”

Craig can’t believe he’d be friends with this guy. “I have literally no idea what the hell you want from me.”

“Ignore him,” Wendy says. “Just go back to your timeline.”

“Craig!”, Stan shouts again. He manages to get out of the girls grib, runs towards Craig and grabs his arm. “Go and find Kyle for me and hide him from the Time Guardians!”

Can’t that Kyle hide himself? The girls drag the raven haired man out of the room, as he tries to fight himself out of their grip. “02.09.2008, that’s where I lost him, New York, 8am, Central Park. Red curls,” he whispers in Craig’s ear, so that the girls won’t hear him.

“I’ll go,” Craig says, “home. To my place.”

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know about Tweek! Just _please_!” 

Bebe groans and then knocks him out with a simple hit. “Sorry, Wendy. I know you still have feelings for him.”

Wendy sighs and looks down. “It’s been about what, seven years for him? And it’s only been a _month_ for me.” She looks back to Craig. “Go home. Just forget all of this ever happened and live your old life.”

Craig nods and then closes his eyes. Yeah, home. Back to 2016, back to his boring life with his boring job, because that’s what he likes. He doesn’t like adventures, he doesn’t ask questions. But he had to know… He _needed_ to know.

So he traveled to 2008 instead. 

  


The thing with Time Traveling was, that you don’t always need to know the place you’re traveling to. You can think of the address and then turn up at that place. The tricky thing is, that you can’t just think of a name like ‘Kyle’ and then expect to find him. Especially, when you don’t even know how that guy looks like. Red curls? Wow, this was such a good description!

And this was New York. Central Park. It might be 8am, but there were still many people walking around and it’s so fucking _huge_. How was Craig supposed to find that Kyle guy? Plus, how was he a big help? 

He was just an eighteen year old guy that can travel through space and time. He can’t, unlike Stan, just grab Kyle’s hand and then take him with him to another timeline. All Craig could do, was travel in his own timeline. And most likely have sex with himself. _God, Craig, get a fucking grip_.

He had to find that Kyle guy if that means Stan will tell him everything about Tweek. Ha, sure. How was he supposed to find him? He starts walking around mindlessly and has no idea, how much time has passed, until he can hear people shouting. He runs towards the source of the people and there they were.

A blonde guy and that Stan guy. Blond? Didn’t he say red curls? Wait… That guy cuffed Stan, while Stan tried to fight against him and kicked him. Okay, this was probably one of the Time Guardians. Kyle can’t be that far away… Craig looks around. Was he really going to do this? Help these two out, when they were on the run from the Guardians? It was like helping out criminals, right?

They were Partners in Time.

Craig chuckles about that pun and then looks around, searching for someone with red hair.

“Craig!”, a voice hisses. Craig turns around and opens his mouth, but the man in front of him places his hand on Craig’s mouth. He was about Stan’s age, so in his mid twenties, had curly red hair, that framed his face and very pale skin.

“Ssh,” Kyle whispered.

They looked back to Stan and Bradley, who were now fighting against each other. “We should get out of here,” Craig said.

“I can’t just let him take Stan,” Kyle whispered.

“He already did. I just met him,” Craig said. “They arrested him. Stan told me to come here and get you.”

Kyle groaned. “And what can _you_ do?”

“That’s what I thought,” Craig murmured and Kyle took his hand. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

Damn, all Craig wanted to know was who that blonde cute guy named Tweek was and what all of this was about and now he was helping some ginger guy and his time traveling boyfriend to escape from the Time Cops.

He fucking hated his life.


	6. 1958: Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, why did he look so fucking adorable? “You think I can forgive you and then continue to be a Time criminal just because I think you’re cute?”
> 
> Tweek’s cheeks turn red and his lips curl up to a smile. “You think I’m cute?”
> 
> Craig looks away. “No,” he quickly says. Wow, Craig, fantastic.

They were sitting in some café in New York, Kyle with sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, looking around. Craig sighed and raised his eyebrows at his stupid attire.

“They’re gonna find me,” he murmured. “They know I’m in this time.” He then sighed. “By the way, what the hell are you wearing?”

“1950s,” Craig explained and Kyle’s lips curled into a smile.

“A greaser, huh?”

“Shut up.” Craig vowed to never wear this outfit ever again. To be honest, when all of this was over, he was just going to go back to 2016 and continue living his life between 1990 and 2100. He just needed to know a little bit about Tweek…

“You’re young. How old?”

“Eighteen. You?”

“Twenty-four. Eighteen? Is this… our first encounter?”

Craig nods and Kyle takes a sip from his tea. “Yeah, never seen you that young before,” he says. “Okay, here’s the thing: You have to get Stan out of the Time Guardian’s hands.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, Craig asks.

“No.”

“I already am hanging out here with _you_. I don’t want even more trouble with the Time Cops.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Craig, this isn’t our last encounter. And the Craig I know is just on the run from them like I am. Speaking of, where’s Tweek?”

“I’d like to know too,” Craig replies and looks out of the window. It was like everybody knew them as the duo and yet Tweek had run away from him after that kiss. Maybe they _were_ just friends. God, Craig felt so stupid now.

“What do you mean?”

“I met him a few days ago,” Craig says, “we were in the 50s, a Time Guardian came and tried to catch us. Tweek left me, and she took me to 2149, where Stan’s now too. He promised me to explain what the fuck is going on with Tweek, when I get to you.”

Kyle bites down on his lower lip. “Okay, then you have to get Stan out of their hands and then we’ll tell you.”

Craig flips him off. “No.”

“We’re friends.”

“No, we’re not. I have no clue, who you are.”

“Kyle Broflovski, born 2132,” the man introduces himself. “I need you to help me, or us. We’ll tell you everything about Tweek then.”

“Would a good friend not just tell me?”

“A good friend would also help us out. Listen, we’re not the bad guys. You know, the Time Guardians aren’t either. There aren’t really _any_ bad guys. Seriously, as much as I hate Cartman, he’s not the bad guy either. He’s a dick, but...” He shrugs.

“What?” Craig has no idea what that guy is talking about, so he just drinks his hot chocolate.

“We’re on the run and I can’t go to their stupid cell, if somebody wants to kill me. They claim, they’ll protect me, but I doubt it.”

Craig sighs. This sounds way too complicated. “Okay, let me get this straight: You and Stan are from Wendy’s time and are on the run, because that Cartman guy is chasing after you. And you’re also on the run, because the Guardians are after you two. And yet you say none of them is bad.”

Kyle shrugs. “It’s complicated. And I can’t blame Cartman. Yes, he’s chasing after me, but it’s kind of my fault. I did some horrible things to him. But only, because he did horrible things to _me_. Which was, because I did them to him.”

Craig stares at him, before he gives up. “Time Travel,” he says and Kyle nods.

“Time Travel.”

“And now you want me to help get Stan out of that prison?”

“Yeah,” Kyle says.

“How?”

“Go back to the Time Mansion and get him out of the cells.” Kyle seems to be thinking, his index finger pressed on his chin. “Or, you can just travel back to the time before Stan was taken by Bradley.”

“But if I do that… I’d change the timeline, right? Then Stan would never have been at the Time Mansion, when I was there and he couldn’t have told me to get you, right?” He had been a Traveler for so long and yet he never thought about it.

He was pretty much new to all of this.

“It would change our timeline, not yours,” Kyle explains.

“I have no idea what that means.”

“We won’t remember, you will. You can change it, warn us before we get caught,” Kyle replies.

Craig looks down at his drink. He was going to mess with mess with the time. He has never done this before. And all that just because of some guy! For some really cute guy, though. He groans.

“Fine. But you’ll tell me about Tweek then?”

“Yes,” Kyle promises. “Okay, go back to Central City, same place, but just at 7 am, will you?”

Craig stands up. “I’ll go to the restroom. Your pay?”

Kyle sighs. “Yeah.” The man smiles at him, before Craig walks to the restroom. He looks into the mirror and sighs. He _really_ needs some rest, he looked awful right now. Plus, he was still wearing those stupid clothes. At least his hair was messy now and not in that slick backed greaser look.

Craig washes his face quickly with the water and then closes his eyes. Alright, let’s go back there.

* * *

  
Craig hasn’t even thought about what kind of relationship Kyle and Stan had.

He barely knew them and to be fair, he didn’t care that much. They were apparently his friends and knew Tweek, that was the only thing he cared about.

These two were apparently lovers. They were sitting on a park bench, holding hands and talking with each other, smiles on their lips. Why were they in 2008? If Craig would’ve had to hide from the Guardians somewhere, he’d go to a much nicer time. Especially as a gay couple. He’d go to the future, maybe mid 2030’s or later. But not in the early 2000’s!

Craig feels like, he’s literally the only sane person who’s not too impressed by the past. As far as he knew, these two were from the 22nd century, why would they want to be here? Okay, to be fair, the 24th century was kind of a mess, like in those dystopian movies you can see nowadays.

He straightens his jacket and approaches them. “Hey.”

“Craig!” Stan’s face lights up. “What are you doing here?”

“Long story,” Craig says. “You gotta get out of here. Bradley’s going to come after you.”

“Biggle?”

“How should I know?”

“What the hell are you wearing?”, Kyle asks him and Craig flips him off. The next person to make a comment on his outfit, was going to get their head chopped off.

“Okay, let’s go.” Stan stands up and is about to leap, but Craig grabs his arm.

“We’re not done. A deal’s a deal, you have to do something for me.”

The couple seems to be confused by Craig’s words. “Okay,” Stan says. “But we have to get out of here first.”

“2016,” Craig says. “I don’t care. 30.10. or something. Meet me at my place.” He just assumes they know where his place is and the redhead nods.

“Okay, come on, Stan. We have to go!”

Craig grabs Stan again. “Can you take more than one with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He had to be sure. Stan might just go to a completely different time and then not tell him about Tweek. Craig can’t trust him, he can’t trust anyone. Especially not Tweek.

When he’s back in his place in his room, Stripe is jumping up from her sleeping place. He runs towards the cage and feeds her quickly.

“Seems like I’m not home,” Craig says.

“Would be weird to have two Craig’s,” Stan says.

“Yeah, annoying.” Kyle grins and Craig flips him off. Who did that guy think he is? Only his friends were allowed to insult him like that. Craig didn’t have many friends, he just had Token.

“Okay, what’s going on?”, Stan asks and sits down on Craig’s bed. Kyle sits down next to him, while Craig takes his chair from his table.

“I’m trying to summarize it quickly. I just met Stan for the first time in 2149 in the Time Mansion. You were captured by Bradley, shouted at me to get Kyle from 2008. I went there and Kyle told me I have to help you out. So, here I am.”

Stan widens his eyes. “You just met us for the first time?”

“Yeah, he does look young,” Kyle agrees. “Do you even have to shave?”

Of course. Craig glares at him. “That’s not important now. You have to tell me about Tweek.”

“What about him?”, Kyle asks.

“We were in 1952. We met just recently, but then he left me there with one of those cuffs and made Bebe catch me,” Craig explains.

“That doesn’t sound like Tweek,” Stan says. The taller guy leans back against the wall and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “He must have had his reasons. Did something happen?”

Craig tries hard to hide his blush, thinking about how he has kissed Tweek. “No.”

“Well, I’m sure something did. Tweek would never just leave you like that,” Stan says and Craig glares at him. He was not going to tell these strangers, he had kissed Tweek and that the guy has just disappeared afterwards.

“What? We’re that close?”

Kyle laughs. “Oh. That was a serious question. Yeah, you… are.”

Craig hesitates and looks between Stan and Kyle. “Like… you?”

“Spoiler Alert,” Stan says, smiling. Craig fucking hates that guy and wishes he could smash his face into the wall right now. Even if he did that, he probably wouldn’t be able to. Stan seems too strong.

“Fuck you.”

“His attitude’s worse when he’s younger,” Kyle whispers to Stan.

“You two are not much help.”

“Look, we’re really glad you helped us out, but chances are our other Us from that… Alternative Timeline, lied to you. We have no idea what’s up with Tweek and why he left you in 1952. We probably just told you so you’ll help us out,” Kyle says.

Craig glares at them. “You know, I could screw with your timeline again, right?”

“So can we.” Stan smiles and Craig shakes his head.

“Wait. Stan.” Kyle tugs at his boyfriend’s shirt. “What did Craig tell us when he met us for the first time?”

“Dude, that’s so long ago. We were like eighteen,” Stan says.

“What? What is it?”

“You told us how you met us. Or like, Future You.”

“Oh!” Kyle’s eyes light up. “I know. You said Tweek ran away, but everything turned out fine, because you found him again in the 50’s.”

No. Craig was not going to go back to the 50’s.

“You know when?”, Craig asks.

“That’s six years ago!”, Stan defends himself, holding up his arms.

“You said you wrote it under your table,” Kyle says.

Maybe Future Craig was smarter than he thought. Or, well, Future Craig just got that idea, because Kyle and Stan were telling him now. Craig quickly turns around and lifts his table, trying to get a good look under it.

“09.09.1958,” Craig reads. “5 pm.”

“Look, here you have it.” The redhead stands up. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah. Just go.”

* * *

  


Craig decides to spend the night at his place. It’s not like Tweek was waiting for him, 1958 would stay in 1958. That was the good thing about Time Traveling. Plus, the Craig from this time doesn’t turn up, so why not? He tries not to let himself be shown by his family, though.

He changes out of his ridiculous clothes, showers and goes to bed, locking the door to his bedroom. When he wakes up the next  morning, he changes again. He doesn’t have any fitting clothes for 1958, but Craig also doesn’t want to go there in his Greaser outfit anymore.

“Fuck this,” he says, as he wears those high waisted pants again. He takes a blue shirt and just tugs it into his pants. His glance falls onto his chullo hat. Yeah, he wasn’t going to do his hair today and it’s not like people from 1958 would be too surprised to see a guy with a hat. Craig puts it on and then closes his eyes.

_09.09.1958, 5 pm._

He turns up behind the diner again. For him only one day has passed, for them, six years. Craig hopes nobody recognizes him, except for Nichole and Tweek. Well, there was Clyde… Maybe he knew now already? 

Craig enters the diner, not much has changed. He looks over the place and spots Tweek sitting in the far back of the diner. He’s sitting across Clyde, who’s wearing a suit now. Well, six years have passed and Clyde wasn’t a boy anymore. He probably also didn’t become a ‘Disk Jockey’. 

Craig approaches them and Tweek widens his eyes. “Craig!” He hugs the other boy and clutches onto him, his face buried in the crook of Craig’s neck. Craig’s too startled, too confused to react and just stares at him.

Tweek lets him go and sits down. “I’m so sorry! Jesus, nngh, I thought I’d messed up! Ah! Please don’t hate me!”

“Hey,” Clyde greets him. “Long time no see.” He’s eating fries and dipping them in his strawberry milkshake. “You… look different. So young.”

“Uh.” Craig touches his face. “A new facial creme.”

“That’s what I told him too!” Tweek grins and Craig sits down next to him.

“That’s what you tell me all the time,” Clyde murmurs. “Anyway, I have to go. My job’s calling for me. You guys really should introduce me some cute girl sometime. That blonde one, what was her name? Bebe?”

The Time guardian?

“She’s kind of weird sometimes, but she’s so fine.” Clyde grins.

“What?”, Craig just brings out.

“My parents been bugging me for so long, that I’m still not married. I tell them, it’s normal! I’m only 25. Just because everyone else already is…” He sighs and then shakes his head. “Later.” He stands up and walks out of the diner, leaving Tweek and Craig alone next to each other.

“So… Nichole’s not here?”

“She and Jimmy are married,” Tweek replies. “They, argh, married I think four years ago.”

“Oh.” Kind of early. Was that usual for this time? “Is this why we never did anything?”

“Yes,” Tweek says, nodding. “We knew she was going to marry Jimmy, so Jimmy let it slip past. She was going to be his wife, so she’d know sooner or later.”

Craig takes a fry from Tweek’s plate. He hasn’t had breakfast now and he wasn’t going to turn down food. Even though it was fries for breakfast. “Crazy.”

“Yeah.” Tweek looks down. “I’m s-sorry, Craig. I shouldn’t have left you there.”

“Yes. You should be fucking sorry.”

“I’m- you just surprised me, okay? I freaked out!”

“Doesn’t mean you can leave me alone in an alley. In 1952, with a Time Guardian behind our backs and me not knowing why the hell she even followed me. And I was cuffed. I couldn’t go _anywhere_.” Surprised? All the others hinted that he and Tweek were _that_ close, but they probably weren’t after all. Why would anyone be surprised by a kiss from someone they were in a relationship with? 

Exactly.

“I’m sorry.” Tweek looks down. “It’s just… We lost each other and I haven’t seen you in over a year.”

“We lost each other?”, Craig asks.

“It’s complicated. Time and Space!”, Tweek quickly shouts, his voice high pitched. “Forget it! Just- please, accept my apology. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you. And you’re… so young.”

Craig touches his face. “What? You don’t like me because I’m only eighteen? I’m legal.”

Tweek blushes and shakes his head. “That’s- That’s not it!”

“Good.” Craig looks away. What was it then? “How did we lose each other?”

Tweek opens his mouth and shrugs. “It’s hard to be a Time Traveler and find another one. Like Kenny, who’s searching for Stan.”

It seems like he didn’t want to talk more about this and Craig continues eating the fries. He doesn’t know if he can trust Tweek, his explanation seemed to thin. It wasn’t good enough. But the way he looked at Craig, his big eyes begging for Craig to forgive him… Or it was just because Craig was super attracted to that guy. He has no idea.

“You know what you made me do? I broke probably thousands of rules of the clan,” Craig says. “I’m going to be a wanted guy too.”

Tweek smiles lightly. “Probably.”

“I guess Future Me is perfectly fine with it.”

“Maybe.”

That little shit. He could at least just say ‘yes’. Craig sighs. “And why would that be?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you just really like t-traveling with me.” 

Craig scoffs. He doubts he will ever travel with Tweek again. Not only has he left him in the past alone, but he’s also making him run away from the Time Guardians and break the rules of the Clan. And Token… 

“I can’t,” Craig says. “I can’t do this to Token. He’s my best friend.”

Craig might be a dick sometimes (or most times), but he was a loyal friend. 

“Don’t worry about that.”

“What? He won’t see it as betrayal and send Time Cops after me?”

Tweek presses his lips into a thin line. Craig can see that his fingers were covered with colored bandages. And then there was this ring he has felt the other night. Craig liked that guy’s hands, he wishes he could hold them again.

_Fuck, snap out of it! You’re supposed to be pissed off at him._

“He will, won’t he?”

“Maybe, but… It’s going to turn out alright.”

“That should make me feel better?”

Tweek winces. “I’m s-sorry, Craig, but this is even for Token’s good.”

“How is it good for Token?”

“Well… Jimmy met Nichole because of us,” Tweek says. “A lot of people will meet their significant others because of us.”

Craig stares at him and then narrows his eyes. “Are you sure we’re friends?”

“Argh! Yes! Why?”

“Do you think _that_ argument will win me over? I’ll do it just to play cupid and because I make other people happy? You don’t know me. I couldn’t give a shit about things like that.” 

He looks away again and they’re silent.

“You would… for Token,” Tweek says. “You two are so close.”

He was right. Next to his family and Stripe, Token was the only other important person in Craig’s life. “Okay, fine. I want Token to be happy. But that’s reason isn’t good enough.”

Tweek sighs, crossing his arms. Wait… was he pouting?

“You are not doing this.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Stop.”

“No.”

God, why did he look so fucking adorable? “You think I can forgive you and then continue to be a Time criminal just because I think you’re cute?”

Tweek’s cheeks turn red and his lips curl up to a smile. “You think I’m cute?”

Craig looks away. “No,” he quickly says. Wow, Craig, _fantastic_. 

“Do it for me.”

“You think I’d forgive you and then be a Time criminal for a guy I barely know?”, Craig repeats and Tweek shrugs.

“I’m not just some guy.” Tweek pinches his arm. 

“One. More. Date,” Craig growls.

Tweek giggled. “Date?”

“Shut up. And I’ll choose this time. I’m done with the 50s or anything else that comes before 2016. We’ll go to the future.”

Tweek nods and smiles brightly. “Okay!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original plan had cartman just be the evil dude but then i thought its just lazy writing to make cartman the big evil so i changed it :d


	7. 2099: Space and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like to tease me?”  
> “Maybe.” Tweek grins, all teeth and widely.  
> Craig flips him off and drags his hat down, trying to hide his face. “I hate you.”  
> “Do you?”  
> “Maybe,” he parrots Tweek, who’s laughing now, kicking Craig’s leg under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating i dont even have a reason i have the next few chapters already written but i still forget to update   
> anyway here just having the bfs being fluffy and cute on their 3rd date

Okay, this time Craig was the one who was able to choose where to go. Or more like _when_ to go. He wanted to travel to the future, but because he never really has traveled past 2100, he couldn’t go that far. It had to stay in the 21st century, who knew how the time past the turn of the century was going to be?

So he chose 2099, a time in which he was probably dead by now. Not that it mattered, because apparently his ‘special ability’ was to travel to his own timeline. 

Tweek followed him to this warm summer day Craig has chosen for their third date. _Date_. Craig has always thought that if he one day finds a cute guy he wanted to take out, they’d go somewhere for dinner or he’d just have him come over to his house. He’d cook, but Craig was a horrible cook, so they probably would’ve had pizza delivered. Just a lazy, casual date. Craig wasn’t so keen on this whole romance stuff, making big grand gestures.

But, hey, Tweek took him to the Eiffel Tower in 1889 and gave him the most cliched 1950s day, even if it kind of went horribly in the end.

“The future,” Craig says. “Everything’s better. And bigger.” He gestures to… something in the air.

Tweek chuckles. “Craig. I’m from the 23rd century. I was born in 2217, this is the _past_ for me.”

“Oh.” He felt so fucking stupid right now. He totally forgot, that Tweek wasn’t from his time. “Well.” Craig clears his throat. “But… the late 21st century is great.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Tweek says, smiling. “The 22nd century is the best.”

“Really?”

“It’s my favorite time,” Tweek replies.

“Should’ve gone there. I thought the world’s going to be horrible. Dystopian future, corrupt government, the people covering in fear and living in hunger,” Craig says and Tweek shakes his head.

Huh, who would’ve thought the future was going to be fun and shiny like the people from the past used to think it was going to be? Flying cars and people wearing weird skin tight suits… Craig’s mind wanders off to the image of Tweek in a skin tight suit.

“That’s the 24th century. I mean, nngh, m-my time’s not really great too. It only goes down for us,” Tweek replies.

Craig snaps out of his thoughts. “Token told me to never travel past the 23rd. Why is that?”

“Gah, the 24th century is horrible, man! The future’s scary and there’s war! And the 25th is just- there’s nothing. I’m not k-kidding, I haven’t been there, but apparently there’s just a wasteland and barely any surviving people left. Plus the air’s full of pollution and radioactive-”

“Okay, I get it,” Craig cuts him off. Tweek’s voice has gone quicker and higher and he seemed like he was freaking out about the thought of their world’s future, so he had to stop him. “Let’s not ruin this da-,” he has almost said date, “day with those negative thoughts.”

“A-Alright,” Tweek agrees. “So, where are we going?”

Craig points at a big building in front of them. “This is the HQ Museum in Washington.”

Tweek smiles. “You’re taking me out for a museum date?”

Craig looks down. Date. “I guess,” he replies. He wishes he could just take Tweek’s hand, just like they did during that one movie in the backseat of Clyde’s car. But he won’t, even if Tweek might want it too. Yeah, he thought Tweek was cute and he liked that guy, but there’s still a part of Craig that can’t trust him.

Not only because he has left Craig, but there are too many questions left unanswered. He barely knew Tweek, while Tweek already knew him so well. Craig just wants to know, he wants to know everything about Tweek there is. God, this could also be interpreted as super cheesy and maybe it was.

Craig has been to the museum once, but it’s exhibition always changed.

“Do you have money?”

“Uh, they still pay with dollars. Does it change?”

“Not for another two hundred years.”

“Good.” Craig takes out his wallet. Tweek has paid for everything the other times, so now it was his turn, right? Only that inflation was a horrible thing that exists and things back in the day were much cheaper.

They buy tickets from one of the vendors. “Fuck.”

“What’s up?”, Tweek asks.

“I only have cash. I doubt I can use my credit card from 2016.” Craig groans. “I have to change my money.” Yes, he prefers the future, but he also sometimes hates it.

“You can ask one of the bots.”

Craig turns around to see the robot Tweek was talking about. He’s pointing at one standing next to the entrance and walks up to it. On its body somebody has written ‘Awesom-o’. Who the hell named this robot Awesom-o? Sounds like a name for a robot a child would give.

“Welcome to the HQ Museum. My name is Awesom-o. How may I help you?”

“I want to buy two tickets,” Craig replies. “Two adults.”

“Two tickets. Would you like to have a tour with a guide?”

“No,” Craig replies.

“Very well. This will be 64.99$,” the robot says and it hurts Craig to pay. The only bad thing about the future: Inflation. They pay, get a temporary code on their wrists from the Robot and then enter the museum.

“Craig,” Tweek says. “I think I’ve been here before.”

“Really?” What a fucking disappointment.

“Yes! A-As a child. We were on a School trip, I think. I don’t remember much about, though,” the blond guy tells him and Craig nods. Good. The museum was super cool, but maybe that was only for a guy from the past. On the other hand, weren’t museums better when they had stuff from the past? For Tweek it’s like any other museum, for Craig it’s one in the Future.

As they enter the museum, they get watches with a map of the museum. Before Tweek can do anything, Craig puts his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m planning.”

“Okay.” Tweek rolls his eyes and Craig clicks on his watch for a hologram for the museum to appear above it. His hand glides over the the hologram for it to move and zooms in.

The theme for this exhibition was space. Craig’s smile widens. This was so his expertise, it was like this was destiny. He loves space. He used to want to become an astronaut when he was a child and used to call himself ‘Spaceman Craig’ when he played pretend with his friends. Even now he was still fascinated by the world outside of earth, by stars and planets. “Fuck yes, space.”

Tweek nudges him. “Your call.”

“Hell yeah.” Craig hesitates first. His call. Tweek knew about his love for space. What else did he know?  “Now, follow me.” He starts walking and Tweek’s walking next to him. There are other people around them, minding their own business and not paying attention to the two boys.

“One question.”

“Mhm?”

“Do aliens exist?”

Tweek stares at him and then he starts laughing. “No. I mean, m-maybe? But we haven’t… had contact with any.”

“Oh.” What a fucking disappointment. What was the future for if not for aliens that were going to abduct him? He sighs and then they enter a room he has seen on the map. It’s all dark and black and he can feel Tweek tense beside him.

“Is everything alright?”, Craig asks him.

“Is it supposed to be this dark?”, Tweek whispers. “I could turn on my n-nightvision, but I don’t know.”

“Nightvision?”, Craig asks, confused and Tweek points at his eye.

“We Future kids have this neat thing transplanted in our brain when we’re babies.”

“Is it really neat?”, Craig asks and Tweek shrugs.

“Sometimes it is,” he whispers.

“It’s supposed to be this dark. You can… take my hand if you’re afraid.” Craig’s glad that it’s so dark they can’t even see each other, because he was too flustered right now. He can feel Tweek taking his hand though and Craig’s heart’s beating faster.

Soon after that, the hologram in the middle of the room starts shining and the room is filled with stars. They’re literally standing in the middle of space, lights dangling all over them, while the stars move around their bodies. There are only two other older people in this room.

This was an unusual scene for Craig. He was Craig fucking Tucker. He should just stare at the galaxy with wide eyes and in awe, but instead his glance wanders to Tweek, who opens his mouth.

“Wow,” he whispers. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is,” Craig blurts out. He quickly looks away. Fuck, abort mission. That was the cheesiest thing he has ever said in his life, he hopes he never accidentally says something like that ever again.

He wonders how Tweek sees him. Does that chip that’s in his brain affect the way he sees Craig? He clears his throat and then looks to the stars and the planet. It zooms in on one planet and a soothing voice starts talking about the birth of stars. Craig doesn’t listen to it.

Instead, he slides nearer to Tweek and leans down as he quietly tells him his own version of the birth of stars himself. Tweek doesn’t pay attention to the voice that’s telling them what’s happening, his hand is squeezing Craig’s and his eyes are on the holographic animations in front of them.

“…. at about 20 million degrees Fahrenheit, the hydrogen in the star ignites and burns in a series of nuclear reaction that follows. And then, practically, a star is born,” Craig whispers. He continues talking and Tweek is very silent, his grip on Craig’s hand not that tight anymore.

“Do you understand?”, Craig asks at one point.

“Not really,” Tweek confesses.

“What? You should’ve told me!”

“But you were so passionate! I… I like when you talk space to me.”

“Talk space to you?” Craig laughs and Tweek does too. Fuck, he has almost forgotten, that he doesn’t trust this guy yet.

“Yes. Continue please.”

“But you don’t understand anything!”

“I like hearing your excited voice,” Tweek replies.

“Oh, dirty.”

Craig smirks at Tweek, who’s deeply blushing now. Then, he chuckles and squeezes Craig’s hand again. “Dirty talk has always been my expertise.”

Craig nearly chokes, hearing those words. “Really?”

“No! And now keep talking about stars, you b-big nerd.”

He smiles and looks back at the holographic star now. “This is a Red Giant,” he tells his date and talks about it quickly, before the image changes again. Craig doesn’t remember anyone who has ever wanted to hear him ramble about space and stars.

He probably has to keep that boy forever.

* * *

  
They spend about three hours in that museum. Craig’s too excited by all the new things the scientists have found out about space and can’t hold it in. He feels like in paradise, like a child.

“You know,” Tweek says. “Trips to the moon aren’t that expensive in about 100 more years.”

“We’ll do it,” Craig says. “We’re so gonna do it.”

Fuck the Time Travelers Clan. Fuck them and their stupid rules, because Craig’s going to go to space and hold Tweek’s hand on the moon. Wait… No. What was he thinking? This was stupid, he barely knew Tweek. He has promised him one more date, that’s it.

Just because he finally found someone, who listens to him talk about space for hours, doesn’t mean he will follow him to the end of time. Literally. He and Tweek have known each other for a few days only and he and Token had been friends since Craig first found out about his ability to travel through space and time.

He can’t leave Token, he was the closest friend he had and vice versa. He didn’t want to make Token hate him and send his Time Cops after Craig, he wanted to go to the Time Mansion to hang out with him without immediately being arrested. He knew, that it’ll be hard for Token too.

“How about other planets?”, Craig quickly asks.

“You can go there too,” Tweek says. “Pretty expensive, though. And we Time Travelers sadly can only travel on the earth.”

They decide to go eat something at a restaurant and Craig’s confused by the food. Sure, there are some things he knew, but some of the things that are on the menu sound so unfamiliar to him. Tweek orders for the both of them on a screen and promises Craig, that he’ll like it.

The food comes quickly in less than a minute and Craig must admit that it did taste good.

“This sucks,” Craig murmurs.

“What?”

“You know so much about me! I hate it. I know nothing about you.” Tweek looks like he’s trying hard to hide a smile. “Don’t smile. It’s not something to be happy about.”

“It’s cute,” Tweek replies and Craig crosses his arms. “I’ll tell you more a-about myself then.”

“Please do.”

“Born 17.08.2217,” Tweek replies. “It’s 2238 for me now.” Sometimes it’s weird for Craig to hear Tweek’s three years older than him. Not because the guy was so much shorter than Craig (who was bigger than almost everyone anyway), but because he looked so young. It was probably because of his big eyes.

“How do you know? You travel all the time.”

Tweek smiles and rubs his neck. “I keep a diary.”

“A diary,” Craig repeats and Tweek nods.

“A lot of time travelers do. I don’t _write,_ because when I started the diary, I couldn’t even write-”

Craig holds up his hand. “Wait. You can’t write?”

“No. We just type.” Tweek holds up both of his hands now, wriggling with his fingers. “My diary is solely on my phone. You should do that too, that way you can keep track of how much time has passed. It’s really freaky, if you don’t! Like, what if you forget what day it is for you and don’t even realize when your birthday is?

That way, you’ll never know how old you are! Nngh, that’s really freaky.“

Craig has never thought about this, but then again he has never traveled that often in his life. “Maybe I should do that too.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Can you write now?”

“Erh, yeah.”

“Let me guess, I taught you?”

His date smiles and nods and Craig’s kind of pissed off at his older self right now. Is there something he hasn’t done yet? Like, how can Craig find new things with Tweek to do, when his Future Self has done it all? He can’t believe he’s jealous of himself right now.

“I kind of ran away from home when I was sixteen,” Tweek tells him. “My p-parents are… complicated. I love them, I guess, but…” He shrugs. “Been traveling ever since.”

“You’ve been traveling around for five years?”, Craig asks him, surprised. “Have you ever been back to your time?”

“Yeah. I sometimes stop by and visit, but I prefer not to.”

“Doesn’t it… get lonely?”

“I have you,” Tweek blurts out, blushing. “And o-others. Like Clyde and Nichole. Jimmy, Stan, Kyle, Token- and so many more. We’re all friends.”

“Token too, huh?” Craig looks down, wondering how long it’ll take for them to be friends again if he’s going to betray him. ‘Going to’? _Craig, you idiot, you already_ have _._ Wendy has given him the chance to just go, to let all of this behind and not break any more rules. Instead, he had helped Stan and Kyle escape from the Guardians.

Craig was a horrible friend.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Are you?”

“O-Okay, no. Well, maybe. You’re probably freaking out because of Token, right?”

“Once he finds out, he’ll hate me,” Craig murmurs, looking down. He picks on his food and sighs. He looks down, his face hidden in his hand. He can feel Tweek putting his hand on top of Craig’s other hand and Craig looks up and into Tweek’s green eyes.

“He’ll understand.”

“He won’t.”

“Yes.”

“I’m really fucking tired of you telling me about my future, you know?”

Tweek flinches, as if Craig has just hit him and looks down. “I-I’m sorry! I’ll stop. I know, it’s freaky. It freaked me out too, you know!”

Craig totally forgot. Tweek had been in his place too once. “It’s really freaky,” Craig agrees, leaning back. “Especially because I already know what’s going to happen with us.”

Tweek doesn’t say anything and just stares at him. “What’s going to happen with us?”

“Don’t make me say it.” Craig’s suddenly weirdly interested in the way his food looks. Yeah, it looks quite unique, Craig must say he liked this dish and-

“I wanna know.”

“Do you like to tease me?”

“Maybe.” Tweek grins, all teeth and widely.

Craig flips him off and drags his hat down, trying to hide his face. “I hate you.”

“Do you?”

“Maybe,” he parrots Tweek, who’s laughing now, kicking Craig’s leg under the table.

“Idiot. I’m trying to be vague.”

“You do a horrible job in trying to be vague,” Craig shoots back and Tweek shrugs.

“I could do better, but I like to piss you off.”

Craig opens his mouth, startled by that comment and the big smirk that’s appearing on Tweek’s lips. What a mother fucking idiot. He hated him and wanted to fucking kiss him to make him stop grinning like that. It looked stupid and way too adorable.

“You little shit, I bet you can’t even do better.”

“I can. I’m an amazing actor. You’re so b-bad at acting. I love Time Traveling because I can always p-pretend I’m somebody else! At least that’s what I’ve almost always did until…”

“What? You met me?”, Craig teases him and Tweek bites down on his lower lip.

“No. That would be fucking cheesy.”

“You were going to say it, weren’t you?”

“What if I was?” Tweek looks up, batting his eyelashes, lips pouting. What the fuck was he doing? Craig gulps and now he was kicking Tweek’s leg under the table.

“Then you’re worse than I thought.”

“Probably.”

“Can you _please_ stop being vague?”

“You said please!” Tweek gasps, clutching his heart and Craig rolls his eyes and smiles, asking himself where this guy has been all his life. When has he ever smiled so much?

Of course, the only person that could make him this way was some guy from the 23rd century, who he wasn’t even allowed to hang out with because of the Time Traveler’s Rules. This was some next level sci-fi Romeo and Juliet shit. Starring: everyone from the entire planet from every Timeline- and Tweek and him. It was like the universe was playing a joke on him.

“Is that a yes?” Craig immediately regrets asking this. “Don’t.”

Tweek opens his mouth and Craig puts his hand over it. “Do _not_.”

Tweek takes his hand and tilts his head. “Who said I wasn’t going to say ‘yes’?”

“I’m pretty sure, you wouldn’t have.”

“Maybe I would’ve.”

“I fucking hate you.”

* * *

They’re silent again, when they go back to Craig’s time in 2016, right before the break ends and he has to get to work again. Right in this place he has met Tweek for the first time a few days ago. He isn’t wearing the blue shirt from Best Buy anymore or the beige pants, but at least he still has the blue hat on his hair. A reminder that’s this is where he’s from, that this was his life.

Craig’s life wasn’t a crazy adventure with some cute guy through time and space, running away from the Time Cops. That can be Stan and Kyle.

“I have to go inside again,” Craig says. “You know, work.”

“Yeah.” Tweek looks disappointed and down on his toes. 

Craig takes a deep breath. “I need some time to think, okay?”

Tweek looks up again quickly, a hint of a smile, and hope in his eyes. “Really?”

“Give me a few days,” Craig says, nodding. “Maybe... you can stay here.”

Tweek snorts. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m searched by the Guardians, Craig. I can never stay at one time for too long.” Craig probably was too. He takes a deep breath.

“I can’t just follow you.”

“Please,” Tweek whispered.He barely knew him! Craig stares at his green eyes. Maybe green was his favorite color... 

“I can’t,” Craig replies. “I’m sorry. I have to think about this. Can you come by in a few days?”

“You know I’ll just go there immediately?”

“Don’t you want to think about this too?”

“There’s nothing to think about.” The young man shrugs and Craig wishes he could be so sure too, but right now, he was torn. Everything was speaking for him to not do it, literally. The rules, his family, his best friend, and the only reason for him to do it was this guy he barely knew. This really, adorable, cute and funny guy that could make Craig smile and laugh like he never has before.

“Just give me a few days.”

“Okay.” Tweek lowers his head and then smiles. “C-Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“What?”

“If you kiss me now, I know I’ll probably just go with you! No way, that’s manipulation and not fair!”, Craig replies, putting his hand before his mouth, hiding how embarrassed he was by his words.

Tweek chuckles and then stands up on his tip toes and plants a kiss on Craig’s cheek. It’s warm and Craig immediately puts his hand over the place Tweek’s lips have just touched. 

“See you in a minute.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay .pls tell me i'm clever for including awesome-o LMAo


	8. 1914: A Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig finally dares to look down to Tweek, his face flushed and his pupils dilated. He seems shocked.
> 
> “Everything okay?”, Craig asks. “You’re not gonna leave me again, right?”, he asks, teasingly.
> 
> “What? No! Gah, o-of course not. Never.”

The rest of the day is just like every other day of Craig’s life.

It was like nothing has happened. As if Kenny hasn’t come in today and talk about Time Traveling and then took out a gun to kill himself. As if Tweek hasn’t suddenly appeared with his gorgeous smile and self. Or as if he hasn’t spent a day in the 50’s with Clyde and Nichole, or was arrested by the Time Guardians in the 22nd century. As if he hasn’t met Stan and Kyle, who were kind of partners in time. 

Craig has never felt like this before, but for the first time, he felt shallow. As if his boring life was _too_ boring. Like there was something missing, the thrilling adrenaline of them running away from the Guardians, how his heart beat faster when he and Tweek hold hands or how he can’t stop grinning like an idiot when he was around Tweek.

_Cut the crap, Craig,_ he tells himself. Only a few days have passed since Kenny step into his life. How can a few days change everything? It was impossible. He can just go back to his old life, pretend like nothing has happened and hang out with Token without feeling guilty. Well, _too_ guilty.

He falls asleep quickly after work and on the next day, Saturday, he cleans out Stripe’s cage, like always, letting her play in his room and hanging out with his sister. Ruby’s brushing Stripe’s fur and talking about nothing important, while Craig just listens. His mind wanders off to Tweek all the time and it’s horrible, but it’s impossible not to think of Tweek.

He downloads ‘Can’t Help But Falling In Love’ by Elvis on his phone, because it’s Tweek favorite song and listens to it for the entire day. He can sing it by heart only after a few times, because who doesn’t know this song? Craig wonders if maybe he has something to do with the fact that Tweek likes it. 

The lyrics are so fucking cheesy. Craig has never been in love, he has never been interested in anyone like that before. He has had a girlfriend when he was like twelve, but she wasn’t important. Just some girl from class he dated for not more than two weeks because at that time, everyone had a girlfriend. None of them particularly kissed their girlfriends or went on dates with them, they just were _there_. 

Then there was Heidi, his date for prom and the first girl he has ever kissed with tongue. Heidi was cute and nice, but she was, well. A girl. And Craig was gay and therefore had no interest in her. He has always known he liked guys, but he has always thought that maybe he liked girls too. Pushed himself to date them, but it has never felt right.

That time with Tweek though… When he kissed him, everything had been wrong. The location, the situation, the kiss. They had been in an alley next to a fucking dumpster, breathless and high of adrenaline because of the chase and the kiss had been awkward and yet it had felt better than anything else.

God damn it.

Craig goes to the Time Mansion to visit Token, who was like always, sitting in his office behind an ebony table, looking busy. He was always busy, but he somehow managed to make himself time for Craig. How could he betray him?

“Hi,” Craig says, sitting down on the chair across from his best friend. Not long ago and he had sat across Wendy, the girl that was one day going to take the mantle of his best friend. 

“Hey.” Token looked up and smiled. Fuck, there it was again, the guilt.

“I was in 1952 and 1958 the other day,” Craig tells him.

“I thought you hate the past and never go more back than 1990,” Token replies, raising his eyebrows.

“I do. I was also in 1889.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

Craig looks around and takes one of the unused pens on Token’s table, playing with it out of nervousness. “I was also in the Time Mansion in 2149.”

“Okay.” Token sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Explain yourself now.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“What?”

“I broke the rules, traveled around time with this super cute guy and broke the rules and I was on the Eiffel Tower in 1889 and in the 50’s I haven’t met Jimmy, but I met his future wife-”

“Nichole?”

Craig nods. “And then there was this Time Guardian, Bebe Stevens, who’s from 1970 or something. She caught me and brought me to the 22nd century, where I met Wendy, the Leader of the Time Travelers that time and she told me not to hang out with Tweek anymore basically.”

“And now you’re here.”

“No. I kind of did worse things. Like, help out two other Travelers who were on the run from the Clan, Stan and Kyle. And _then_ I went on another date with Tweek, and I- I’m sorry.”

Token stared at him with wide eyes, then put his hand over his mouth and shook his head. “I asked myself when this day would come.”

“Wait, you _knew_?”

“No, dumbass. I’ve always wondered. Which Time Traveler doesn’t travel around? You used your abilities for really useless shit.”

“Well, thanks, asshole,” Craig snarls and Token sighs.

“I’m not encouraging what you did, Craig. But every Time Traveler does this at some point in their life, if they’re not Guardians,” Token replies.

“So, you forgive me?”

Token nods. “Yeah, man. You’re my best friend.”

“I’m the only friend you have. And all the servants here don’t count, nor do the Guardians that sometimes drop by to file in a report or something.”

Token rolls his eyes. “And you’re here now, right? You only had one other date with that guy. What was his name?”

“Tweek. I know, weird. He’s from the 23rd century.”

Token whistles. “So, you like him, huh? I never would’ve thought I’d ever see you have a crush.”

“Shut up,” Craig murmurs, crossing his arms. “The day _you_ finally have one is the day a miracle happened. You’ll stay a virgin for the rest of your life.”

“I’m not a virgin, though,” Token says, looking down, flustered.

“Holy shit? Who?”

“Uh, one of the guardians that always drop by to file in reports?”

Craig laughs. “Well, congrats.”

Token folds his hands together and Craig lets down the pen he has played with for the past minutes. He wasn’t nervous anymore, no, his best friend has forgiven him. He can’t think of a better friend than Token. He can, however, think of thousand people that were better friends than he was.

“By the way, Nichole still lives.”

“No way. Really?”

“She’s I think 83 now? Mrs. Valmer lives with one of her children in Denver as far as I know,” Token explains.

This was a surprising turn of event. Wait… If Nichole was still the wife of Jimmy in this timeline, it meant that Future Craig will still someday go back and introduce these two. Does it also mean he’ll be there with Tweek? Or will he turn him down the next time he sees him?

Token looks down at his paperwork again. “We can hang out in like half an hour. Still have to do this first.”

“Okay. But…”

“Yeah?”

“What would you do if I’d travel around space and time with Tweek?”

Token shrugs. “I’m sorry, but that’ll mean we’re enemies.”

“Are you serious?!”

“No. Of course we’re not enemies. You’ll always be my friend, Craig, no matter what.” Token rolls his eyes. “Obviously I’ll still have to stop you and arrest you. Man, you know you’re important to me, but I have a duty as the leader. Upholding the clan’s law is my top priority. I’m sorry, but I doubt we can still hang out casually.”

Craig falls back into his chair. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Thanks. I’ll go hang out in your bedroom and wait for you. Let’s play a video game or something.” Craig stands up and leaves the room.

* * *

  
A few days.

Craig has told Tweek to wait for him ‘a few days’. What the fuck did that guy understand under that definition? _A few days_ have already passed! Six days, in which Craig has gone back to his normal life. Work at Best Buy, hang out with Token, small talk with his family, taking care of Stripe and watching Red Racer.

His life was awfully boring, that’s what Craig realized. He didn’t want to travel, because what if Tweek was going to turn up?

Fuck, he hated this and he hated that guy. He spent almost every minute of his day thinking about him and on the third day Craig has even woken up from an awful wet dream. Okay, the dream wasn’t awful, it had been rather nice, but that wasn’t the point. 

The point was, that Tweek just didn’t turn up.

Even if Craig was going to turn him down, he could at least show up, right? Maybe they weren’t that close after all. 

Craig was going fucking _crazy,_ trying to analyze everything Tweek or the other have said. Okay, none of them have explicitly said that his future self and Tweek were in a romantic relationship, but Craig was sure. Tweek had wanted to kiss him, for god’s sake! Maybe it wasn’t a serious relationship, just a fling, something between two time buddies, Partners in Time. 

Maybe it was just because they were both lonely when they traveled through time. That might also be the reason why Stan and Kyle were together, right? As far as Craig knows, Wendy and Stan used to be a couple.

God, he hated this. Can this guy not just turn up? He went through the five stages of grief, and by the tenth day, he just thought that Tweek could fuck himself. Fine, he wasn’t turning up? Okay, that’s totally fine for Craig. He was going to turn him down anyway. He wouldn’t give up his friendship with Token the way it was now just for that guy. Nope.

And yet Craig still didn’t leap through time in fear Tweek might show up and not find him. God damn it, he had it hard for this guy, right?

On the thirteenth day, he was hanging out in his bed, when the doorbell rang. Craig couldn’t bother to get up and open the door, Stripe was sitting in his lap. Then, Ruby’s annoying high pitched voice yelled for him.

“Craig! You have a visitor! A friend of yours!” Token? Since when does Token leave the Mansion? “And no, it’s not that rich friend of yours.”

Craig sighs, and puts down Stripe on his bed and leaves his bedroom, running down to see Tweek standing at his door and Ruby staring at Craig.

“I never knew you had other friends,” she said and then quieter, but still loud enough for Tweek to hear, “especially one that is this cute.”

“Shut up, Ruby and get out.”

Ruby rolls her eyes and leaves them and Craig stares at Tweek.

“Hi,” the blond man greets him. 

“You fucking asshole!”

“Gah! Did I do something wrong?”

“It’s been thirteen days! _Thirteen_ days! What were you doing all the time? Did you decide to take a stop between the leap? I said a few days, I didn’t say almost two fucking weeks!” Wow, this was unusual for him to be this angry. Craig usually always knew how to keep calm and never raise his voice.

“I’m sorry! Gah, please don’t hate me!”

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? To rile me up?”

“No! I thought- a few days… nngh, aren’t that a _few_ days?”

“I meant like three or four! Not thirteen!”

“Oh.”

“Well, at least I’m thirteen days less younger than you now,” Craig murmurs and sighs. 

“Are you still angry at me?”, Tweek asks quietly.

“Yeah.”

“So, you’ll… not go with me?”

“Of course I was going to say no. Especially after you made me wait thirteen days!”

“Oh,” Tweek said again and Craig groans.

“Ah, well, fuck it. I’m not going to say no.”

Tweek’s face lights up and he was now practically beaming at him. “Really?”

“No. And _now_ you can kiss me.” Tweek doesn’t wait long to pull Craig down by the flap ears of his chullo hat and put his lips on Craig’s. It’s so much better than their first kiss and Craig closes his eyes, lowering himself to Tweek’s height so the shorter boy doesn’t have to stand that much on his tip toes. 

He kisses Tweek back on his lips. He tastes like coffee and they’re a little bit tensed at first. Then, Tweek tilts his head to deepen the kiss and it’s weird as fuck at first, because he tilts it again to the left. Who does that?! Craig can’t help but give in, though, and they part for a while, only to find each other again.

When Tweek’s back hits the door, Craig realizes he has moved nearer to him. He lets go, but Tweek curls his arm around Craig’s neck and brings him down again. He opens his mouth against Craig’s and the taller man lets out a sigh and kisses him deeply again, his hands resting next to Tweek’s head on the door. 

He can feel Tweek shifting one of his legs between Craig’s and the tip of Tweek’s tongue brushing on his lips, when somebody interrupts them.

“I didn’t know you have a boyfriend,” Ruby says. She’s standing on the stairs and Craig turns around to her.

He flips her off. “Get lost.”

Ruby shows him her middle finger too. “Won’t you introduce us?”

“No fucking way. Now, go away.”

Ruby rolls her eyes and sighs as she walks past them and to the kitchen. Craig groans and lowers his head, his forehead now resting next to Tweek on the door. He was still framing the shorter man and Tweek’s hands were grabbing at Craig’s shirt. 

Craig finally dares to look down to Tweek, his face flushed and his pupils dilated. He seems shocked.

“Everything okay?”, Craig asks. “You’re not gonna leave me again, right?”, he asks, teasingly.

“What? No! Gah, o-of course not. Never.” Tweek pulls him closer again and kisses him. 

“Stop making out at our door!”, Ruby yells and Craig wants to kill his sister right now. 

“Mind your own business,” Craig shouts back. “Let’s get out of here.”

“O-Okay.” Tweek still seems like he can’t comprehend what’s going on right now and Craig thought that it was incredibly cute. He puts his hand on Tweek’s cheek and tilts his head to plant a small innocent kiss on his lips, smiling.

“Any special wishes?”

Tweek looks up at him, the back of his head hitting the door and the grip on Craig’s shirt loosening. “Actually, yeah. Don’t hate me for choosing the past, though.”

“Fucking hate you for being vague. Just tell me the year.”

* * *

  
“Why 1914?”, Craig asks him.

“I want to show you something.” Tweek sadly lets go of his hand. Well, this was 1914, people shouldn’t see you holding hands with some guy. Especially, when you were white and the guy wasn’t. 

“What? The world at the beginning of World War I?”, Craig asks and Tweek rolls his eyes.

“No, idiot. You still feel bad, right?”

“Bad?”

“Because… you know, Token. And the fact that we kind of are breaking the Clan’s rules,” Tweek explains. “Trust me, I was too! I was freaking out like crazy when I first started!”

“And now you want to show me _what_ exactly?”

“Nngh, wait. Don’t be so impatient.” Tweek tugs at Craig’s sleeve and points at a man and a boy. The boy was kneeling in front of the man, polishing his shoes, as the man was reading something on the newspaper. The boy was skinny and all dirty, his clothes worn out and messed up.

“You want to get your shoes polished by a shoe shiner?”, Craig asks. “What the hell. Are you the bourgeoisie?”

Tweek snorts and shakes his head. “Look closer.”

Craig sighs and looks back at the man and the boy. Wait… Was that Kenny? Yeah, that was him. Just much younger and skinnier. And dirtier, of course. “That’s Kenny.”

“Yeah,” Tweek says. “That’s him before he knew he was a Time Traveler. He’s going to die for the first time in about a month.”

“Wow.” Craig can’t imagine how that’d be. Imagine dying and then waking up in another time line. Maybe you even think it’s heaven when you leap too far to the future. 

The man stands up and tosses Kenny a coin and the young teen stands up again to look for more customers. Tweek smiles at Craig and then walks up to Kenny.

“Good evenin’, sir! Can I spare some of your time to polish your shoes for a little bit of money?”

“S-Sure,” Tweek says and Craig doesn’t get what’s going on now. Tweek sits down and Craig sits down next to him, as Kenny starts stalking about useless stuff. He doesn’t even really look at them, but Craig can’t look away.

At least he knows that this boy was much better now, healthy and fit and in love with some guy from 1830. After Kenny’s finished, Tweek gives him money and the boy widens his eyes.

“Sir, this is too much! I’m- You want me to do something else too?”

“No, keep it,” Tweek replies.

“Boy, am I lucky today! Thank you so much!” Kenny stares at them, grinning widely. “I’m totally jazzed!” He jumps up. “I can buy me and Karen some food for a whole month!” He bows and then runs away.

Tweek turns to Craig. “He’ll get better.”

“So you wanted to show me his miserable life? But how does it have to do anything with us?”

“We all have something to do with each other,” Tweek explains. “Nngh, you remember he told you about Butters, right?”

“You mean Leopold? His fling from the 19th century?”

Tweek nods. “Yeah. They find each other again because of us. It takes him a while, but he’s happy.”

“Really?”

“We helped them find each other. Stan took Kenny back to 1830 and reunited the lovebirds. Then, he brought them to the 22nd century, the best century. And now they live there, growing old together and all happy! And we’re part of the reason!” Tweek smiles at him with big eyes. “We might break the Clan’s rules, b-but their rules… sometimes they’re not always for the best.

I know you probably feel bad because of Token and I can understand! Of course! He’s your best friend, but I swear, it’s not going to be the last time you see him! You’ll be friends again, I promise!“

Craig takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “Can we go back to my time or the future again?”

“Yes. I know you don’t like the past-”

“That’s not it,” Craig says. “I just really want to kiss you again.”

Tweek stares at him and then after a while smiles. “I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> craig and tweek already becoming a couple already at chapter 8 is very rare in my fics lmao  
> anyway fyi i changed my url on tumblr (or more like, changed back to my main url) from kylebroflovskis > [aegontargaryen](redrobin.co.vu). still gonna post sp content dont worry aegon is just my trademark url :'D
> 
> also i use the pun "partners in time" too often but 1. i am a sucker for puns and 2. life is strange is one of my fav time travel fandoms 3. pricefield is one of my fav otps
> 
> okay i know i never shut up in the notes but..., who else thinks tilting ur head mostly to the left is weird when u kiss. i think its weird and hate it when ppl do it like no stop


	9. 2016: Sunscreen Lima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Tweek’s fingers carefully glide over Craig’s ribs, his stomach and then his hips is making him crazy. “Tweek,” he moans against Tweek’s lips and he wants more of him.
> 
> “Take off your shirt,” Tweek whispers. Craig nods wordlessly and he takes out his shirt as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the rating goes up  
> i m sorry for whoever isnt into explicit fics....,, you could just skip the entire scene from the hotel until the end since its not really relevant :D

Tweek lets Craig go back to his time to say his goodbyes. It’s not going to be forever, so he doesn’t really say bye to his parents. He spends one last evening with them, writes a note and then tells them he’ll have a sleepover at Token’s, which he has.

He has packed his most important stuff, in a bag, Tweek told him not to take too much, better nothing, but Craig just couldn’t let it all go. He felt bad for leaving his family and Stripe, and he even felt worse for leaving Token, because he had to run away from his best friend from now on.

Just like Stan and Wendy.

Like always, the servants open the doors for Craig. They know him well and Craig goes to Token’s office, where his best friend is sitting. He has a towel over his shoulder.

“Did you just take a shower?”, Craig asks him, when he enters the room.

“Hi, Craig. Yeah, I went out for a run.” Token smiles. “What are you doing here?”

“Sleepover. You can’t say no.”

“Wouldn’t have.”

Token calls it a day soon and they spend the rest of the day together. Watching one of Craig’s favorite horror slasher movies, playing video games against each other, eating potato chips in their boxer shorts and drinking root beer.

On the next morning, Craig packs his things again and Token’s already in his office. He enters the room and there’s a middle aged woman. She’s sitting on the table, hands on her lap. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hi.” Craig clears his throat. “I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Okay,” Token says.

“No, I mean. Alone.”

Token furrows his brows. “Uhm, Annie, can you…”

“Sure.” The woman leaves the two and Craig closes the door behind him.

“Time Guardian?”

Token nods. “2048 I think. She, uh, that’s the girl I…”

Oh. “She was like 40!”

“She was obviously younger when we did it.” Token rolled his eyes. Ah, yeah, right. Craig clears his throat.

“I’ll go now.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I mean… really leave. With Tweek.”

Token looks up and widens his eyes. “ _What_?!”

“I’m sorry, Token,” Craig says, “I really am. But he told me we’re going to be friends one day again.”

“You barely know that guy! Or have you traveled around without me knowing again?”

“No.” Craig looks down, biting on his lower lip. “I know. It’s crazy. I like it boring with nothing in my life ever changing. But… fuck, he came into my life and changed _everything_ and I like it. I really like him and how he changes me.”

“But… I’m your best friends. Since we were kids. I don’t have anyone but you,” Token replies. His voice is weak and Craig feels horrible.

“I know,” Craig says. “I don’t want to loose you, but…”

Token buries his face in his hand. “That’s why you were so weird the whole time.”

“Yeah.”

“You know I could just arrest you now?”

“You won’t.”

Token chuckles and their glances meet. “You know me too well, idiot. Okay, but the next time we see each other, we won’t be on friendly terms anymore. You know, I’ll always care for you, but the safety of the timeline and the Clan’s rules are more important. I have to do my duty.”

“Yeah,” Craig replies. “I know. Thank you.” He walks up to Token, who stands up and they both hug each other a little bit longer than necessary. 

“Sure, man. Don’t die.”

“Don’t have your guardians accidentally kill me,” Craig jokes, but his voice was low and weak. He hated himself for doing this, but he had to. He just had a feeling, as if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

When Craig gets back to his place, where he and Tweek have promised to meet, Ruby tells him she let his boyfriend in his room. Boyfriend. Were they boyfriends? Was that even a thing in the 23rd century or did they have another word for it? 

Craig has no idea. He walks upstairs, the excitement to see Tweek again rushes over his body. When he opens the door, he stops immediately. Tweek’s laying on his bed in one of Craig’s oversized Red Racer shirts and one of his grey sweatpants. The pants are way too big and he had to roll it up, leaving his ankles free. It also laid low on Tweek’s hips, while the shirt was somehow a little bit raised, so Craig can see Tweek’s skin. And then the way his big shirt just fucking fell off Tweek’s shoulder…

Was he doing this on purpose? Craig has never understood what the appeal in seeing your partner in your clothes was, but now that he saw Tweek… And he was playing with Stripe! 

“Hey! Sorry, I didn’t have any other clothes.” Tweek turns around and looks to Craig, who still can’t move. “Uh… How was it with Token?”

“Better and worse than expected. I don’t know.” Craig walks up to Tweek and softly takes Stripe and places her in the cage. “I think she likes you.”

“I think she likes everyone,” Tweek replies. “I used to be so fucking scared of her, man!”

“But?”

“She never bit me even though I always thought she would.” Tweek’s laying on his side now, his head resting on his hand and when Craig turns around to face him again, he sits up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Craig sits down next to him and Tweek takes off Craig’s hat to drive his fingers through the other man’s hair. He smiles at Craig and then pulls him closer to his face, planting a kiss on his lips.

“You wanna go or do you want to stay here?”

“I don’t know.” Craig crawls up on his bed and Tweek leans back, his head hitting the wall now and his arms around Craig’s neck, as the other hovers over him. They kiss again, just a sweet innocent kiss without tongue and with too much space between their bodies.

“Can I ask you a question?”, Craig asks.

“Okay.”

“Where do you get all your money from?”

Tweek stares at him and then laughs. “I hold many shares. The stock market is really useful. When you’re a Time Traveler, you know how the economy’s going to turn out.”

Well, Craig has thought often about doing that too. That, or just winning the lottery with checking out the lottery numbers. “Oh.” He nods and then sits down again next to Tweek. “Maybe we should go.”

“Where to?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“Where have you always wanted to be?” Tweek is resting his head on Craig’s shoulder and looking up to him. 

“Peru,” Craig confesses. “Because you know, one of my parents is from there.”

“Okay. What year?”

* * *

They decide to not change the year and go to Lima in 2016. 

Tweek’s insists on wearing Craig’s Red Racer shirt and Craig can’t help but stare at the exposed skin every time the shirt falls off one of his shoulders. “Okay, do you have sunscreem?”

“What?”

“I’m as white as the your wall, Craig! I can’t go to Peru without sunscreen, or I’ll get sunburned and die! I don’t want to die!”, Tweek explains in and Craig chuckles.

“Sure. I bet my family has some laying around.” Since his family consists of two gingers and a blonde woman. Craig comes back soon with a bottle of sunscreen and Tweek has already taken of his shirt. He’s standing in the room shirtless and Craig’s startled and almost drops the bottle.

“Fuck,” he blurts out.

Tweek takes the bottle out of Craig’s hand. “Thanks.” He squeezes some of it on his hand and then starts lotion himself. Craig doesn’t know what to do, so he just stares at Tweek.

He _was_ really pale and didn’t look that skinny underneath the clothes. No, Craig was actually much skinnier compared to Tweek, who had a little chubby tummy. And the way his hands just glide over his body… _Fuck_. He really wanted to do this for Tweek. He wanted to touch his naked skin and then plant kisses over his body.

Tweek turns around and grins. “Wanna do it for me?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Craig gulps and spreads some lotion on his hand. Tweek turns around for Craig to lotion his back and he does. His heart is beating faster again. He doesn’t recall ever touching anybody like this and his hand is shaking a little as he spreads the sunscreen all over Tweek’s back.

He can’t help it and plants a kiss on Tweek’s neck. The boy turns around, smiling and kisses Craig on his lips. Then, he jumps back. “Argh, sorry. Your shirt has sunscreen all over it now.”

“I don’t care,” Craig replies and pulls Tweek back by his arm and rests his hands on the young man’s hips. His lips find Tweek’s again and he kisses him deeply, letting his tongue slide into Tweek’s mouth. He doesn’t really have much kissing experience, but Tweek has. And holy shit, was it making Craig weak.

One of Craig’s hands buries itself in Tweek’s hair, tugging it a little bit, making the blond let out a quiet moan. Fuck, Craig wanted to hear that again. Tweek bites down on Craig’s lower lip and Craig groaned, as his lover starts sliding his hands under Craig’s shirt, touching his skin underneath. Nobody has ever touched him like this and Craig’s shivering. 

The way Tweek’s fingers carefully glide over Craig’s ribs, his stomach and then his hips is making him crazy. “Tweek,” he moans against Tweek’s lips and he wants more of him.

“Take off your shirt,” Tweek whispers. Craig nods wordlessly and he takes out his shirt as fast as possible. Then, Tweek takes the bottle of sunscreen, puts some lotion on his hand and splashes his hand on Craig’s upper body.

“What the fuck.”

“You need sunscreen too! I’m not going to have you die of skin cancer, Craig!”

“Way to ruin the mood,” Craig murmurs. Tweek grins and pokes Craig’s nose, leaving some lotion on it.  

“Boop.”

Craig rolls his eyes and smiles too, kissing his boyfriend. 

* * *

  
They spend the entire day sight seeing and taking stupid pictures on Craig’s phone. He kisses Tweek in every tourist attraction and holds his hand the whole time until Tweek complains it’s way too hot for that and that his hands get sweaty. 

In the evening, they go to a restaurant and Craig realizes it’s technically their fourth date.

“There’s still so much to see,” he has complained.

“We have all the time in the world,” Tweek replied.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“We can do it all tomorrow!”

“But… where will we sleep?”

Tweek rolls his eyes. “Ever heard of hotel rooms?”

And now here they were, in a hotel room they booked. It’s beautiful and Craig has missed air conditioner, but he was also super nervous. It was a double bed and they were in a hotel room and his… _boyfriend_   and he were going to spend the night lying next to each other.

“I’ll take a shower,” Tweek says and disappears to the bathroom, as Craig sits down on the bed and slowly freaks out.

Were they going to do it? Fuck. He had no experience! He was a virgin! Of course he _wanted_ to do it, he was a horny eighteen year old boy with a crush on a very hot and adorable guy. This was the perfect moment, but he was so nervous. What if he fucked up? Oh god, he’s going to fuck up.

He just _knew_ it. He was probably also much worse than his Future Self and Tweek was already used by older Craig to be super experienced and good at sex and then he was disappointed in the end and realizes he doesn’t like eighteen-year-old-Craig. 

And who was going to top? He or Tweek? Craig walks around the room the whole time until Tweek comes outside with a towel around his waist and another one he was using to dry his hair.

“I’ll… go shower now then,” Craig brings out. His voice sounds so fucking stupid and Tweek nods. 

“Take your time.”

He probably will because he was too fucking nervous. Craig takes a shower, stressing out about everything and groans. This was not going to work. He can’t do it. But he really, really wanted to. He wanted to touch Tweek, kiss him everywhere and have him become a panting and moaning mess. 

_Stop thinking about it before you get a boner in the shower, save it for later!_

Craig realizes he has spent thirty minutes in the shower when he gets out. He quickly rubs himself dry with a towel and stares at himself in the mirror. He wonders how his older self looked like. He was buffer, that’s all he knew. More attractive. Tweek’s probably disappointed by how skinny and lanky he was right now. 

“Stop it, Tucker,” he growls at himself and puts on a fresh pair of boxer shorts. He walks outside and doesn’t find Tweek in the room.

“Tweek?”

“I’m outside,” the familiar voice appears, it seems like it’s coming from the balcony. Craig walks up to him and looks over the city by night. It was breathtaking and he can’t believe he’s never been to Lima before. Tweek turns to him and smiles.

Craig cups his face in his hands and kisses him softly. He was really falling for this guy, wasn’t he? 

“You took a really long shower. I even went downstairs to the that shop next to the hotel. I bought ice cream, but you took so long I ate your share too,” Tweek says and Craig pinches Tweek’s cheek.

“Next time, wait for me.”

“Next time, don’t shower for more than thirty minutes!”

“I-…” I was really nervous for what’s going to happen? Craig just looks away again. “Are you tired?”

“No, not really. You?”

“No.” The air between them is tensed and Craig looks over the city again. 

“Uhm, Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Just because we… share a hotel room and a bed… doesn’t mean we have to, you know.” Tweek lowers his gaze and rubs the back of his head.

“What?”

“I don’t want to, nngh, pressure you to anything. We can just sleep!”

“No. It’s not- that’s not it. I’m just kind of…” Craig groans and walks inside to the room again, letting himself fall down backwards on the bed. Tweek follows him and stares at him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really fucking nervous.” Craig sits up. “I’m… a virgin and you know, I’ve never… Fuck, I haven’t even _kissed_ a guy before you. And you’re… you probably have already done it with my Future Self and now you’re going to be disappointed by how bad I am and then you’ll just-”

Tweek interrupts him by placing his index finger on Craig’s lips and then sits down on Craig’s lap, throwing his arms around him. “I understand.”

“You do?”

“Of course! You’ve already been with me when we met for the first time! I had the same problem! Only I freaked out even more than you! You’re always so calm,” he explains.

“Calm?” Craig snorts. “I’m the opposite of calm. I’m freaking out internally.” Craig curls his arms around Tweek’s waist and buries his face in Tweek’s shoulder.

“Yeah, better than me,” Tweek says. “So d-don’t worry. I’m not with you because of sex. Even though the sex is fantastic.” He grins and Craig groans.

“You’re pressuring me! Now I feel like I’ll be such a loser and not able to satisfy you.”

“Craig! Hey, look at me.” Tweek lifts up Craig’s chin. “Nobody’s perfect at their first try, okay? You don’t need to freak out! And… And I’m experienced, so just follow my lead, okay? And you don’t have to be afraid of h-hurting me.Okay, it’s been a while since I…” He blushes. 

So, Craig guesses he was going to top. “Are you sure?”

“We don’t have to!”, Tweek quickly says. “I’m happy to just be here with you.”

“Me too. But I really want to,” Craig murmurs and Tweek chuckles.

“I want to, too,” he says and then they kiss. Craig has to put his head back and his hand slide down to Tweek’s ass, cupping it. 

“If you want I can, um…”

“Yeah?” Craig’s too excited to think properly as he looks up to Tweek.

“God, this is so much pressure. I want to, like, if it’s okay… Ride you.”

Craig stares at him and then gulps. “Fuck,” he says. “Yeah. That’d be, uh, great?”

Tweek laughs and kisses Craig again. A passionate and heated kiss, grabbing into Craig’s hair and pulling it so Craig has to jerk his head up. Craig doesn’t know what to do when Tweek’s lips leave his and he starts to leave trails of kisses down Craig’s neck. He’s sucking and nibbling on the skin on Craig neck and grinding against Craig, making the dark haired man moan. 

Craig’s fingers curl into Tweek’s messy blonde hair, which is already dry again and he lets himself fall back on the bed and Tweek on top of him. Craig looks up to Tweek, who’s supporting his body on his underarms. His blonde hair is falling down on his face and Craig lifts a hand to brush it out of Tweek’s face before he brings him closer again to kiss him.

Craig can feel himself getting hard by this kiss and Tweek’s hips crush into his again, rubbing their crotches against each other. Craig lets out a gasp as his fingers dig into the skin in Tweek’s upper arms before he puts his hands on Tweek’s ass again and gives him a squeeze. Tweek groans against Craig’s lips, their faces barely a few inches apart from each other. He can feel Tweek’s breath on his face and he dares to go further. His hand slide into Tweek’s shorts and-

“Wait, are you not wearing any underwear?”

Tweek blushes. “Uh, no?”

“Going all commando, huh?” Craig grins. “That’s hot.” 

Tweek grins, licking his lips. “I’m glad you like it.” He puts one hand on Craig’s naked chest and then trails it down below, slowly stroking the trail of hair. Craig closes his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line before he can feel Tweek’s finger curl around his erection.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, his eyes still shut.

“Look at me,” Tweek whispers and Craig opens his eyes before Tweek leans down for a passionate kiss. He pulls off Craig’s boxer shorts and kicks off his shorts too, making both of them almost completely naked. Tweek was still wearing a shirt and Craig was tugging on it. 

Tweek understood immediately what he wanted, sits up and takes it off. He stays like this for a while and Craig takes all of him in. His pale skin, his pink hard nipples, the slight bulge of his stomach, the fact that he almost has no body hair and the few he has were so light you could barely see them. 

“You’re beautiful,” Craig whispers.

“You’re too,” Tweek says, smiling. They were so different and Craig wonders what they look like from the outside. Pale and light brown skin, their limbs tangled. Craig sits himself up, pulls Tweek’s body closer and kisses him. He licks Tweek’s neck, which makes the man moan. Craig grins, becoming more confident as he swirls his tongue around one of Tweek’s nipples. 

“C-Craig…” Tweek is panting now. “Wait, the…”

“What?”

Tweek tries to get up, but fails, so he tries to reach a plastic bag on the drawer with his hand. He pulls it closer and takes out a bottle of lube. His face is all flushed to his chest now. “I, uh, bought it when you were in the shower.”

“I… Have no idea how to…”

“It’s okay. I’ll, show you. I-If you want. I can do it himself too,” Tweek offers and Craig shakes his head.

“No, I want to.”

“Good.” Tweek takes a deep breath. “Maybe we can… change positions?”

Craig nods quickly and then he’s on top of Tweek. “Give me your hand.” Craig does and Tweek puts a big amount of lube on his fingers. Craig lowers his hand, while Tweek spreads his legs, raising his hips a little bit. Craig’s hand is shaking now and he takes a deep breath before slowly stroking Tweek’s hole.

“What do I-”

“Don’t put your fingers in yet,” Tweek whispers and then throws his arms over Craig’s body. Craig nods and massages the area and then Tweek squeezes him. “You can…”

He puts one finger in and Tweek lets out a gasp. “Is this okay?”, Craig asks and Tweek nods. “Yeah.”

Tweek lays back again, letting go of Craig, as he’s curls up his finger in Tweek, stretching him. The blonde man under him shudders, hips jerking. God, seeing him like this was making Craig even more aroused. He was going to explode soon. “Add another,” Tweek instructs and Craig does. 

They kiss as he massages the inner wall of his lover. When Tweek lets him go again, he moans and tells Craig to add a third finger. Craig can’t help but let out a moan too. “Oh god, Tweek,” he breathes, “I wish you could see yourself now.”

“Craig,” his lover under him says. “You can...- take them out.”

He does and Tweek throws him the bottle of lube again. “Uh, condoms?”

“Oh. Uhm, well, we already got tested and I totally forgot them now because we never used them! But if you don’t want to, I can totally understand and-”

“It’s okay,” Craig says, as he lubes his cock. Tweek sits up and now he’s on top of Craig again. They kiss, it’s a sloppy and very messy kiss with too much saliva, but neither of them care. Craig especially not, not when Tweek’s hovering over his cock. 

“I’m gonna-”

“Okay,” Craig says, heavy breathing. Tweek is biting down on his lip as he lowers himself slowly on Craig, taking him in. “Oh my god.”

Tweek’s so tight around him and he feels like he could die happily now. Craig throws his head back, hiding his face with his underarm. “Wait, don’t move.”

“Isn’t that my line?”, Tweek jokes.

“I feel like I’m gonna come right away,” Craig confesses and Tweek laughs.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

Tweek starts moving, rocking his body back and forth at first. Craig starts moaning already and curses himself. Then, Tweek goes faster and moves himself up and down. Craig puts his hand on Tweek’s hips, looking up to his lover. Tweek’s lips are parted, eyes closed. 

“Oh god, Tweek,” Craig moans. 

“Touch me,” Tweek whispers and Craig does. He bucks up his hip a little bit, trying to find the same rhythm as Tweek and wraps his hand around Tweek’s length. Craig moans with every thrust and when Tweek throws his head back, exposing his pale naked neck, Craig can’t hold himself anymore.

“Fuck, Tweek,” he screams. He’d be embarrassed by how loud he was during sex, if this wasn’t so hot right now and he was too close. “I’m going to come-”

“Hold it in,” Tweek whispers.

“I can’t. Fuck.” He comes with a jolt, the orgasm flowing through his body. He falls back, breathless and heavily panting after it and looks up to Tweek. “Oh shit. Sorry, I didn’t last long, fuck-”

“It’s okay, Craig,” he says.

“No, it’s- you’re…” Oh god, this was bad.

Tweek pulls him up to a kiss. “It’s okay, i-idiot.”

“Okay.”

“But we gotta finish me up first.”

Craig chuckles and then wraps his arm around Tweek’s waist before throwing him down and pinning him underneath him. “Craig, please,” Tweek moans and he curls his hand around Tweek’s throbbing erection. 

He pumps his fist up and down while his other hand massage Tweek’s balls, making the shorter boy cry out Craig’s name. Fuck, he’s gonna get hard again if Tweek continues like this. They kiss fiercely and Craig leaves a hickey on Tweek’s neck while Tweek’s hand is buried in Craig’s hair. 

He moans something Craig can’t understand before coming in Craig’s hand. Tweek’s grip in his boyfriend’s dark hair loosens and he closes his eyes, his mouth open and his chest rising up and down. 

“We should clean ourselves up,” Tweek says after a while. “And then sleep.”

Craig nods wordlessly. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

Craig shrugs, blushing. “Well…”

Tweek kisses him. “I came, didn’t I? And it was great.”

Craig nods and smiles. What has he done to deserve someone like him?


	10. 1954: Squad Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do we get married?”, Craig suddenly blurts out and Tweek’s cheeks redden.
> 
> He holds up his hand with the ring Craig has looked at so many times. “Yeah,” he says. “We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think yall ntoice by now that i have no idea what to name my chapters  
> i literally dont think of a title until i have to publish a chapter and even then i dont think much about it idgaf :)
> 
> also i think im gonna put a rating over every chapter since it varies,, lets say this is kinda M-E??? idk man, i think the next few chapters are just gonna be T

Time seems to fly by when Craig was with Tweek.

As for the two of them, they were flying through time. Of course he still felt bad about betraying Token and sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, the guilt eating him up. Tweek was always there for him, that guy never slept enough. And when Craig looked at Tweek in the dark night with the light coming through the window and a tired smile on Tweek’s lips, he can’t help it. 

He probably would’ve done it again, over and over. Always choosing Tweek, despite having his best friend and family in the 21st century. Craig might be a creature of habit, but Tweek was changing this. Tweek was changing _him_. Craig has never realized how boring his life has been before he met Tweek and now no day was boring for him anymore. 

It didn’t even matter what they were doing. Be it some exploring in the future, or sightseeing in big cities or abandoned buildings, a hiking tour or them going skiing. They also met a lot of new people and Craig doesn’t care for them, because he’s pretty much anti-social, but Tweek liked talking with them. He was a great actor, always making up names for his and Craig’s character, giving himself a new backstory and personality. 

Craig still preferred the real Tweek, though. And his favorite time with Tweek was when they were just having a lazy day in their hotel suit, doing nothing but staying in bed all day with Tweek wearing one of Craig’s shirt and them relying on nothing but food from the room service and kisses from each other.

And it did sound fucking cheesy, but I guess that’s what he was then. Really fucking cheesy when it came to his… boyfriend. 

And he was falling hard for Tweek. He had thought about once when Tweek was laying on his chest, they were holding hands with entwined fingers. Crag had brought Tweek’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles and Tweek stared at him with big eyes, telling him he was too fucking sappy, but smiling. 

When Tweek had wanted to get up, Craig realized he didn’t want to let him go. Never. His mind went to his older self who has lost Tweek. How did that happen? How could they just lose each other? He hopes that one day, they’ll be reunited.

Craig wonders when the day will come he’ll lose Tweek and then meet _his_ younger self. He didn’t keep a diary like Tweek did, but he always checked the date on his phone to remind himself how much time has passed since he has run away with Tweek and what day it would be in his timeline now. 

He really hoped his family didn’t hate him for just leaving them with nothing but a crappy letter. Almost three weeks have passed since the day he left them, but he doesn’t regret one single day.

They’re in a hotel in 2016 Dubai, the suite is amazing and big and Craig’s sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and listening to music from his phone, when Tweek takes off his headphones.

“I might like you, you fucker, but even you are not allowed to do this,” Craig growled and Tweek giggled. He was standing behind Craig, his face hovering over Craig’s.

“Yes, I am.”

Craig laid his head back in his neck so he can look up at Tweek. “What’s up?”

“I’m bored.” Tweek puts both of his hands next to Craig’s face on the couch. “Let’s do something!”

Craig sighs. “Okay. When and where?”

“How about we visit the 1950’s squad?”

“1950’s squad,” Craig repeated.

“Hey, you gave them the name!”

“It sounds stupid.”

“Yeah, well, it came from you.” Tweek grins and Craig chuckles. He brings up his hand and squeezes the bridge of Tweek’s nose, making the young man jerk back for a short while.

“Idiot.” Tweek lowers his face to kiss Craig and even though it’s super weird from this angle, it’s still nice. “So, you’re in o-or not?”

“Count me in.” Craig nods. “Bebe better not show up again, though.” In the three weeks they’ve been together, they’ve run away from two Time Guardians, one time from a guy called Gregory and the other time again from Bebe. “Okay, when?”

“How about I introduce you to Jimmy?”

“He’s the Time Leader,” Craig says. “Why are we even friends?” Even Token couldn’t stay his friend and they’ve known each other for years. “Literally only because of Nichole?”

“P-Probably,” Tweek replies. “Hey, it’s not often that a Time Guardian marries.”

“Does Token? And who?”

“Spoiler Alert.”

“You know, I could just look it up?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Craig sighs. “Okay, when?”

“How about we go to their wedding?”

Craig widens his eyes. “Are you fucking serious? You want us, wanted Time Travelers, to crash the wedding of the Leader of the Clan?”

Tweek shrugs. “Yeah?”

“I hate you and your ideas sometimes.” Craig groans, putting his face in his hands. “Fine. Let’s get dressed.”

* * *

  


It’s 1954, they don’t make it in time and the party’s already in the Time Mansion.

“So, do all Time Leaders even get married in the mansion? That’s really fucking depressing.” 

“I don’t know, probably.” Tweek nods. He looks good in his beige suit and Craig stares at him, thinking about how he wants to take it off later.

“Okay, but what do you think how many people from here are Time Guardians and will just fucking get us?”

“A lot,” Tweek replies. “All of Jimmy’s side. That’s why we should stay low.”

Craig sighs and they sit down at a table in the back. There aren’t too many people here and he can see the freshly married couple sitting next to each other and talking with big smiles on their faces. So, that’s how Jimmy Valmer looks like. It’s weird to know that he’s Token’s predecessor and that Nichole’s still alive, living with their child.

 “So, we brought them together?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess we’re good for something,” Craig jokes and Tweek chuckles. 

“You came!” Clyde’s familiar voice greets them and he hugs them from behind. “Let’s announce this!”

“No!”, Craig and Tweek yell in unison.

“What?” Clyde is confused. 

“It’s… complicated,” Tweek explains. Clyde sighs and then sits down next to them.

“Well, you should at least say hello to them.”

“We will,” Craig assures him.

“They’re cute, aren’t they? I’m happy for them even though Nichole literally dumped me for him.” Clyde sighs, resting his head on his hands.

“You never even d-dated,” Tweek says.

“We went on one date okay!” Clyde laughs and puts his hand on Tweek’s shoulder. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore anyway. I have a girlfriend now.”

Craig raises his eyebrow, knowing it won’t last long. “Really? What’s her name?”

“Esther. See that chick over there?” Clyde points at a girl in a blue dress with black hair, talking to another woman. “That’s my girl.”

“Way out of your league,” Craig replies, making Clyde point.

“Aw, Craig, ya gotta stop being so mean to me and have a little faith! I’ll show ya, I’ll dance with her.” He stands up. “See you later.” He leaves for the dance floor, asking his girlfriend to dance.

“So, how long do they last?”

“I, nngh, don’t know anymore. Not long.” 

They talk with some of Nichole’s family members and after a while, Craig says: “I wish we could dance.”

“You’re a horrible dancer,” Tweek replies.

“I’m not!”

Tweek smiles and takes his hand under the table. “Let’s congratulate the couple.”

They ask Clyde to tell them that they’re here and meet them outside. The both of them go outside and wait for Nichole and Jimmy to turn up. They can already hear them coming by Nichole’s heels and Jimmy’s crutches.

Nichole looks even prettier from near, the white color of her dress pleasing her dark skin. “I can’t believe you two made it!” She pulls them into a hug and so does Jimmy.

“I’m r-r-really happy you two are here,” he says.

“Actually, this is Craig’s first time to meet you,” Tweek says. “Craig, this is Jimmy.”

“Oh, you don’t know me yet?”

“No. But, uh, nice to meet you. And congrats.”

Jimmy smiles. “I should thank you. I-If you wouldn’t have brought her to the Mansion with you two years ago…” He looks to Nichole with a wide smile. She just giggles and kisses his cheek.

“Would probably have ended up with Clyde,” Craig jokes and Nichole rolls her eyes.

“I would not have married that goofball,” she says. “He’s my best friend, but no.” Nichole takes Craig’s hand. “I’m really grateful. Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, we d-d-don’t know how to thank you.” 

“Well, you both can thank us by calling off all the Guardians,” Craig replies and Jimmy sighs.

“You know I can’t do that.”

Clyde walks up to them. “Hey, the couple is called! You should get back in here! And, you still owe me a dance, Dolly!”

“Sure thing,” Nichole says. “Will you let us four alone for a while?”

Clyde grumbles. “Sure, exclude me!” He disappears again.

“He’s gonna get over it,” Nichole says, shrugging. “We should get back inside. I wish you two could celebrate with us without having to lay low.”

“It’s okay. We’re h-happy for you.” Tweek smiles and Nichole kisses his cheek.

“Thank you.” 

“We’ll stay here for a bit,” Tweek says.

“Okay.” Nichole takes her husband’s hand and they go inside again.

Tweek turns back to Craig and then smiles. “Look? We’re good people! They’re happy! And they’re not the last couple we’re getting together!”

“I only really care for us,” Craig says and Tweek rolls his eyes.

“Liar. You’re happy for them too.”

“A little bit.” Craig sighs and puts his hand on Tweek’s waist. “Can I have this dance?” 

“Sure, daddy-o,” Tweek grins. From here they can still hear the loud music of the wedding. It’s a slow song and Craig gulps.

“I’m… I don’t know what to do.”

Tweek sighs and puts his arms around Craig’s neck. “Just follow my lead.” He starts moving. Craig looks down at his feet at first, fearing that he’ll step on Tweek’s feet, but they don’t really _dance_ , so it doesn’t matter. They just swing back and forth and look each other in the eyes.

Tweek looks up to him smiling and Craig leans in to kiss him. He loves this guy. Yeah, maybe it was a little bit too early, but he really did. He doesn’t say it though, feeling like a word would ruin this right now. So both of them keep quiet, their bodies pressed against each other as they move to the rhythm of the music.

“Do we get married?”, Craig suddenly blurts out and Tweek’s cheeks redden.

He holds up his hand with the ring Craig has looked at so many times. “Yeah,” he says. “We do.”

“Well, you don’t take my name and neither do I, right?”

“That’s an old custom, man! We don’t do this in my time.”

“Right.” Craig nods and smiles. Wow, he’s really going to _marry_ this guy one day. “How was the wedding?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“I-It was in Vegas. I don’t know, I just had the crazy idea! And then we just- I don’t know! Did it! And then…” Tweek widens his eyes, his face even turning redder and he looks down.

“Then what?”

“Nothing! Too embarrassing!” Tweek pulls him down by Craig’s tie and kisses him. “Just know I’m yours. And you’re mine. Okay?”

“That’s fucking gay.”

Tweek grins and puts his head back. “I know. We’re so gay, we married.”

“No Homo,” Craig jokes, and closes the distance between them again to kiss Tweek. It starts out as an innocent and sweet kiss, but Tweek pulls him by the hair and pulls him closer. Craig pushes him against the wall, taking everything in, Tweek’s quiet moans, his fingers in Craig’s hair, their bodies pressed against each other, Tweek’s hot tongue.

“Craig,” Tweek whispers and then lets his head fall back against the wall, exposing his pale neck. There are still some hickeys from the other day left and Craig licks along it, planting kisses along his neck. Tweek wraps a leg around Craig’s hip, pulling him closer and grinding his crotch against Craig’s. 

“Fuck,” Craig groans. “You’re killing me right now.”

“Good.” Tweek brings their mouths together in a passionate kiss again. “We should, argh, go away. What if somebody catches us?”

“Yeah,” Craig says between their kisses. Tweek lets him go and they’re both panting. Tweek looks down to Craig’s obvious bulge and grins.

“Let me take care of that.” He takes Craig’s hand and starts running. Craig can’t do anything but just follow his lover to one of the rooms in the mansion. The mansion is so big it had tons of unused rooms, he and Token have explored them all at one point.

Craig doesn’t pay much attention to the room they’re in now, because Tweek pushes him against the door and opens the fly of Craig’s pants.

“Fuck,” Craig groans as Tweek lets himself fall down on his knees. He pulls down Craig’s pants and underwear quickly. Craig’s relieved by the release and lets his head fall back the door as Tweek’s hands wander over his growing erection.

The blonde puts his hand on the upper inner thighs of Craig and his breath is ghosting over Craig’s cock. “Spread your legs,” he instructs him and Craig does. Tweek starts kissing and sucking Craig’s inner thighs and then licks him from there all the way to his cock. 

“Can you not, fucking tease me?”, Craig asks looking down. Their eyes meet and Tweek grins.

“Don’t be so impatient.” Tweek massages Craig’s balls, who lets out another moan.

“Oh god. Don’t stop.”

“Beg.”

“What?”

“I want you to beg for it,” Tweek explains and Craig groans.

“I fucking hate you.”

“Well, that’s not what I wanted to hear.”

“Okay! Okay, _please_ , Craig. Just do something, Tweek.”

Tweek licks his lips, his hand around the base of Craig’s dick before he starts swirling his tongue around the tip. Craig puts his hand over his mouth, muffling the sounds coming out of the back of his throat. He was pretty vocal about his pleasures, but Tweek liked it.

“I want to hear you,” he says before taking Craig in and Craig puts his hand in Tweek’s hair, pulling it. He closes his eyes, his head falling back again and moans.

“Fuck, Tweek, you’re so amazing.” He doesn’t look down to his boyfriend sucking him off, because he knows the image of Tweek will only make him come and he wanted this to last. He praises Tweek and yells out god’s name too often before opening his eyes.

Tweek’s eyes are closed, his long and blonde eyelashes brushing his cheeks, his lips around Craig’s cock, taking as much in as possible and Craig pulls his head back by his hair.

“Tweek, I’m about to-,” he warns him and jerks Tweek’s head back before coming over him. Tweek opens his eyes in surprise and stands up. Craig is panting heavily before pulling up his pants again.

“You don’t need to do that,” Tweek says and licks his lips. Then, he pulls out his handkerchief from his suit and wipes his face off. “You know I don’t mind.”

Craig smiles and then kisses Tweek. He can taste himself on his boyfriend’s lips, but he doesn’t mind right now, because Tweek’s hard cock is poking him. Craig puts his hand over it and grins. “Want me to take care of that?”

Tweek nods. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.” Craig looks over Tweek’s shoulder and  to that table that was standing there. “Get on the table.”

Tweek nods and walks back, sitting on it. Craig follows him, he’s standing between Tweek’s legs now and kisses him sloppily. He opens Tweek’s suit coat and takes it off before he does the same to Tweek’s pants. He just pulls them down and kisses him again.

“I wish I could fuck you,” Craig says, making Tweek let out a cry, as he buries his face in Craig’s shoulder. “You want that too? I’d love to fuck you right now on this table.”

“Yeah,” Tweek whispers. 

“I think I’m getting hard again.”

“Young kids and their stamina,” Tweek murmurs.

“I’m not that much younger than you!”

“Three years.” Tweek kisses him. “You can fuck me once we get home.”

“Oh god,” Craig moans and then spreads Tweek’s legs. He looks down at Tweek’s length before dropping to his knees. Tweek wraps his legs around Craig, making them dangle over Craig’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

Craig’s far from being as good and experienced as Tweek, still having to work on his stupid gag reflex, but Tweek doesn’t seem to mind when he grabs Craig’s hair and lets himself fall back. 

He lowers himself on Tweek, taking as much as he can in, inch by inch. Tweek is already almost over the edge anyway, so it doesn’t take him too long until he comes. Craig jerks back and is choking and coughing. He didn’t see it coming, even though Tweek has given him a heads up warning. 

“Gah! Are you okay?!” Tweek asks, sitting up. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Craig says after a while. “I’m fine. Don’t need to worry. You did warn me.”

Tweek pulls up his pants, tugging his shirt in it. He pulls Craig closer again by his legs and kisses him. “We should get back.”

“So we can fuck?”

“No. To the wedding!” Tweek smacks his head lightly and Craig chuckles.

“I know. That was a joke.”

* * *

  


They don’t stay for too long at the wedding. They come back the next morning and have breakfast with Jimmy and Nichole. The freshly married couple is smiling brightly.

“Well, isn’t this like totally wrong?”, Craig asks them.

“Yes,” Jimmy says. “I’m making an excuse b-b-because yesterday was my wed-we-wedding and that should be okay.”

Clyde comes over too and he tells them Esther broke up with him last night. He’s crying, but it doesn’t last too long, because Jimmy cheers him up. That guy was really funny and Craig loosens himself up. These three people were nice to be around with, he just wishes he can someday be like that with Token too.

When they go to another timeline to sleep, Craig’s too tired to do anything and almost falls asleep immediately. 

“Are you happy?”, Tweek asks him right before he passes out.

“Yeah. Clyde’s a whiny cry baby, but he’s actually cool and not that stupid. Don’t tell him I said this. And Jimmy is funny I guess. And Nichole… They’re cool. I just wish Token could hang out with us too.”

Tweek kisses him softly on his forehead. “He will,” he promises. 


	11. 1999: Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek smiles and Craig can’t believe they’ve barely known each other for a little bit more than a month. Because he can’t imagine not being with him anymore. It just wouldn’t be right.
> 
> “I love you,” he says.
> 
> “What?” Tweek widens his eyes in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda shorter chapter but very cute and fluffy, rating is like. T. i guess???

Tweek tells him one day, it’s New Year’s Eve for his time now.

For Craig it’s still spring, but whatever. They travel to 12.31.1999, right at the turn of the millennia on Time’s Square in New York.

But before they do this, Tweek insists on seeing Baby Craig. “Hey, your ability is c-cool! If you wouldn’t have it, you couldn’t travel to your own timeline!”

Yeah, he was probably the only Time Traveler that was allowed to exist twice at the same time. No one else was able to. So they go to South Park, Colorado, the town Craig was raised in and where the Time Mansion was.

They go to Craig’s family’s old house, they moved to a bigger one when he and Ruby were too old to share one room. They wait until his family goes outside. His parents look so young, only some years older than he was now. They look so happy as they carry little baby Craig in a buggy.

“Oh my god,” Tweek whispers and squeezes Craig’s arm. “You’re so cute!”

“Shut up,” Craig murmurs and Tweek giggles. He really wishes he could see Baby Tweek too.

“I want to squish your cheeks! S-So adorable! Aw, it’s a pie!” Apparently ‘it’s a pie’ was also some slang from Tweek’s time, Craig can’t get behind. Tweek gushes a little bit more about Craig’s younger self, until he interrupts him.

“Hey, do you want kids?”

“What? No! No way, they’re way too much pressure, I don’t even like holding them, I’m afraid of dropping them or squeezing them too tight and them dying-”

“Okay, chill. I was just asking. A child would also be a problem still we’re always traveling around and running from the Cops.”

Tweek’s laying his head on Craig’s shoulder. “Yeah. Nice to know you already think it would be our child.”

Craig flinches and blushes. “Well, we’re married,” he says. “At least you are with my Future Self.” He takes Tweek’s hand and touches the ring. He’s a little bit jealous of himself and knows it’s stupid. It’s not like he’d marry Tweek now, they haven’t been together that long.

It was nice to know they will marry each other some day though. He brings Tweek’s hand up to his lips and plants a kiss on the palm of it. Tweek giggles and then tugs on his hat for Craig to lean down, so Tweek can kiss him on the lips.

“You’re so sappy,” he says.

“I’m not.”

“So are.”

“My idea of romance is watching G-Force the movie on repeat.”

Tweek furrows his brows. “What is G-Force?”

“Oh my god. It’s hilarious. It’s a movie about animated guinea pigs that are secret agents.”

Tweek giggles. “O-Only you would love such a movie.”

“A lot of people liked that movie.”

“Children!”

Craig pinches his boyfriend’s nose. “Shut up.”

“I like your idea of romance,” Tweek tells him. 

“You’re into Netflix and Chill with a guinea pig movie.” Craig chuckles and Tweek just tilts his head.

“Netflix and Chill? Wait... I think you explained me once what it meant...”

Oh, right, Tweek was from the 23rd century. Craig just shakes his head and laughs. “Forget it. I’ll just show you some time.”

Tweek grins widely and Craig thinks that he can’t wait for the day he’s marrying him.

 

* * *

 

They leap to the Time’s Square afterwards, only five minutes before the clock changes and it’s 2000. Tweek looks up to him and smiles. “Do you want to stay here for the night?”

“Yeah,” Craig replies. They watch the crowd going crazy and yelling while confetti is everywhere. Tweek laughs before he gets pushed by someone and stumbles into Craig’s arms. He curls his arms around Craig and looks up, smiling.

“I wish,” Craig says, “I could kiss you at every New Year. We could travel around all the time just so I could give you a New Year’s kiss.”

“You’re so fucking sappy,” Tweek teases him.

“Fuck, what did I just say?”

Tweek laughs and stands up on his tip toes to kiss him. “I’d like that, though.”

“God. Really? That’s kinda a little bit too sappy. Too sweet, it’d give me cavities.”

Tweek laughs. “You might be a closeted romantic after all.”

“Am not.” Craig puts his arm around Tweek’s shoulder and looks around. It’s so full and there were so many people. It’s weird to think that for Tweek, all these people were nothing but ghosts. None of them were alive anymore in his time. God, that was a depressing thought, he should think of something else.

“If it would snow, I’d be sooo happy,” Craig says.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Tweek smiles and Craig can’t believe they’ve barely known each other for a little bit more than a month. Because he can’t imagine not being with him anymore. It just wouldn’t be right.

“I love you,” he says.

“What?” Tweek widens his eyes in surprise.

“I love you.”

Tweek bites down on his lower lip, he’s shaking and tears form in the corner of his eyes.

“Shit, is it that bad? It’s not like it’s the first time you’d hear this from me, right?”

“No. It’s, nngh, it’s okay. I love you. I love you too.” He kisses Craig right before the countdown falls to zero and everyone around them goes crazy. When they lean back, Tweek’s smiling. “I love you.”

“Okay, you don’t need to say it so often,” Craig jokes, but he can’t help but smile widely. Even though it’s cold as fuck right now, he somehow feels warm all over.

“It’s just been a while since I said it,” Tweek defends himself. 

“I forgive you.” Craig kisses his forehead and Tweek laughs. 

* * *

 

It’s impossible to find a free hotel room in New York on New Year’s eve, so they leap to another time. When they fall into their hotel beds, some days before, they’re both exhausted. They’ve been celebrating the New Year with the other New Yorkers.

Tweek cuddles up to Craig and looks at him. “Can you say it again?”

It’s dark and they haven’t closed the curtains, so the moonlight is shining in and on Tweek’s pale skin.

“I love you,” Craig whispers and Tweek smiles. It’s a sad smile though, and when he kisses Craig, he can feel that Tweek’s shaking. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Tweek says. “Everything’s okay.” They kiss again and this time the kiss lasts much longer. 

* * *

 

Everything was not okay. Craig wakes up in the middle of the night because Tweek’s jerking in his bed, moaning. It sounds like he’s in pain, he’s shaking and twitching and Craig is too scared.

It seems like he had a nightmare, he can hear Tweek yell out ‘No’ all the time and he sits up quickly. Craig gently pats Tweek’s cheek.

“Tweek, wake up, Tweek…”

The young blond man wakes up with a jerk, his eyes opening quickly. They’re filled with tears and he sits up, shaking and then breaks down. He just curls into a ball and starts to sob. Craig doesn’t know what to do and so he pulls him into a hug, holding him tight.

“Sssh, I’m here, everything is going to be fine. I’m here, okay?”

Tweek’s still crying and shaking and he’s shaking his head. “Craig,” he whispers. He looks up, the expression on his faces still scared. “I’m… I-, nngh, please don’t let me go.”

“I won’t,” Craig says.

“Please!”

“I won’t, I promise!”

Tweek doesn’t seem to believe him, rocking back and forth now and pulling his hair. Craig takes his hand gently into his. “Hey, Tweek. Look at me. Look at me, okay?”

Tweek looks up and their eyes meet.

“I’m here. I’m here with you and you’re safe now. I love you, okay?” He kisses Tweek’s forehead.

“No… no, no,” Tweek whispers over and over again. Craig doesn’t know what to do, he feels so helpless to Tweek’s panic attack. He strokes his back and then his eyes fall on his phone. He has an idea.

He takes it out and puts on Tweek’s favorite song, ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’. He puts one of the headphone in Tweek’s ear and the other in his. Tweek looks up at him and Craig smiles.

He tugs at Tweek and then pulls him softly out of the bed. He has no idea what he’s doing when he starts moving, slowly dancing around the room with Tweek. Craig clears his throat before starting to sing.

“ _Wise man say, Only fools rush in… But I can’t help, falling in love with you_ ,” he sings. He’s a horrible singer, but it seems to calm Tweek down, so he continues. “ _Shall I stay, Would it be a sin... If I can’t help falling in love with you._ ”

Tweek calms down, he’s still crying, but he’s not shaking anymore. He buries his head in Craig’s chest, as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, singing quietly into Tweek’s ear in which the headphone wasn’t in.

“ _Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be… Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can’t help falling in love with you…_ ”

When the song ends, Tweek looks up, his cheeks all wet, just like Craig’s shirt. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Craig smiles and wipes the tears away from his lover’s face with his sleeve. He then kisses his cheeks, still wet and salty. “I love you,” he says. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tweek looks down. “I don’t know.” He takes Craig’s hand and squeezes it before sitting down on the bed. Craig sits down next to him and Tweek rests his head on his shoulder. “I’m… I’m just so happy.”

“You know, this makes no sense, right?”

“I have you here with me again and you s-said you love me tonight and I’m so happy and I am just so scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of losing you.”

Craig takes a deep breath before cupping Tweek’s face. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, okay? You’re not going to lose me. I’m here.”

“But I did! I lost you!” Tweek jerks away and hugs his own frame. “I did lose you.”

“Yes, but you’ll find me again some day,” Craig says. “And then I’ll go and visit your old self. And I’ll make you fall in love with me again.”

Tweek’s lips curl up to a smile. “You will.”

“Yeah, I will.” Craig kisses his nose. “And you will not lose me.”

Tweek looks down, sadness still shown all over his face, but he forces himself to a smile. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“You want to go back to sleep?”

Tweek nods and Craig lays down next to him. Tweek lays down too, and immediately cuddles himself against Craig’s side. His hair is tickling Craig’s face, but he doesn’t care. He buries his face in it and closes his eyes. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it your favorite song because of me?”

Tweek hesitates. “Maybe.”

“Is my future’s self favorite color green because of your eyes?”

Tweek looks up, his cheek turning red. “How s-should I know?”

“You do, don’t you?”

“Go to sleep, Spaceman.” Tweek doesn’t seem to want to talk anymore, he closes his eyes and Craig sighs.

He has a feeling there was more to this. Maybe… maybe Craig was dead. Maybe that’s why Tweek was here, because his Craig died. It hurts a lot to think about this, but it does make sense.

But time is fluid and can change at any time and he’s not going to die. No, he’ll change his time because he’s going to stay with Tweek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think craigs favorite movie is NOT g-force then you have to come here and fight me  
> also i love cant help falling in love so much... suhc a sappy and cute song


	12. 2032: Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s just say I prefer Tweek as my son in law.” He pats him on the shoulder and Tweek grins.  
> “Thanks, T-Thomas.”  
> “Well, I’m only eighteen. Technically, he isn’t your son in law yet, I haven’t married him,” Craig says, but then he looks to Tweek. “I look forward to it though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while ,,,  
> chapter is rated T

Craig never had a boyfriend before Tweek, but he’s sure he would’ve introduced him to his family already if they weren’t two Time Travelers on the run.

So when Craig brings up his idea to visit his parents to introduce Tweek to them, Tweek was resting his head on Craig’s lap and looking up. “You already introduced me to them.”

“Oh. But... how?”

“Er, they know. I mean, you left a letter when you just left them. So of course they were worried sick, man! They asked Token and he explained to them what you are. He also said that they have to hand you over once you visit them.”

Well, that did make sense. Craig was kind of glad his family knew now, it had been painful to hide it all the time. How was he supposed to explain how he got all the stuff from every time he leaped to the future to buy something for a cheaper price? 

“But how did we meet them then?”

“C-Craig, give your family some credit. They of course didn’t hand you over! You’re their son!” Tweek grins and brings up his hand and grabs into Craig’s hair. 

Craig was glad his family was so loyal. It’s not like Token wasn’t, he can understand him, it was his duty to uphold the Clan’s rules, even if they were stupid. “So, you wanna meet them then?”

“O-Okay.” Tweek sits up and leans against Craig’s shoulder.

“When?”

“I know! Let’s, argh, go to 2032!”

“Why 2032?”, Craig asks and Tweek just grins. 

“You’ll see.”

Craig groans and then throws Tweek on the couch again. He pins him under his body and shakes his hand. “You little shit are being vague again. I hate it.”

“You don’t,” Tweek replies, smirking.

“So do.”

“Now you’re just being a child.”

“Fuck you.” Craig kisses Tweek’s forehead and then his nose. Tweek wraps his arm around Craig, but then Craig bites on his nose and Tweek cries out.

“Man, what the fuck was that for?”

“For being a little shit and calling me a child.”

Tweek laughs and then pats on Craig’s back. “Okay. Get off me.”

“Nope.” Craig just falls down on Tweek’s body and buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re heavy!” Tweek was by now wiggling under Craig, but he didn’t move.

“I’m not heavy. I’m a lightweight.”

“Argh, you might be skinny, but you’re not a lightweight. Also, your bones are poking at me!” 

Craig chuckles and puts his weight on his lower arms now. “Are you sure that’s one of my bones you’re feeling?”, he asks teasingly before he starts slowly grinding against Tweek.

“Oh god. You’re such a fucking nerd.” Tweek laughs and Craig kisses him.

“Ssh, I’m trying to set the mood here.”

“Sure you do.” Tweek squeezes his butt. “Nerd.”

“Oh, shut up, Tweekers. Don’t call me a nerd when I try to get in your pants.”

Tweek giggles again and Craig grins. He likes making him smile. “Am I succeeding?”

“Nah,” he replies, but he does pull Craig in for a kiss and wraps his legs around Craig.

* * *

 

They travel to 2032, just like Tweek wanted. If Craig wouldn’t have left his timeline, he would be 36 by now. He wonders if Ruby is already married and has children. Or how Token was. He looks to Tweek, who doesn’t seem too nervous when they’re standing in front of the door.

Well, it wasn’t the first time for Tweek to visit Craig’s parents, but it was the first time for Craig to meet them with Tweek. Plus, it has been a long while since he saw them and he really missed them. He wasn’t used to being apart from them for so long. He rang the bell. It was weird, because he usually had a key to open the door to, but their house had a different door now.

It opened and in front of him was his mother. How old was she now? 60? She wears her hair shorter now and it’s all white, but she’s still the most beautiful woman. 

“Craig!” She pulls him into a hug. “It’s been a while, son. Oh, you look so young! How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Craig replies, but she ignores him already and looks to Tweek. 

“Ah, Tweek. It’s so nice for you two to drop by, son.” She hugs him too. Well, these two seemed close, but then again, Tweek kind of was her son in law. “Come inside, you two picked a perfect time. Your aunt is here too.”

“Red is here?”

“Yes, she and her wife are visiting. Come in the kitchen, we’re having tea right now.” His mother leads them to the kitchen. Sixteen years passed, but not much has changed. Yeah, they got a new kitchen, more modern, but most things stayed the same. In the kitchen was his father. He had even less hair than before now and gained more weight.

“Hi, dad.” They exchange firm handshakes, but that’s all Craig needs to do to tell his dad he missed him. Then, his father turns to Tweek. “My favorite son in law! Come here, let me see you!” He gives Tweek a half hug and Craig’s surprised.

“Thomas, don’t suffocate him!”, his mother scolds him.

Red laughs. It’s weird to see her this old, because his Aunt Red has always been the cool aunt who never seemed to grow up, who traveled a lot and lived in Australia and sent cool post cards and might visit once during the holidays.She still had her fiery red hair, but it was dyed now. 

“Uh. Hi.” Wait, he was young and she wasn’t surprised. “So... you know too that we’re...”

“Time Travelers? Of course, kid. Hey, is this your first time you’re visiting your family since you ran away with your lover?”

Craig was flustered by that question, but just nods as he sits down. His mother serves him cheesecake and he can’t believe how much he missed his mother’s cheesecake. “Yeah.”

“Well, this is fun. Babe, come here! Craig’s visiting!”

“Oh, Craig? This is a surprise!” The female voice comes closer and Craig lets his fork fall on the table, when he saw her. It was Bebe. Sure, they haven’t met that often and he has only ever encountered her younger selves so far, but he hasn’t forgotten her face.

She has shorter hair now, her blonde hair, mostly filled with grey streaks. “You’re- wait.” He looks to Tweek. “You knew?”

“O-Of course I did.”

“I hate you. Always being this vague. So... Bebe is... your wife.” He looks to Red, who grins.

“Yes.”

“You hunt me down over the centuries to capture me and then you go and marry my aunt?!” Was this some kind of bad joke?

“To my defense, you introduced us to each other,” Bebe says. Well, she was born in the late 70’s, so they were about the same age.

“But how? Red lives in Australia.”

Tweek laughs. “Craig. We can travel through time and space.”

“B-But... aren’t you a guardian anymore?”

“How old do you think I am? Of course I still am.” Bebe shakes her head. “Still have some years left until I go on pension.”

“Why aren’t you capturing me?”

“I will.” She just shrugs and Craig’s confused. He looks to Tweek, who just grins. Okay, so there was something else he didn’t know, but for now he just drops this subject. He’s just glad to be with his family again.

* * *

 

They end up staying for dinner and afterwards, his parents show him pictures of Ruby. 

“You were at her wedding,” his father says. “That was three years ago.” 

“How’s her husband?”, Craig asks. He looks at the picture of her wedding. There was an older Craig and a younger Tweek shown next to his sister and her husband. Tweek looked adorable. Well, he still does, but he looked so cute when he was young.

“I don’t like him,” his father explains.

“Thomas!”

“What? Laura, you must understand, back in my time-”

“They’re Time Travelers, they don’t care,” his mother replies and his father sighs.

“Let’s just say I prefer Tweek as my son in law.” He pats him on the shoulder and Tweek grins.

“Thanks, T-Thomas.”

“Well, I’m only eighteen. Technically, he isn’t your son in law yet, I haven’t married him,” Craig says, but then he looks to Tweek. “I look forward to it though.” He takes his cup of tea and takes a sip.

Tweek smiles back at him. 

“Oh, and this is a picture she sent us last month! Look!” Craig’s mother shows him another picture on the screen. It’s Ruby with a newborn baby, dressed in a yellow onesie. 

“That’s Drew,” she tells him. “Your sister’s second child.”

“Drew,” Craig repeats. Wow, he was an uncle and had a nephew named Drew! He took another sip of the tea, which was a huge mistake.

“Drew Naruto.”

Craig choked on his drink and then spilled it all over the place. “Fuck!”

“Language!”, his mother scolds him.

“Drew... Naruto?! Are you telling me my sister named her second born kid Drew Naruto?” He was laughing hard now, almost having tears in his eyes. “What’s their first child’s name? Alice Sailor Moon? Jake Ash Ketchum?”

“No, it’s Red Daenerys. We call her Dany for short, because that’s a complicated name. She was named after your aunt,” his father explains.

“And after Daenerys Targaryen. I can’t believe this.” Craig shakes his head. Wow, he has always made fun of how their generation will name their future children, but he never thought it would become true. Unless, it was just these two weirdos that named their kid’s after fictional characters and everyone thought it was crazy too.

“Craig, my name’s Tweek Tweak. S-Such names are just common in the future.”

“No offense, but I’d rather name my child Tweek Tweak than Drew Naruto,” Craig replies. Drew fucking Naruto. He hopes those children don’t get bullied later. “Who’s the nerd? Ruby or her husband?”

“Max is the nerd,” Bebe shouts. She’s walking into the living room and then throws a jacket towards Craig. “Come, we’re visiting the Blacks.”

“You mean... Token?”

“I told you, I’d hand you over,” she explains. Craig is confused and looks over to Tweek, but he’s just smiling. Well, if he’s sure nothing bad will come from this, Craig will trust him.

* * *

 

Craig was nervous. The last time he saw Token had been them saying goodbye to each other. He looks to the Time Mansion. From the outside, it still looked the same. Big, rich and intimidating. But it had been like a second home for Craig during his childhood. Somehow it didn’t feel like it anymore. 

Tweek takes his hand. “It’s going to be alright,” he promises him.

“Okay.” Craig nods. “Will there be more surprises?”

Tweek grins. “Yes.”

They go inside and Tweek and Bebe tell him that maybe he should go inside alone since it was his first time meeting Token again. This was going to be weird, Token was 36 now and so much has changed since their last meeting. Not just for Token, but also for Craig.

He takes a deep breath and then knocks at Token’s office’ door.

“Come in.” His best friend’s voice war deeper now. Oh god. He was literally twice as old as Craig was. Craig opens the door and when he walks in, Token widens his eyes.

“Craig!” He sits up, too shocked. Token has aged well, he was even better good looking now and had glasses. He was broader now too, and seemed more fit. He walks towards Craig and then pulls him into a hug. Craig’s surprised by it, and he isn’t really the hugging person, but he hugs him back.

Damn, he has been hugged a lot today. It was unusual for him, but he was so glad to see that Token still saw him as a friend and wasn’t hunting his ass down and putting him into cuffs. “I... I didn’t expect you.”

Craig smiles. “I didn’t really plan on coming here. Bebe dragged me here.”

“You look so young. How old are you?”

“Eighteen. It’s been just a couple of months since I left you.”

“This your first time since then we’re meeting?”

Craig nods and Token sighs. “I’m not going to lie, it’s not going to be perfect for the two of us later on. But our friendship lasts.” He chuckles and gestures for Craig to sit down. 

This was just like before. Token behind his office table and Craig sitting in front of it. “So... Still the leader I see?”

“It’s a lifetime task,” Token replies, shrugging. “I’m just glad my successors aren’t alone. This position is too much for just one person to handle.”

Craig’s confused at first, but then he remembers that Wendy mentioned that before her twins had been the leaders of the Clan. 

“Is Tweek here too?”, Token asks and Craig nods.

“Well... Let’s just abandon my work and join him.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Token?”

“I could ask you the same.” Token smiles and Craig shrugs. They walk to one of the living rooms where Tweek is sitting. On his lap is a little girl. Her hair was in braids and she had dark skin. She was about six years old.

“Your daughter?” Craig is surprised by this and Token laughs and nods.

“Yeah.”

“Dad!” The girl walks towards Token and hugs him. “Look what uncle Tweek showed me!” She holds up an origami bird. 

“That’s great, Nichole.”

“Nichole?”, Craig asks. 

“Yes, named after our Nichole,” another voice appears behind Craig. Wait... Craig turns around and there was Clyde. He seemed to also be in his mid thirties. 

“Clyde?! What are you- but you’re- from the 50’s and... What?” Okay, this day was too much for him to handle.

Clyde just chuckles. “Aw, Daddy-o, this is your first time meeting me in this time?” The brunette smiles and then drops to his knees. “This looks great, Nichole. Next time, show pa how to make one too, okay?”

“Okay!”

“I will probably not be able to make one as pretty as yours, doll.” He ruffles her hair and now Craig was even more shocked.

“You... two...”

“Are married and have a daughter? Yeah.” Token laughed. “It’s complicated.”

Craig turned to Tweek. “So that’s what you meant when you say we get Token and his future love together too.”

Tweek nods. “Yeah.”

Wow. This was a lot to take in. On top of that, Token and Clyde seemed like complete opposites of each other! “Okay, but why are you in the 21st century?”

“Two words: Stan Marsh.” Clyde sighs and drops onto the sofa. The others sit down too, while Nichole climbs on Token’s lap. “He dragged me here. Long story. I was stuck in a completely different time, it was horrible.”

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Craig says, to no one in particular.

“Me neither, but then you were like ‘Token, you’re going to marry this guy one day, so stop complaining!’. At that time I just met him and I was really confused why I would marry this dork.”

“Hey!” 

Token laughed and then smiled. “By the way, we have a son now too.”

“Argh, really?”, Tweek asks.

“Yeah. Wanna see him?”

Tweek nods and they go to their second child’s bedroom. “Adopted from a girl. It was a teenage pregnancy,” Token explains.

The little boy was waking up now and before he could cry, Token took him in his arms. Craig wasn’t really a children person, but he had to say it would be nice if he and Tweek could have a family too. But then he remembers, that Tweek didn’t want to have children and they couldn’t have any either. It was okay, he was happy the way he was with him now anyway.

“You wanna hold him?”, Token asks Tweek, who shakes his head.

“What? No way, man! I’ll drop him and then he’ll die a-and that’s my fault!”

“You won’t drop him. By the way, his name is Craig,” Clyde tells him, smiling. “Token insisted. Don’t know why, you’re a loser.”

“I think it’s an amazing name,” Craig says, flipping him off.

Tweek was shocked and then he reached out for Baby Craig and took him in his arms. Tears were forming in his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered to Token. “Thank you...” 

“Hey...” Craig puts his arm around Tweek, but he shrugs him off.

“C-Can I be alone with him? And Token?”

“Er, sure,” Clyde says, confused. Craig and Clyde go outside. 

“You know what that was about?”, Clyde asks him and Craig bites down on his lower lips.

“I think I do.”

“Really? ‘Cause that was balled up.”

“Don’t tell Token, but I think I’m going to die.”

“What?!”

Craig shrugs. “Think about it. Why else would Tweek tear up when he hears that you named your child after me? And why would Token insist on naming him after me? And that wasn’t the first time I thought that this was the case.”

Clyde looks down and sighs. “Okay, maybe you’re going to die. But, Craig, you don’t have to. You have your ability. Unlike other Time Travelers, you can change your own Timeline. You don’t need to die.”

“I know.” Craig smiles. One advantage no one else had, he could always change his own timeline. Well, Kenny could simply not die, which was pretty much handy too, but he’d rather have his ability. “I won’t.”

* * *

 

When Tweek comes outside again, his eyes are red and swollen and Token seems to be down too. They talk a little bit more, but it was mainly just Clyde and Craig. who did the talking, so they said their goodbyes. When they leaped back to another time and were laying next to each other on the bed, Craig pulls Tweek closer to his body.

“I love you,” he whispers in Tweek’s messy blonde hair.

“I know.”

Craig kisses the top of his lover’s head. “I won’t leave you. Ever.”

Tweek looks up and smiles with his sad eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”, Craig asks. 

“Being so selfish.” He kisses Craig. 

“How are you selfish?”

“I just want you for myself. That’s really, argh, fucking selfish.”

Craig cups Tweek’s face in his hand. “If that’s selfish, then be selfish all you want.” Tweek was crying again. Craig kisses his forehead, his nose and his cheeks, that were wet and salty from the tears. Then, he kisses Tweek’s tears and it hurts him, that he’s probably the cause Tweek was so sad. 

“And now go to sleep,” Craig whispers before planting one last kiss on Tweek’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok whoever follows me on tumblr [@warrenworthingtonsiii](redrobin.co.vu) or my [ south park ask blog](askrubytucker.tumblr.com) knows that ive been recently in a SP slump. i'm just not that interested in SP right now?  
> my fandom/interests have shifted and i hope i'll get into it again some day (hopefully before season 20 starts!) so sorry for slow updates


	13. 2103: Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leans towards Craig and kisses him. “Is this because it’s k-kinda our six month anniversary?”
> 
> “Er, yeah.”
> 
> Tweek grins. “You’re so sappy.”
> 
> “If I could have a dollar for every time you call me sappy, I’d be soo happy. Well, I’m happy right now anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of fluff.  
> a nd smut. smuff,... i guess  
> anyway ratings i guess M-E

One thing Craig has learnt while traveling around with Tweek: How to cook. 

The reason was that they always went out eating, Tweek had no idea how to even handle a stove, because apparently in the future, nobody had to cook, and Craig really missed home made food. 

Okay, right now, he was just making pancakes, but that was already more than he could do back in the 21st century. Plus, he has planned to cook dinner for them too. 

The smell of Tweek’s favorite coffee filled the hotel room and Craig smiled. He wasn’t a fan of coffee, but he will always associate this scent with his lover. He puts the food on his tray and walks over to Tweek. Usually, it was Tweek who woke up earlier than him. Craig liked staying in bed for a long time and Tweek didn’t sleep much.

But they stayed awake for a long time last night. He looks to Tweek, who was laying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. He was practically naked except for his underwear, so Craig could see his pale skin poking out of the blanket. He could see some hickeys and his exposed neck and grinned.

He felt bad about waking him up, so he just sat next to Tweek and put the tray of food on the bedside table. Tweek had a light sleep, so he woke up and turned around to Craig. “Hey.” He smiled. “What’s that smell?”

“Pancakes... and coffee,” Craig replies. Tweek’s smile grows wider and he sits up.

“Who are you and what have you done to Craig?”

Craig rolls his eyes and puts the tray on Tweek’s lap before crawling into the sheets next to Tweek. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” Tweek does as he says and Craig puts a pill on Tweek’s tongue. Thanks to the future, there were cool pills so you can get rid of your morning breath. Craig almost never used it though, because he was used to brushing his teeth first thing in the morning, but it comes really handy when you want to kiss your lover first thing in the morning.

Tweek licks over his lips. He leans towards Craig and kisses him. “Is this because it’s k-kinda our six month anniversary?”

“Er, yeah.”

Tweek grins. “You’re so sappy.”

“If I could have a dollar for every time you call me sappy, I’d be soo happy. Well, I’m happy right now anyway.”

Tweek chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee. He closes his eyes and leans back. Yeah, Craig was really happy and he was scared of the day their happiness will be destroyed. But it won’t come to that day, he knew it. 

They eat their pancakes and joke around for a while. “Okay, I’ll go shower now,” Tweek says. He kisses Craig’s nose. “And then we’ll see what we’ll do the rest of the day and whether or not we stay in 2103.”

“Okay.” Craig nods and leans back. He watches his boyfriend climb out of the bed and walking towards the bedroom. Man, he wishes he could be in there with him. Wait, they were dating. Sometimes he still can’t actually believe they were. 

He could just walk in and shower with Tweek... and maybe more. Craig grins and strips his clothes up to his underwear before going to the bathroom too, where he drops his boxer shorts. He sneaks into the big hotel shower that was about three times as big as a usual shower and not slippery at all. 

It was perfect for shower sex and the moment Craig has laid his eyes on it, he had wanted to do it. He walks up to Tweek and hugs him from behind, but it’s not Tweek, who’s surprised. It’s Craig. “Fuck!”, he shouts, as the cold water hits his body. He jumps back and almost hits his head against the wall. 

“Gah! Craig!”, Tweek shouts.

“What the fuck, why are your showers so fucking cold?!”, Craig screams. “It’s like Zero Degrees!”

“Now you’re exaggerating! And you jut take too hot showers! Cold showers are refreshing! A-and they wake me up!”

Craig groans. “This fucking backfired.”

Tweek rolls his eyes. “Your own fault.”

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Craig says. “You turn the water hot and we have hot steamy sex. Or, you left it like it is and I get the fuck out of here because I love myself and am not going to go into that hell again.”

Tweek grins. “Isn’t hell hot?”

“You know what I mean, loser. Don’t get cocky.”

Tweek rolls his eyes, but his hand goes to the shower valve and he turns it to the red part. Craig smirks. “Good choice. Let me know when it’s not cold anymore.”

Tweek sighs. “I can’t believe you’re such a child.”

“You married this child.” 

“You can come in now.”

Craig nods and he steps closer to Tweek again, only to jump back. “Liar! It’s still cold!”

Tweek is laughing now, holding his stomach and Craig groans. Oh, fuck it. He steps under the stream and kisses Tweek on the lips. He pushes him against the wall and continues kissing his lover. He was by now all wet and Tweek was kissing him back, his arms curling around Craig’s neck.

“We still need to, argh, shower first,” Tweek says, while Craig trails kisses over his neck. There were some bitemark form last night left and Craig licks over them. “I need to wash my hair.”

“You can wash mine,” Craig suggests and grabs the shampoo bottle and puts it in Tweek’s hand. Tweek sighs. 

“You’re so horny,” he says. “We could just, nngh, play with our shampooed hair and sing under the shower.” 

“I’m an eighteen year old teenager, of course I’m horny. Cut me some slack,” Craig says and Tweek sighs before kissing him. He puts some shampoo into the palm of his hand and then starts massaging it into Craig’s hair.

“Continue,” Craig tells him before he drops to his knees. Tweek bites down on his lower lip and Craig presses his hands on Tweek’s hips, pushing them back against the wall. Craig strokes Tweek’s cock and places a kiss on the tip of it. He closes his eyes and tilts his head as he plants more kisses on the lower part of Tweek’s stomach.

Tweek continues massaging the shampoo into Craig’s hair and he lets his head fall back. Grinning, Craig licks Tweek’s balls and sucks on them, as his lover becomes hard under his touches. “Ah... Craig...”

“Hey, want me to fuck you?”, Craig suddenly asks.

“Gah! What?”

“Because I could, loosen you up now. When I’m already doing this,” he explains.

Tweek hesitates and then nods. “Argh, okay. But we don’t have any lube here.”

“We have body lotion.”

Tweek kicks him with his foot. “No way man! I’m not gonna shove body lotion up my ass when we have lube in our bedroom! This is not some f-freaking fanfiction!”

Craig laughs. “You could fuck me, if you don’t want to,” he suggests.

“Gah! Jesus, Craig, no. Love yourself. We will not use body lotion.”

Craig rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’ll grab it. Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone.”

“You’re wet and shampoo is in your hair!”

“Who cares?” Craig runs out of the bathroom, and grabs for the lube on their bedside table before he quickly goes back to where Tweek is waiting for him. He has put shampoo in his hair now too, and was washing his hair.

“I said don’t touch yourself.”

“I’m just washing my hair!”, Tweek whines and Craig laughs before he kisses him. His hand grabs Tweek’s hard length. 

“Well, I see you were eagerly waiting.” He drops to his knees again. “Okay, where were we?”

“C-Craig, just get it on.”

“Impatient, are we?”

“Kinda.”

Craig chuckles and puts a fair amount of lube on his fingers. His other hand curls around Tweek’s dick, as he licks it from the base to the tip before taking him slowly in, inch by inch. He can’t really take everything in, so he leaves part of it out.

Tweek moans and grabs into Craig’s hair. He spreads his legs and Craig slowly puts one of his fingers into him. Tweek tenses and moans his name and Craig grins as he starts moving his head and finger. When he’s working in two fingers, Tweek comes and Craig chokes, almost jumping back from it. Then, he swallows it and shakes his head.

“I’m not cut for this. I couldn’t become a porn star.”

“You d-don’t need to swallow it if you don’t want to, idiot.” Tweek strokes his face and Craig stands up. He pulls one of Tweek’s legs over his hips and continues stretching him with his fingers. Tweek moans.

“Ah, won’t you give me a break?”, he asks and wraps his arms around Craig’s neck.

“No,” Craig replies, grinning. “God, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” He’s already hard and just really wanted to fuck Tweek right now, but he has to be patient. He kisses Tweek and rubs his crotch against Tweek’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Craig groans, three fingers now in. Tweek grabs for the bottle of lube as he coats Craig’s dick with it. 

“I, nngh, think you can-”

Craig pulls out his fingers and kisses Tweek roughly. “Turn around,” he orders his lover and Tweek does. He puts his hands against the wall, lowering his back a little bit. 

“This is the nicest view,” Craig tells him, as he leans over him and whispers it into Tweek’s ear from behind. “You should see yourself.” 

“Craig, stop teasing me,” Tweek murmurs, when Craig kisses the back of his neck. “I know you’re at your limit too.” Then this boy has the fucking audacity to rub his ass against Craig’s dick.

“Fuck you,” Craig groans. He slowly enters Tweek carefully, and grabs into his hips. When he’s all in, he stops and kisses Tweek’s shoulder. “You alright?”

Tweek nods. “Yeah, just move already.”

Craig does. Slowly at first until he picks up a quicker pace and gets into a rhythm. “Fuck, Tweek. You’re so amazing. Touch yourself for me,” he whispers. Tweek’s answer is a muffled whine before he does what Craig tells him to. Craig loses track of the amount of times he takes God’s name into his mouth, or Tweek’s. He has always been the more talkative of the two of them during sex. 

Right when he’s about to come, he bites into Tweek’s shoulder and wraps his hand over Tweek’s hand and jerks him off too. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he tells him and right before he can pull out, Tweek moans. 

“I-I want you to cum inside me.”

Shit. There’s no way he couldn’t have come when Tweek was saying such things. He comes and soon after it, so does Tweek. He turns his lover around and now kisses him lazily. Then, Craig lets his head fall on Tweek’s shoulder. 

“Your cum is dripping out of me,” Tweek says after a while and Craig laughs.

“You told me to,” he says.

“I know.” Tweek giggles and kisses him. “Okay, but now let’s shower for real.”

“You mean play with our shampooed hair and then sing?”

“Exactly.” Tweek grins and Craig cups his lover’s face into his hand and gives him an Eskimo kiss. He rests his forehead against Tweek’s.

“You want Jimmy Neutron hair?”

“Who is Jimmy Neutron?”

“I always forget I’m about two hundred years older than you.”

Tweek rolls his eyes. “Don’t get cocky, kid.” 

Craig grins and grabs for the shampoo bottle, squeezing a fair amount of it on his hands. Then, he grabs into Tweek’s hair. “We need to add more foam for this look to work.”

Tweek laughs and pinches Craig’s hips. “I already have enough! This better not get in my eyes!”

“It’s not like it hurts. You 22nd and upwards century kids don’t know the real pain of shampoo,” Craig snarls back, as he starts forming Tweek’s hair. 

“Are you becoming one of these people? B-Back in my day, we didn’t have your kind of shampoo. When it got in our eyes, we instantly became blind!”, Tweek jokes and Craig rolls his eyes.

“Respect your elders and don’t talk back,” Craig replies and boops Tweek’s nose with some foam. He then steps back and grins at his masterwork. “Is there a mirror in here because this is amazing.”

“Is this that Neutron look?”

“Yeah.” Craig nods. “You look hilarious.”

Tweek grins and starts posing. “Do I look hot?”

“I said hilarious, not hot.”

Now the blonde was pouting. “I bet I look hot.”

“You look like an idiot. A hot idiot, maybe,” Craig adds and Tweek chuckles. He puts on some more shampoo on Craig’s hair now too, and starts forming something out of it. It doesn’t take Craig long to realize he’s seperating his hair into several parts and making them stand up like spikes.

“I look hideous.”

“Shush, you look amazing,” Tweek just replies, his eyes wide and a big smile on his lips. “Just like Fenris.”

“Who is Fenris?”

“It’s a character from a show,” Tweek explains. He steps back and then starts laughing. “I love it. You should wear your hair like this all the time.”

“Really? Would you still love me?”

“I’d love you even more.”

“Ouch, I thought that wasn’t possible,” Craig murmurs and Tweek squeezes his hand.

“Want me to say something really sappy?”

“Please do. It’s always me who says something sappy, I feel stupid already.”

Tweek steps closer again and kisses him. “I love you more every day,” he whispers and Craig just stares at him with wide eyes, his heart beating faster. God damn it, he’s been together with this guy for half a year for every single day and he still gets flustered over something like this.

“Oh god,” Craig murmurs. “That’s really fucking gay.” He hugs Tweek and puts his head on Tweek’s shoulder. “How am I supposed to top that?”

“You can’t. I’m the sapmaster.”

“That’s not even a word!”

“It is in my time.”

Craig laughs and bites down gently on his lover’s shoulder. “Liar.”

“You can’t prove it.”

“You’re a horrible liar.” That was a lie, Tweek was a good liar. He was one sneaky damn bastard. Tweek pushes Craig back and shakes his head.

“You’re the horrible liar, man! You know usually your face is so calm and expressionless, but when you lie the corner of your mouth always curls up!” He puts his fingers on both sides of Craig’s mouth and turns them up, so Craig is forced into a smile. “You c-can’t hold your laughter when you lie.”

“Maybe I’m just always happy to see you and smile,” Craig defends himself, but he can’t help but smile now too.

“See!”

“Unfair. You’re standing naked in front me with a giant poop as your hair, I can’t not smile.”

“Giant poop?!” Tweek shouts.

“That’s kind of how Jimmy Neutron’s hair looks like.”

“I hate you,” Tweek murmurs. “Let’s hurry up, argh, my skin is getting all wrinkly from the water.”

* * *

 

Craig would’ve preferred for them to stay alone for the rest of the day and just hang out and enjoy their anniversary, but then Stan and Kyle turn up.

They’re sitting in the lobby of their hotel, discussing what they should do today, when somebody puts their hands over Craig’s eyes.

“Guess who!”

“I don’t know, but that person should fuck off before I hurt them,” Craig replies and it’s Stan, who quickly pulls away. 

“Dude, chill,” he says, laughing. They’re younger than the last time he has seen them, not in their mid twenties. 

“Stan! Kyle! Argh, what are you two doing here?” Tweek asks.

“You told us to come.” Kyle sits down next to them. “Your Future Selves.”

“Why would we do that?”, Craig asks and Tweek hits him lightly on his side. Craig rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Okay, you’re here. And what now?”, he asks the couple.

“We’re going to visit Butters and Kenny. You two in?”, Stan tells them.

“No,” Craig answers. “I’m not ready to have a triple date.” Not ready. As in never. 

Tweek smiles. “Yes! I-It’s been a while!”

Craig sighs. Fuck, if Tweek wanted to, he had to give in. He sadly can’t say no to his coffee bean. “Okay. You convinced me.”

“He barely said something,” Kyle states, but Craig just flips him off.

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“That explains everything. He’s so grumpy,” Kyle murmurs. “We’re twenty now. Anyway, let’s visit them, then.”

“When?”, Tweek asks them.

“Uhm, you two told us it was 03.24.2151,” Stan tells them and Tweek nods. 

“2151 it is then.”


	14. 2151: Tripe Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back,,. with an update surprise surprise

“Why 2151?”, Craig asks.

“Well, the 22nd century is the best,” Stan replies. “And I’m not just saying that ‘cause I am from that century. And 2151 is because I left in 2149. I can’t travel to my own time, so I had to drop them off later.”

Craig doesn’t know what he expected when they said they’ll visit Kenny and that Butters guy in the 22nd century. He thought they lived in a big city, where the people were. Instead, they lived somewhere in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but trees around them.

“Why the fuck would you live in the woods when you’re in the future?” What was the point of it?

“Craig, consider this: Both of them are from the past. They’re not even that familiar with technology, especially Butters. Hell, he’s from the 19th century, he can’t deal with all of this. It’s only naturally they decided to live in a small house in the woods,” Kyle explained.

Okay, this did make sense. He looked around. He liked the scent of the trees and knew Tweek liked them too. For his time, there wasn’t much green left and they only had this scent artificially. Everything went down after some massive war was declared, World War IV. Which also was the last war humanity has seen, since after that war, there had been almost nothing left.

Tweek tried explaining it to him once, but it was too confusing because there were country and states he didn’t know about, so Tweek just gave up.

They came closer to a wood house, it wasn’t that small and seemed to be really nice. Craig wouldn’t mind settling down here too, but let’s be real, he wasn’t such a nature person.

Kenny appeared from the back of the house and when he saw them, his smile widened, showing the tooth he lacked in the front row. He looked different than the last time Craig saw him, for once, he was older now. Also, his skin was more tan and he was a little bit more muscular. Which was understandable, he probably had to do a lot of work. Just now he was carrying a wheelbarrow with chopped wood.

“Guys!”, he shouted loudly. “Wow, I didn’t know you’d come!” He let go of the wheelbarrow and ran towards them. The first one he hugged was Stan, who was cheerfully hugging him back.

“Good to see you, Kenny,” the taller boy said.

“You look so damn young, Stanley.” Kenny turned to Kyle and hugged him too before looking to Tweek and Craig. “And you two too.” He hugged Tweek first and then when his gaze went to Craig, he grinned and just put his hand on Craig’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I know your deal with hugs.”

Craig was surprised by this at first. Well, at least he wasn’t stupid like Stan who has covered Craig’s hand with his eyes. “You four are in luck, Butters is baking a pie. Come inside.”

This really didn’t feel like the 22nd century at all, when they entered their house. It looked really normal to Craig, until his eye fell onto a robot, that was wandering around the kitchen.

“Hello, I’m Awesome-o,” the robot greeted them and Craig started to laugh.

“That’s the same like the one from the HQ Museum,” Craig tells Tweek.

“Yeah, it’s an outdated one. He’s really old and was cheap, but he does his job,” Kenny tells him. Then, a dog comes towards them and Stan immediately drops to his knees.

“Sparky!” He hugs the dog and lets it lick him all over to the point that Craig was disgusted by it and stepped back. What the fuck, why do people let their pets lick them like this?

“You know that dog?”, Craig asks.

“Yeah, it’s mine. After I brought Kenny here I also traveled to get Sparky and give him to Kenny so he can take care of him,” Stan explained, while petting the dog. “I mean, Kyle and I are always on the run, I sadly can’t look after him. I’m glad Kenny and Butters can.”

The room was suddenly filled with the amazing scent of pie and in front of them stood a young man. He had light blonde hair, pale skin and light eyes. He wore an apron over a white dress and smiled. “Oh, Excuse me. I didn’t know we were expecting your company.” He flushed and looked down. “I would have put on some different clothes. Excuse me.”

“We don’t care, Butters. You keep forgetting, that in the future. nobody cares what you’re wearing.” Kyle shrugs and Butters smiles back.

“I’m glad you visited us, though. My, you all look so very young.”

Okay, yet again, Craig was the youngest. “I’ve never met you before,” he says and Butters widens his eyes. He bows his head in a polite manner.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Craig.”

Well, he did come from a noble family from 1830, so it was only natural for him to act this way. “Er. Yeah,” Craig just replied and Tweek pinches his side. Craig doesn’t know what he has expected of Kenny’s lover, but he didn’t expect this guy. He had a baby face despite probably being older than him.

* * *

  


They later settle down in the kitchen, they ate the pie Butters had made. It tasted amazing. He quickly found out about the two, Butters was twenty-two and Kenny was twenty-three, making him the oldest of the six of them. Butters liked baking, he never had the chance to do it back in his time, since he was rich and supposed to be his father’s heir. A noble man back then didn’t bake pies, that was ridiculous. They also didn’t wear dresses, but apparently Butters liked it.

Craig didn’t exactly care. Butters seemed like an… okay guy. He can’t really imagine him being really close friends with him or anything, because he was a little bit too naive for Craig. Kenny on the other hand was the complete opposite and to be fair, he got kind of on Craig’s nerves sometimes, but not in a bad way. Everyone kind of gets on his nerves except for Token and Tweek probably, which doesn’t mean he doesn’t like them.

He also notices later, that Sparky was heavily modified. He hasn’t seen it before because Stan had been all over that dog, but he had an artificial eye and leg. Stan told him, that he had gotten into an accident when he was younger. Stan kind of was the most annoying out of them all and Craig couldn’t exactly tell why he thought so. It wasn’t that Stan did anything to piss him off, but somehow Craig didn’t like his face.

He seemed okay though. Craig did get along with all of them, not as well as with Clyde and the others, but he understood why they were all friends. It was weird though, thinking about the fact that everyone of them, except for Stan and Kyle, came from a different time. 

“By the way, why’s Cartman not with you too?”, Kenny asks, while stirring his tea.

“Cartman?” Kyle seems confused by that question. “Why the fuck would he be with us?”

“Er, nothing! Forget what I said. I guess that’s a spoiler,” Kenny quickly shouted. 

“I have one question for you,” Craig suddenly said.

“Mhm?”

“Why aren’t you hunted down by the Guardians?”

Kenny laughed. “It’s a long story. Basically, it’s not my fault I can’t really travel through time, right? And Stan brought Butters here anyway and nobody else can undo it but him. Guardians can only take other Time Travelers with them and Butters ain’t one. Isn’t that swell?”

Okay, this did make sense. “So you were never on the run?”

“I was. I stole a list from Chef, in which all the Time Children were listed,” Kenny explains. “That’s how I knew you were one too.”

“Chef?”

“That’s the Leader before Jimmy,” Tweek tells him. That’s a weird name, but Craig doesn’t any more.

“Are there many? Time Children?”

“Tons. The names of our parents are even listed.”

Craig holds his breath. His parents. He has always wanted to know who they were, especially after he found out both of them were apparently Time Travelers too. “Do you still have the list?”

“I had to return it. Sorry.”

Well, there goes the chance of ever knowing who his parents were. On the other hand, it wasn’t that important. He had parents already and he loved them. 

  


It’s nice to live such a peaceful life. While they’re sitting at the lake near Kenny and Butters’ home, Craig thinks that living this life would be nice. He too would love to live in a small cottage in the woods with Tweek with him and no one else. He wasn’t a dog person, but a dog was nice too. 

But this wasn’t them. This was Kenny and Butters. His life with Tweek was traveling around through time and space, living in different hotel rooms every time they changed time. They didn’t really have a home, but home wasn’t a place. It could be a person and that person was Tweek for him. He preferred their way, even if they’re occasionally chased by Guardians. 

Kyle and Stan had it worse, if they were ever separated like they have been when Craig first met Stan, they were fucked, because Kyle wasn’t a Time Traveler. On top of it, it wasn’t just the Guardians who were apparently hunting for them, but also that Cartman guy. Whoever the fuck he was. Craig really didn’t want to get caught in all of this drama. 

Kenny and Butters were at their place again, they wanted to get some more drinks for them all. Kyle and Stan were lying on their blankets and drying their bodies. 

“Wanna go inside again?”, Craig asks Tweek.

Tweek hesitates first and then nods. “Nngh… Okay.” They walk towards the lake again and Craig puts his feet into the cool water. He looks to Tweek, who seems nervous at first and then Craig grins. 

Over the months he has become more fit and stronger, so by now it wasn’t a big deal for him to pick up Tweek anymore. Sure, he was still pretty heavy, but Craig could do it. So he picks up Tweek, who starts shouting.

“Gah! Craig! What are you doing?!”

“What do you think I’m doing?” He runs into the water and as soon as they were deep enough, he throws Tweek into it and pushes him down with him. Under the water, Tweek kicks him with his foot and when both of their heads are in the air again, Craig laughs.

“I f-fucking hate you,” Tweek murmurs and splashes some water into Craig’s face.

“I’m not going to have yet another battle with you. Listen, I’m tired.” Before, they’ve been a team, them against Stan and Kyle, and Butters and Kenny.

“You’re just saying this because you’ll lose!”, Tweek shouts. 

“No, I just don’t want to hurt you,” Craig lies and grins.

“Liar.” Tweek swims around him and then hops onto Craig’s back. “Carry me and swim.”

“Okay, princess.”

Tweek bites in his shoulder. “I’m not a fucking princess! I’m a king!”

“Okay, khaleesi.”

“I have no idea what that is.” Tweek just throws his arms around Craig, who then just shakes his head and starts swimming deeper into the lake. After a while, he stops and Tweek gets off his back.

“You know, you were the one who taught me how to swim.”

“Really?”

Tweek nods. “I c-couldn’t before. You taught me how to swim, to write…”

“To love?”, Craig asks, grinning and Tweek rolls his eyes and pinches his nose.

“I’m not going to say something so ridiculously embarrassing.”

Craig laughs and kisses his lover. “You taught me how to dance.”

“Not really.”

“Well, you saw how awful I was before.”

Tweek thinks about it first before he nods. “You’re right. I taught you how to dance.”

“And how to make coffee,” Craig adds. He kisses Tweek, who kisses him back immediately. His tongue slides in Craig’s mouth and he almost loses balance when he tries to grope Tweek’s ass.

“Maybe we should go back,” Tweek murmurs, his forehead resting against Craig.

Craig just cuts him off with his lips again. “Don’t wanna.”

“Nngh, Craig, cut it.” Tweek pats his hair. “We have all the time in the world.” 

Craig lets him go and nods slowly. Tweek was an amazing liar, everyone else would’ve bought that lie. But Craig knew it wasn’t the truth. They didn’t have all the time in the world.

Tweek starts swimming back to the others and Craig sighs, before he does too. They’re being greeting with beer- or at least Craig thinks it’s beer, he has no idea. He dries himself with a towel and lets himself fall down onto one of the chairs. They make a campfire and Stan plays some songs on a guitar Kenny has. Craig doesn’t know any of the songs and the guitar was weirdly looking too, but it was nice. Sitting outside in front of a campfire with these guys and his boyfriend while watching the sun going down. 

They all drink a little bit too much, except for Butters, to the point they’re all drunk and laughing way too loud and making way too crude jokes. “You can stay overnight,” Butters suggests them, when they’re starting to get tired. “Our couch can be transformed into a bed. A-And we have a tent.”

“We take the tent!”, Craig shouts. It’s settled then.

About an hour later, he and Tweek are in the tent. It’s not a normal tent, of course, this was the future. It was originally a small package that folded itself out and then transformed into a massive tent that was amazing. You were able to regulate the temperature inside the tent and even the music.

Craig was a little bit too excited about the tent, maybe it was because he was a still tipsy. He turns to Tweek after he had picked out a song by an artist he knew. It was Beat It from Michael Jackson. He was glad to know that even in the 22nd century, Michael Jackson’s songs were still relevant.

Craig starts wiggling towards Tweek and starting to sing along. Tweek just laughed seeing his boyfriend behaving like a complete fool. Because it was such a big tent, that Craig could even stand up, he did. In the middle of the tent was a pole that was supposed to be a pillar, but right now Craig used it to dance around it.

Tweek starts clapping. “Give me a show!”

“You want me to give you a show?”, Craig asks, grinning and Tweek nods.

“Strip for me.”

Craig laughs. “I never would’ve thought I’d do this. Count yourself lucky, I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

“My, am I not the luckiest guy in the world!”

Craig starts taking off his shirt while he tried to dance at the same time. He bites down on his lips, trying to look seductively, as he slowly takes out his pants. Tweek cheers him on.

“Take off all your clothes!”

Craig grins and then when he almost finally gets out of his pants, he trips and falls over Tweek, making him all on his back too. They’re both silent for a while, until they burst out in laughter.

“You idiot!”, Tweek shouts and kisses the top of his head.

“Just beat it,” Craig sings. “Beat it, beat, beat it… No one wants to be defeated!” He wriggles out of his pants finally and Tweek laughs even harder. Craig likes the feeling of Tweek’s body vibrating under him from his laughter. It was addicting, just like it was addicting to hear him laugh.

“I can’t be the only one naked,” Craig murmurs. He sits up and then lifts Tweek’s shirt from his stomach. “Hold this.” Tweek helps him lift up his shirt and Craig he plants kisses on his lover’s chest. 

Tweek laughs. “That tickles.”

“Good.” Craig starts blowing on Tweek’s soft stomach, making the blonde under him laugh.

“C-Craig!”

Craig blows again and laughs too when he looks up. Tweek has tears in his eyes and this time, it’s because he’s laughing too much. 

“Finally.”

“What?”

“You’re finally crying because you’re happy,” Craig explains. He kisses Tweek on the lips, who seems to be surprised by that answer.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry,” he murmurs.

“It’s okay,” Craig whispers and kisses the ring on Tweek’s finger. “You better cried when we marry.”

Tweek laughs. “You’re the one who’s going to cry.”

“Eh, I don’t mind. How does my ring look like?”

Tweek hesitates and then whispers: “I have it.”

“What?”

Tweek closes his eyes. “It looks exactly like mine.” 

Oh. “Well, it is a nice ring. Would’ve gotten some cool emotion rings, though.”

“Emotion rings?”

Craig laughs. “Some stupid things from my childhood. They said they could show your emotions and change color according to your mood.”

“Oh! We have them too. They’re really cool, b-but I never had one, because I was kinda afraid it’ll show my emotions to everyone.”

Craig snorts. “I doubt we’re talking about the same ones. I bet _yours_ actually did show the emotions. Ours were just a big ass lie.”

“It’s a nice lie,” Tweek murmurs. He seems to be sleepy.

“Have you ever lied to me?”, Craig finally dares to ask.

“Depends.” Tweek’s eyes were closed and Craig’s heart is beating faster.

“Am I going to die?” No answer. “Tweek?” Well, he was asleep. Craig sighs and closes his eyes too. Maybe he’d rather not know the answer to that question. Live your life as if it was your last, right? 

And if he’d live after this motto, nothing would really change. He’d still be here at Tweek’s side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO WHO ELSE IS SO EXCITE FOR FBW!!!!


	15. 1993: Threepac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit. Is what I think is going to happen going to happen?”
> 
> Tweek laughs, pulls Craig behind the club, where no one can see them and puts his arms around Craig’s waist. “Maybe. D-Do you mind?”
> 
> “God. No, I... I never thought about it before. But, fuck. Seeing you two... That was hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: m-e  
> ..- so theres some smut u can skip if , ya know threesomes arent ur thing  
> btu tbh they arent mine either /as in, i'm terrible at writing them/ which is why i skipped it too lmao, so theres like. semismut????

“If there’s ever going to be a next time, you two will be the ones to use the tent!”, Kenny shouts, when Craig and Tweek walk inside the kitchen the next morning.

Kyle and Stan are lowering their head, Sparky again in Stan’s lap, while he was petting the dog. 

“Geez, sorry,” Kyle murmurs.

“What happened?”, Tweek asks and sits down at the kitchen table. Butters serves them breakfast and Craig eats it quietly.

“I wanted to get something to drink last night because I was so jazzed and then… I saw these two getting it on on our couch!”

Craig chokes on his foot. “You walked in on them having sex?”

“Oh my god.” Kyle hides his face in his face. “It’s already embarrassing enough, you don’t need to repeat it.” 

“I mean, I’m not complaining it was hot, but the bank’s closed for my home. Unless you let us join.” He winks at them and now Butters is blushing too.

Tweek laughs. “Nngh, you should’ve taken the tent.”

“It’s all your fault!”, Kyle complains at Stan.

“What? Mine?! You’re the one who always gets all horny whenever you’re drunk!”

“Too much information,” Craig reminds them and they look down. They eat the breakfast in peace and then take their turns to shower. Craig is one of the first ones to, so when he’s finished, he sits outside on the terrace, when Kenny joins him.

He has an e-cigarette in his hand and hands one to Craig. “You smoke, right?”

“Yeah. Well, I used to. I don’t that often anymore.” Craig takes the cigarette anyway. He has never used one, especially not one from the 22nd century. Kenny laughs.

“Yeah, it’s weird, isn’t it? But it’s the Bee’s Knees. Let me show you.” He shows Craig how it’s done, so they just sit next to each other and smoke. 

“Hey, I have a request for you,” Kenny says after a while.

“What is it?”

“You two brought us together, you know?”, Kenny explains. “You sent Stan and Kyle to where I was to get me to Butters.”

“Oh. How that?”

Kenny grabbed into the inside of his jacket and took out a folded paper and put it in Craig’s hand. Craig unfolds it. “What is this?”

“Times and places.” Kenny points at it. “That’s where I was when Stan found me. 1896 Missouri. There’s the address and date.”

“Okay.”

“And here’s where you were. You two told me you were at a concert or something, when you got a call from Stan and Kyle. I don’t know either.” Kenny shrugs. 

“August 1993, huh,” Craig murmurs. “A concert form… Tupac?”

“Anyone you know?”, Kenny asks.

“Of course I know Tupac.” Craig laughs and folds the paper again, putting it into the pocket of his jeans. “I’ll be there.”

“Good. Thanks.” Kenny smiles and Craig shrugs.

He told Tweek once, that he didn’t care if anyone gets their happy ending. It had probably been a lie.

“Have you used your ability yet?”

Craig shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“I would’ve had sex with myself long time ago already,” Kenny replies and Craig stares at him at first and then chuckles.

“I thought about that too.”

“Of course, everybody with that ability would. You could have an orgy with yourself. And you’ll relive the memory several times from every position.”

“I feel ashamed to admit that I’ve thought about that too.”

“Why don’t you do that then? I bet Tweek wouldn’t mind being surrounded by tons of Craig’s.” Kenny grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Nah.” Craig rolls his eyes and takes a drag. “I wouldn’t.”

“You’re a wetblank, Tucker.”

* * *

 

Craig almost forgets it. 

He thought that he doesn’t exactly need to do it right away, copied the words on the note into his phone and then threw the note away. They had all the time in the world, right? They spent almost a week with Kyle and Stan at Kenny and Butters’ place and afterwards, Craig just simply forgot it.

It was about a month after their meeting, when Craig and Tweek just came back from visiting Clyde, Jimmy and Nichole, that he remembers Kenny’s words. 

On the next day, Craig finally brings it up. “So, Kenny gave me a note when we were at their place.”

Tweek almost dropped his mug. “What? You only bring this up now? A month later?”

“I forgot it.”

Tweek sighs. “What was it about?”

“We should go to a Tupac concert in 1993.”

Tweek drops his mug now and the coffee is spilled all over the floor. “Tweek?”, Craig asks. 

“You- you just surprised me, that’s all.” Tweek looks down at his coffee. “Now I have to make myself new coffee.”

“You know about this concert?”

Tweek blushes, bites down on his lower lip and nods. “Argh, yeah. I do.”

“So, are we going there today?”

“You’re not ready for it yet,” Tweek just replies, while he starts making himself another cup of coffee. The cleaning robot comes to to clean up the mess he made before.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Aren’t we just supposed to go there and meet Stan and Kyle?” Craig was confused by Tweek, but he just smiles and kisses him.

“Give it a month.”

“What do you mean? Tweek? Are you back to being vague?”

“I never stopped!”

* * *

 

So another month passes and Craig almost forgets about it again- he was a forgetful person, okay? They spent the month doing nothing really special. Being chased by Time Guardians, traveling around, visiting their friends. 

They don’t bother to buy tickets, they just travel right into where the concert is held. They’re in August 1993, Craig wasn’t even born yet. The nightclub 2pac is tonight isn’t big and they somehow manage to get to the front row.

Tweek looks around all the time, as if he’s looking for someone.

“What’s up?”, Craig asks.

“I’m looking for-”

“Stan and Kyle?”

“No.”

“Who then?” Tweek doesn’t answer him, he just looks around more. Craig sighs, he was used to this. So instead his gaze goes over his boyfriend. He looked good, his messy hair styled and he wore a black cut out top that was way too big for him, combined with also baggy jeans. Craig liked it, because he was the only one who knew how Tweek looked under all those clothes. It was odd because usually, Craig hated whatever the people wore in the 90’s and called fashion. T-Shirts that reached to your knees, pants in which you could probably fit in twice.

Craig wasn’t really a fan of Tupac, but who doesn’t want to be on a concert of him?When the singer comes on stage, everyone is cheering and going crazy already. Craig somehow is carried away by the mood of everyone around them and cheers with them. It’s crowded, but they somehow manage to dance, even if it’s just some swinging back and forth.

Until somebody bumps into him. Craig ignores it at first, but the person taps his shoulder. He turns around, a little bit pissed at first. Before he can snarl something at the younger man, Tweek rushes forward.

“Thomas!”, he shouts, so the other man can hear him. He hugs him and laughs.

Thomas? So they knew each other. Was that the person Tweek was looking for? Thomas was about Tweek’s height, a little bit taller, but for Craig everyone under 6 feet is short. Well, no, some people over 6 feet were still short for him.

He was about Tweek’s age too, early twenties, had blonde hair and too wore clothes that were too big for him. Well, this was a concert for 2Pac, what did Craig expect? So apparently they knew each other. But since it was still in the middle of the concert, they don’t talk and just enjoy what’s going on. 

Afterwards, they finally have time to talk. They get something to drink and Tweek and Thomas are all over each other. 

“Ah! Shit! I’m glad to see you. It’s been a while, huh? You, FUCK, changed!”

Craig raises a brow and Tweek whispers: “He has Tourette.”

He has no idea what that it, but he guesses it explains his random outbursts. “Yeah, half a year, right?”, Tweek asks and Thomas nods, smiling. 

“Nice to know you too are still together.”

Tweek looks to Craig and smiles, squeezing his hand. “Yeah. Craig’s just... not himself right now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? S...Shit!”

“Nothing. He’s just been weird all day,” Tweek quickly explains and Thomas just nods. They talk and to be honest, Thomas wasn’t so bad. Craig feels kind of bad during their talk, because since he started dating Tweek, he has never thought that another guy is cute. Okay, he never had been attracted to any guy anyway, sure. He has always thought some guys were hot, but that’s it. There hasn’t been the need to find out what their lips would feel like on his.

Maybe it was because Thomas was kind of like Tweek. God, he had a fucking type. Either way, Craig felt guilty and drank more. 

“Craig!”, Tweek shouts.

“Mhm?”, he asks, lifting his head.

“What time is it?”

“Er... 1am,” Craig replies.

“I mean... for your time,” Tweek explains and Craig looks on his phone. It was midnight for his time and when Tweek sees the number, he smiles.

“Happy Birthday!” They were sitting on a couch in the back of the club and now Tweek was just crawling over to him, throwing his arms around Craig’s neck and gave him a long and hot kiss. Craig kisses him back. Usually, he would be confused about why Tweek was just doing this, but he was a little bit dizzy from the alcohol. Not to the point where he was drunk and couldn’t think clearly, he just didn’t mind making out with his boyfriend in front of this stranger.

When Tweek sits back, he smiles at Craig with a big goofy smile. 

“Shit, don’t I get a kiss too?”, Thomas asks. Craig thought he was joking, but Tweek laughs and then plants a kiss on the corner of Thomas lips. “What was that?”

Craig wanted to ask that too, but probably not for the same reason Thomas asked. Thomas pulled Tweek by his hair closer and kissed him full on the mouth. For a short moment, Craig wanted to jump up and yank Tweek out of that guy’s arms, but he can’t move. 

He just stares at Tweek, who had his eyes opened and was staring right into Craig, waiting for his approval. Craig gulps and nods wordlessly, before Tweek closes his eyes and kisses Thomas back. Oh, shit. This is how it’s going to be, that’s how their relationship with Thomas was. 

Craig has never even thought about it before, but now he couldn’t help but just stare at those two with wide eyes. “Oh, fuck,” he murmured, leaning back. 

He had to congratulate his Future Self. Not just because this was totally hot to look at, but because this guy, this Thomas... He couldn’t have chosen someone better for the third party. Tweek and Thomas part and Tweek sits back again.

“What about the birthday boy?”

Thomas looks to Craig, hesitantly. Craig quickly looks over to Tweek, who gives him a nod and wink of approval, before Craig leans into Thomas. It’s different than from kissing Tweek. For starters, he tilted his head to the right side and he just... tasted and felt different. Not bad, but not better either. 

It was kind of exciting, though. Kissing someone who wasn’t Tweek, but having Tweek watch. Damn, was that a kink he never knew he had? Does that even count as a kink? He can’t have a voyeurism kink. Craig closes his eyes while Thomas grabs into his hair and slides his tongue into Craig’s mouth. 

When they lean back, Thomas’ face is flushed and his pupils dilated. Maybe Craig looked like that too. “Woah,” he murmurs. 

“Er, if you want, Motherfucker! We could go to my place,” Thomas suggests and Tweek immediately looks to Craig.

“Sure.” He nods and Thomas grins.

“I have to let my friend know first. Meet you outside.”

Craig didn’t even know he isn’t here alone. They step outside and then Craig turns to Tweek. “Holy shit. Is what I think is going to happen going to happen?”

Tweek laughs, pulls Craig behind the club, where no one can see them and puts his arms around Craig’s waist. “Maybe. D-Do you mind?”

“God. No, I... I never thought about it before. But, fuck. Seeing you two... That was hot.” Craig gulps. “I don’t like sharing you, but... I don’t know.”

Tweek grins and kisses him. “See that as my birthday gift for you.”

“Is this why you said I’m not ready and why we didn’t meet him yet?”

The blonde nods and Craig licks over his lips. “It’s unfair. You two already did it with me, it’s the first time for me.”

Tweek laughs. “But consider this: We know how to do it better now.”

“Oh fuck, you’re killing me.” Craig groans and Tweek just takes his hand. They walk back to the front of the club, where Thomas was standing. He turns to them, a smile on his face.

“There you are. Scott says hello.”

“Who’s Scott?”, Craig accidentally asks and Tweek rolls his eyes.

“Malkinson. His friend. Remember?”

Craig nods quickly as response. He doesn’t, but does it matter now? He is going to have a fucking threesome on his birthday.

* * *

 

Thomas kisses were way messier than Tweek’s. Maybe it was the alcohol in him, Tweek didn’t really like to drink. Thomas was all tongue and hair grabbing, deep growls and sighs. He had much shorter hair than Tweek and he was also more slender. 

They were a lot alike, but Craig realizes that they were also very different from each other. Craig of course preferred Tweek and when Thomas undressed Tweek and sprawled his hand over Tweek’s body, placing kisses on his pale skin, Craig almost died of jealousy. That was, until Tweek sat back between Craig’s legs, tilting his head back to kiss him. 

Craig closed his eyes, kissed his boyfriend back, while Thomas undid Tweek’s pants for him with wide eyes.

“C-Can I suck you?”, he asks and Tweek squeezes Craig’s hand. Craig isn’t able to let out a word, so he just nods in approval, before Thomas tears down Tweek’s underpants, leaving him completely naked.

The way Tweek was shivering in Craig’s arms and moaning as Thomas started sucking him, made Craig excited. He was getting hard and he knew Tweek could feel Craig’s boner poking him in the back. 

And Craig had to hold on to something. He grabbed Tweek’s thighs, but it wasn’t enough, so his fingers buried themselves into Thomas’ hair, while Craig started sucking on Tweek’s skin. He was feeling way too hot and Tweek winced. He placed his hands over Craig’s and moaned.

“Argh- Thomas- Wait, I’m gonna come and-”

Thomas leaned back and Tweek breathed heavily, his face flushed. “So... how are we going to do this?”

Craig hesitated and then looked down at Thomas, who was looking up at the couple. He could feel his face getting hot, before he cleared his throat. “I... uhm, you. Like, one of you could. Fuck me?” 

Thomas stared at him and then chuckled. “Aw, Shit! Tweek was right, you are behaving weird today.”

Probably way more nervous and less confident. Thomas sat back on his heels and bit down on his lower lip, before he opened his jeans. “I d-don’t care.”

“You do it,” Tweek said, looking to Craig. “If that’s okay.”

“What? Fuck. Sure. I guess.” Craig shrugged, his face still flushed. Craig was usually a very jealous person, he can’t believe he just got hard from seeing another guy suck his boyfriend and now was going to have sex with said guy.

Tweek rolled over the bed and on his back. “Promise to do me too at the same time?”

Craig widened his eyes, as he realized was Tweek was suggesting. “Yeah,” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend. “I could never say no to you.”

Tweek giggled and Thomas groaned. “Shitballs! You two are so fucking disgustingly gay.”

“Look who’s talking,” Tweek replies, his foot now on Thomas’ erection, smirking.

“You’re a tease,” Thomas growled.

Craig laughed. “That’s what I tell him all the time.” 

* * *

 

He wakes up in the middle of the bed, Thomas and Tweek laying next to him. He’s glad Thomas has such a big bed, or else it would be too narrow for three people to sleep in. Well, it’s still a little bit too narrow, but he can manage. 

Thomas apparently likes to cuddle, because during his sleep he has somehow cuddled himself against Craig’s body. He looks over the young man. He has a hickey on his neck, but apart from that there’s nothing that tells what has happened last night.

Tweek on the other hand... He was always really pale and bruises and hickeys could easily be seen on his skin. Craig grins as he lightly hovers his finger over those he has left last night. 

Fuck, last night was... something. Craig never in his life would’ve thought he’d ever experience something like this, yet alone with the person he loves. He can’t believe it really happened, it was like some fucking wet dream. But here he was, completely naked sandwiched between these two guys. 

Just like last night. Craig buries his face in his hands and then he feels a hand being placed on his back. He looks up to see that Tweek woke up with a lazy smile on his lips. 

“Hey,” he whispers and then kisses Craig’s cheek.

“Hi.” 

“How are you feeling?”

“Maybe a little bit sore?” Craig flushes. He’s not really used to being the bottom. They do switch many times, but Tweek prefers to be bottom. “You?”

“Good. What time is it?”

Craig looks over to the clock Thomas has on his nightstand. “Eleven.”

Tweek yawns. “I think Stan and Kyle will contact us soon.”

Oh, yes! Stan and Kyle! The actual reason they were even here! Before he could comment on that, Thomas woke up. He stretches himself and blinks.

“Holy Fuck! Morning!”

“It’s almost noon,” Tweek says.

“Time’s not real.” Thomas murmurs. “Wanna shower first and then have breakfast?”

Craig nods and Thomas yawns. “You can go in first.”

It’s too casual. After they all have finished showering, they sit in Thomas’ small kitchen and have brunch together. Thomas talks about some political event happening right now Craig doesn’t care about, and then Thomas’ roomate Tripply joins them. It’s a surprise, because Craig thought he lived alone and was quiet loud last night. 

Fuck. He was always loud during sex, something Tweek loved about him, but this was embarrassing.

Tripply had dark circles under his eyes. “Okay, which of you motherfuckers was so loud last night? I couldn’t sleep! And then I went for a walk at two in the morning.”

Craig looks away, flustered, but Tripply just laughs. “Hey, don’t sweat it. I know it was you. Last time too, eh?”

Tweek chokes on his food and bursts out in laughter and Craig glares at him. 

“Sorry. But he’s right,” Tweek apologizes. 

The phone rings and Thomas gets it. “Uh, guys. It’s for you? Some guy called Kyle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creekmas is a good ship,...  
> also tripply is a cutie i love him
> 
> OH and the plot is .,, thickening


	16. 1946: Kill Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish we could dance now too!”
> 
> “You can dance,” Gary says. “There are a lot of lovely ladies here.” 
> 
> “He meant me. He wants to dance with me,” Craig says and just puts his arm around Tweek, who tenses. Actually, everybody at their table tenses and they all stare at Gary, waiting for his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SORRY I JUST WASNT IN THE MOOD FOR SP BUT NOW THE NEW SEASON IS OUT AND AHHH
> 
> ok this fic is a little bit. confusing. and DRAMATIC as fuck. plot happens. drama happens.a ction happens and i cant write action .... especially when i wanted to publish this asap since yall were waiting way too long. there might be a lot of mistakes now so i'll come back later probably to edit who knows

“I look ridiculous,” Craig says, looking down at himself.

Tweek smiled at him and shakes his head, pulling his boyfriend closer by the waist. “No, you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You look hot.”

“What? You have a thing for men in uniform?” Craig jokes, curling his arms around Tweek’s waist.

“Craig.”

“Mmh?”

“I know you and I love to travel past the 22nd century and all,” Tweek says, “but we’ll have to cut the PDA once we walk out of here.”

Craig snorts. As if they ever are really that affectionate in public when others are around. They aren’t... right? He takes a mental note to pay more attention to it the next time. For now, he just sighs and kisses Tweek on top of his head.

“Okay. Why the fuck did they even go to this time anyway? Who the fuck travels to the time of the Second World War?” Craig shudders. It’d be even worse if Stan and Kyle would’ve told them to meet them in Germany.  “And isn’t Kyle Jewish?”

“Don’t ask so many questions.”

“I can’t believe the things we do for Kenny.” Because all of this because of him. Because Kenny fell in love with some guy in the past and lost him and now wants to get back and needs Stan for that. Because of Kenny, Craig and Tweek had been on that Tupac concert, not that he is complaining. And because of him, they are now in 1946.

“Come on, this will be fun.”

“We have different perceptions of fun, Tweek.” But Craig lets his boyfriend take his hand and drag him out of the dark alley and to the bar they have agreed to meet Stan and Kyle in. The bar is loud and smoke is lying heavily in the air. Men in uniforms and women in long dresses are sitting at the tables or dancing around.

“Welcome to 1946,” Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear, “racism isn’t over, but we can fight for their war.” Tweek squeezes his hand one last time before he lets go. “By the way, I’m not 21 yet.”

“Really? That’s your problem? Not that we’re in a bar right after the Second World War? Argh, Craig, you’re unbelievable!”

Craig shrugs. “Not everyone can be old as fuck like you.”

“I’m not-,” Tweek sighs and rolls his eyes. “Come on. Let’s search for them.”

They walk through the bar, looking for their friends. Friends. Craig guesses that yes, they are friends. There are only so many friends you can make when you’re a Time Traveler who is constantly on the move. He doesn’t really mind, but... He’s not complaining about that either. Okay, he is, but deep inside Craig is glad to have other people like him.

“There they are!” Tweek shouts and points. Of course he catches Kyle first, his bright red hair can be seen from miles apart. He must stand out a lot in his time, since there really aren’t that many redheads. Tweek runs towards him and Craig follows him.

“Kyle!”

The boy turns around and widens his eyes. He looks younger than the last time they’ve seen each other. “Tweek? Craig? What the- what are you doing here?”

Craig looks down at Kyle’s hand, he’s holding a beer. “Can I?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and just takes it and takes a sip from the cup. “Where’s Stan?”

“Oh, he’s at a table,” Kyle explains. “Follow me.”

They follow him to the table where Stan sits at. “Hey! Uh... What the hell are you two doing here?”

Tweek waves at him. “Hi, S-Stan.” He sits down and Craig sits across from him, drinking the beer.

“Not that I mind, but... dude. What the hell?” Stan asks and Craig looks over to Tweek.

“You tell them.”

“Argh- Okay, so...”

“No, wait.” Craig guesses Tweek would ramble, so he takes over for him. “Kenny. You know who he is, right?”

Stan nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“He needs to get back to Butters and needs you, so he sent us to send you to him.” God this is so confusing, Craig’s head hurts a little bit even trying to explain it. “Basically, you called us and told us where to meet you. And now we’re telling you so you can call us.”

Time Traveling is a pain in the ass, Craig thinks and he is sure everyone agrees.

“Oh. Okay.” Stan nods. “Well then, where should we meet him?”

Craig slides over the note Kenny gave him a long time ago. “Here.”

“1896 Missouri?” Stan reads out loud and Craig shrugs. Stan puts back the card to the front pocket of his jacket. “So... since you’re both here, why don’t you stay?”

“Nope,” Craig says, popping the ‘p’. Tweek nudges him at the side and Craig groans. “Fine.”

They get more drinks and talk, until a man walks towards them. “Hey, can I sit here?”

Stan looks up. “Of course!”

Craig doesn’t even look at the man until he’s sitting right next to him on his right side. He’s... handsome. Ridiculously handsome in a way that is too perfect. So absolutely not Craig’s type, because he just really loves Tweek’s imperfections. His messy hair, his nose that is slightly too big, his hands that are kind of small.

The guy? He is the exact opposite. Strong build, his uniform hugging him tightly, shining blue eyes and a strong jaw with perfectly slid back light blonde hair. He is too perfect. The kind of guy they probably showed in War Propaganda. ‘We want you to join the Army!’ or something like that. Maybe Craig is exaggerating, but that guy looks like he comes right out of an advertisement or something.

“Gary, Gary Harrison,” the man introduces himself.

Stan introduces the others and Gary smiles. Craig doesn’t really care for him. He seems like a nice guy, but he’s kind of... Too nice. Too perfect. The few medals on his chest indicate that he is more than just some perfect guy that looked a little bit too much like the Marvel Cinematic Universe’s Steve Rogers in the first Captain America movie (yes, Craig is a nerd).

Stan asks him about it and Gary politely tells him what each of them mean without sounding like he’s bragging. Kyle doesn’t really seem to be happy and stands up. “I’m gonna get us more drinks.”

“I’ll come with you,” Craig just says and follows Kyle. “You don’t like him.”

“He keeps staring at Stan!”

“Oh, somebody’s jealous,” Craig teases and Kyle flushes.

“Shut up, Craig and don’t tell Stan.”

“I don’t think your boyfriend is going to be angry when you’re jealous,” Craig says. “I wouldn’t mind if Tweek would be jealous.” They arrive at the bar and Kyle stops.

“What?”

“What what?”

“Did you just- did you just say Stan is my boyfriend?”

Oh shit. Is that a fucking spoiler? “No.”

“You did!” Kyle shouts. “You just said we’re boyfriends! Is that true?”

“No.”

“Craig, I swear to god.”

“No spoilers.”

“So it’s true.” Kyle nods and then his lips curl into a smile. “We’re going to date!”

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” This is the youngest Craig has ever encountered him and Stan. They are the same age.

“Oh.” Craig nods.

“We haven’t been on the run for long,” Kyle explains. “I thought... I thought he’s still hung up on Wendy. And even if not, I never thought he’d like me back.”

“Wendy?”

“His ex girlfriend. He left her.” Ah, right. The Leader he met once. It feels like a lifetime ago already. Back then, when Craig has still been so confused. Wendy has given him the chance to run away, to get away from Tweek. He didn’t and Craig doesn’t regret it.

“For you. Of course he likes you back.” Craig’s tone is harsher than his voice, but Kyle still smiles.

“You can drop the act, Craig. You’re actually a nice guy.”

Craig cringes. “Am not.”

“Yes, you are.” Kyle smiles and orders them new drinks.

“You should stop smiling, Kyle,” Craig says.

“Dude, I’ve liked Stan since I was like twelve and I just found out we’re going to date!”

Craig sighs. He really regrets it. Is this why Tweek never tells him spoilers? He takes one of the drinks and they go back to the table, where Gary and Stan are now sitting next to each other, laughing and talking.

“Still jealous?” Craig asks.

“Just because I know we’ll date, doesn’t mean this makes me less jealous,” Kyle mutters. His grip on the cup is tight, his knuckles already turned white.

“Chill.”

“Don’t tell me to chill!” Kyle snaps and Craig just raises his eyebrows and sits next to Tweek.

“What’s the matter?” he asks.

“I accidentally told him he and Stan are going to date.”

“Craig!”

“What? I didn’t know they weren’t already,” Craig defends himself and Tweek sighs.

“Argh! What if this changes time now?”

“I doubt it. He should just watch out for that Major Gary Harrison or whatever he was again,” Craig says, pointing with his cup at Gary and Stan, who were now sitting even closer than before.

They watch the people dance and laugh and Craig sighs. “You can’t even tell Millions of people died.”

“You must be fun at parties,” Kyle says.

“We are kind of at a party.”

“They’re happy,” Tweek says. “That the w-war is over. I’d be happy too, man. You’ve never been in the 23rd century, it’s horrible, so shut up.”

Craig opens his mouth and then closes it again. Okay, Tweek is right. Sometimes he forgets that his boyfriend is from a miserable time. “Sorry.”

Tweek doesn’t reply and his gaze is back on the dance floor. Is he pissed off? No, he isn’t. He leans over to Craig. “I wish we could dance now too!”

“You can dance,” Gary says. “There are a lot of lovely ladies here.” 

“He meant me. He wants to dance with me,” Craig says and just puts his arm around Tweek, who tenses. Actually, everybody at their table tenses and they all stare at Gary, waiting for his reaction.

“Well... Then I’d probably have to show you another bar.”

Stan starts to laugh. “I like him.” Gary smiles, flashing his perfect teeth and Craig can see Kyle fuming with anger.

“Like me in the way your friend likes his friend?” Gary teases. He is now obviously flirting and Stan laughs. Craig just shifts his attention back to Tweek and takes his arm off him.

“C-Craig, what the fuck was that? That could’ve ended badly! What if he would’ve been homophobic?! This is the 20th century! Argh, and then he could’ve just screamed it for the entire bar to hear and everybody would want to kick our asses!”

“We could’ve just Time Traveled,” Craig says, shrugging. “We did our part of the mission. Right now it’s the Stary show with Kyle being jealous.”

“The Stary Show.” Tweek rolls his eyes.

“Besides, it ended well. I knew it. That guy had that gay vibe, he’s sitting way too close to Stan to just be straight. Plus, he obviously had the intention when he asked if he could sit with us,” Craig points out. Okay, maybe he is kind of lying right now, because he hasn’t thought Gary would swing that way too.

“I’ll go outside,” Kyle announces. “It’s hot in here, I need fresh air.”

“Are you sure, dude?” Stan asks. “Want me to come with you?”

“No, Stan, stay here and keep your new friend company!” Kyle sits up and storms out of the bar, leaving the other four.

“He doesn’t like me,” Gary says.

“He’s just...” Stary begins and shrugs.

“Jealous. He’s jealous.” Gary sighs. “Ah, I should’ve known. Well, I don’t want to be involved in that drama.”

“You’re not, don’t worry,” Stan assures.

“You are,” Craig deadpans and Stan glares at him. He turns back to Gary.

“He and I are just complicated.”

“Complicated,” Gary repeats and smiles. “Okay, go talk to him. If you clear your mind and are still interested, I’m here every Friday.” He gets up and walks away.

Stan turns to Tweek and Craig. “Kyle’s jealous?”

“Do birds fly?” Craig asks back in a monotone voice.

“I didn’t know!”

“You were flirting with Gary, of course he is.”

“I didn’t even know Kyle liked me!” Stan shouted.

Craig and Tweek exchange glances and sigh. At least for them it has never been complicated in that way. Probably because their first meeting isn’t the other’s first meeting.

“Go talk to Kyle.”

Before Stan can say anything, Kyle returns. Behind him, some other guy. He has brown hair and eyes, is fat and his hair is kept back. Where does Craig know him from?

“Guys, this is, er, Eric. Eric Cartman,” Kyle introduces him.

Wait... Cartman? Isn’t that the guy who is chasing them and tries to kill them or something? Stan stands up and Kyle puts his hand on Stan’s shoulder. “He doesn’t know us.”

Stan looks to Kyle and swallows. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

So this is how it was. They knew Cartman, but Cartman doesn’t know them. “I hope you don’t mind me being here,” he says and smiles as he sits down next to Kyle. “I met your friend outside and he told me he’s here with you, so I insisted!”

Kyle is obviously uncomfortable sitting next to him and forces himself to give Cartman a smile. “Yeah. Exactly.”

Craig feels like he had met him before. Something about him seems oddly familiar. He turns to Tweek. “I feel like I know him,” he whispers.

“He’s a T-Time Traveler just like us,” Tweek replies, “you, argh, might have met him before.” But his voice is tense, higher pitched than usual and his hands are gripping onto the edge of the table. Craig takes one of Tweek’s hands and puts it under the table, where he holds it, hiding it for other people to see. Tweek is shaking and he squeezes his hand, which earns him a light smile from his boyfriend.

The conversation is tense and at one point, Cartman excuses himself to go to the restroom. Kyle lunges over the table.

“He’s lying,” Kyle says, “I don’t know what game he’s playing, but he’s clearly lying.”

“Argh, w-what do you mean Kyle?” Tweek asks.

“I bet he knows who we are,” Kyle explains, “that’s just a trick. A new tactic of Cartman to try to come after me for god knows what reason!”

Stan swallows. “Yeah, I think so too. It’s fucking Cartman, dude. He’s sick, who knows what weird plans he has.”

“Then let’s get the fuck out of here,” Craig suggests. He did his part, he’s not going to get involved in this too. Bad enough already that he accidentally told Kyle that Stan likes him.

“You mean we should just time travel away?” Kyle asks and Craig nods.

“Duh.”

“What, you guys are Time Travelers too?”

The four of them turn around to meet Cartman, who is standing in front of them.

“Argh!” Tweek shouts and almost jumps up, his knee hitting the table.

Stan and Kyle exchange looks. “Wait, you really don’t know who we are?”

“No! Should I?” Cartman asks. “You guys, we know each other and you didn’t tell us?” Cartman sits down next to them again. “That’s so cool!”

He said it more like ‘kewl’ and Craig immediately disliked him for it.

“Oh… is it?” Kyle asks nervously and Cartman nods.

“You have to help me out here then. You see, I’ve been trying to find someone and they should be here in any moment,” Cartman explains. “He’s here, my father, that is.”

His father? “You’re from this time?” Craig asks.

“He’s from the 24th century,” Kyle reminds him.

“Like I care,” Craig replies and drank another sip. He doesn’t exactly care, but he is curious. Why is Cartman’s father here? Is he a time traveler too? Wait… didn’t Wendy tell him something about Cartman? It had been so long ago, he didn’t even care anymore.

“You!” somebody shouts and yanks Cartman from his seat. Everyone flinches in their seats and so do all the other guests in the bar when the stranger holds Cartman up and pushes him onto the table.

“Dude!” Stan shouts.

The stranger is a man in his mid 30’s with red hair, pale skin and freckles all over his face.

“Scott Tenorman, isn’t it?” Cartman asks and the man held up his fist.

“Give me one reason not to kill you here.”

“I’m your brother,” Cartman replied.

“I know that! I know who you are and what you did to _my_ father!” Scott shouted. “I’ve been searching for you for years now…”

Craig turned to Tweek. “Do I have to understand that?”

“Listen, I have no idea what’s going on here!” Cartman shouts and his brother just punches him.

“Punch him again!” Kyle cheers on and everyone turns to Kyle, who shrugs. “He made my life a _living hell._ I’m allowed to be happy when somebody kicks his ass.”

“That’s the guy you’re obsessed with, right?” Scott asks.

“What? I barely _know_ him! Calm down, Scott!” Cartman shouts, panic in his voice.

“Woah, Scott? You’re old, son,” a man says. He looks just like his son, but with a moustache.

“He killed you, dad,” Scott shouts.

“What? Why the fuck would I kill my own father?!” Cartman pushes Scott down and gets up.

“We should leave,” Craig tells Tweek. “This is way too much.”  Tweek doesn’t react, he just stares at the family fight that was happening in front of them and Craig grabs his boyfriend by his shoulders and turns him around. “Tweek!”

Scott suddenly gets out a _gun._ A motherfucking gun. “Tweek!” Craig shouts again.

His boyfriend looks worried and turns to Craig. “C-Craig!”

“Let’s get away from here! We’ll just meet-”

“No!”

“What?! He has a motherfucking gun!” Craig points at Scott. “What the hell is your problem?”

“I d-don’t, argh, I don’t know. If we have to stay or…”

“What are you talking about?” Why is Tweek behaving so weirdly? Tweek is shaking and looks over to the others again. How are they more important than their life? Craig just couldn’t leave without Tweek, not when he couldn’t make sure they were both safe.

Everything what happens afterwards happens so fast.

Cartman hides behind Stan and Scott shoots. Craig could only register Kyle’s shouting when Stan is hit at his arm and Kyle reaching for his own gun. And why the hell do they all have guns?

Craig can’t blame Kyle. He would’ve reacted the same way, if somebody would shoot Tweek. Kyle shot. He doesn’t miss, but he didn’t take into account that Scott’s and Cartman’s father would try to shield his son. No, he didn’t miss. Kyle hits him right in his chest and makes him fall back and into Scott’s arm.

By now most people are running out of the bar and were in fear and screaming and everything is just in a blur.

“You killed him!” Cartman shouts at Kyle. “You killed my father!”

Kyle drops the gun, with horror in his face. “I- I didn’t- I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“You’re dead, you fucking Jew!”

Scott raised his gun again towards Cartman. “Get the fuck out of here. It’s your fault my father died. Don’t _ever_ call him your father.”

Cartman stares at the barrel of the gun and turns to Kyle. “I will find you, I promise. I will find you and _I will kill you_!” Then he disappears.

“We have to get out of here! Hold on to Tweek” Stan shouts and grabs Craig’s hand.

“What?” Craig asks. He took Tweek’s hand and Stan took Kyle’s hand in his other hand and they traveled.

* * *

 

They all fell to the ground with Stan clutching onto his bleeding arm. Craig tries to collect his thoughts. Stan used his abilities and traveled all four of them at the same time to whoever knows where they were.

“Stan!” Kyle shouts and immediately crawls towards him.

Craig turns to Tweek. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry, Craig,” Tweek said. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! This is my fault!”

“How the hell was it your fault?” Craig asks. Tweek swallows hard and hugs Craig.

“That we stayed. We c-could have just traveled away, but I stayed, argh!”

“Listen here,” Kyle shouts. “I know you have this couple drama right there or something, but Stan has been shot!”

Craig stands up. “How the fuck is this my fault? It’s your fault we’re involved in this shit in the first place! Tweek and I don’t want _anything_ to do with this!”

Kyle gets up too, and it would’ve been amusing to see how this short guy tries to stand up against him, if Craig wouldn’t be so angry right now. “How is it our fault? Stan was shot! He needs help!”

Stan groans in pain. “Dudes...”

“Shit, sorry, Stan,” Kyle says and gets back to his friend again. “We have to stop the bleeding.” He rips off Stan’s shirt to reveal the bleeding. It isn’t really that bad actually, the bullet just brushed his arm.

“Let’s get out of here, Tweek,” Craig tells his boyfriend. “I don’t want any more of this.”  
“No,” Kyle says. “I want an explanation. Tweek knows something!”

They all look to Tweek, who is staring at the ground. “I- argh… I might know _some_ things. But not that much!”

Tweek is shaking and fumbling with the hem of his jacket, and usually Craig would hug him and tell the others to fuck off. Just raise his middle finger towards them and just leave. But he wants to know too. Craig is sick of all the lies and secrets. He just needs Tweek to tell him _something._

“Tweek,” Craig says with a firm voice. “What do you know?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's CONFUSING af i know .... the next chapter should,,, clear up some confusion
> 
> also gary as steve rogers i'm callin it ;)


	17. 1820: Not in England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So… who was shooting at you?” Pip asks.
> 
> “Who the fuck are you even?” Craig interrupts him.
> 
> “Oh, it appears that you don’t know me yet. My name is Phillip Pirrup, but everyone calls me Pip.”
> 
> “I know that.” Craig doesn’t like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes here i am w another chapter

Sometimes Craig feels like he’s the only one that uses his brain.

And he’s not even smart. He was never the smartest bean in his school, never got the best grades or take AP courses. He had to go to the principal’s office way too often to count and didn’t even go to college, for fuck’s sake.

You’d think people from the future would be smarter than 21st century Craig Tucker who just graduated from High School and then had a shitty job. 

Or it’s just Stan Marsh, who isn’t really bright. Maybe it’s because he has been shot and his mind was all dizzy and because of the rush of the moment he teleported them all to the 19th century.

The 19th century. That guy was shot by a gun and travels to the 19th century where you can’t get proper medical treatment. He’ll die, Craig’s sure of it. But they can’t travel back, well. Stan and Kyle can’t, because Stan’s too weak to travel right now and Craig doesn’t because he wants to know what Tweek has to say, and Tweek doesn’t, because he’s staying with Kyle and Stan.

Oh, and Pip. Some random British guy who Stan and Kyle apparently knew and whose house it was they’re in right now. He is currently treating Stan’s wound- as if that would help much here. Craig’s sure if Stan would’ve gone to the future, they could’ve just used some fancy medicine that will heal his wound in the blink of an eye.

Craig watches the three of them. Stan’s sitting on Pip’s couch, Pip’s treating his wound and Kyle is being overly worried. 

“Okay,” Craig says. “Enough. I need to know what the fuck is going on.”

“I’d really like to know too, actually,” Pip says in a quiet voice. “I mean, if you want to tell me.”

Craig narrows his eyes. He somehow doesn’t like that blonde guy. Seems like a wimp. 

“Sorry, Pip, for just randomly barging into your house,” Stan apologizes. “Really. I just- in the heat of the moment… I dunno why I traveled here.”

“Yeah, makes no sense,” Craig agrees. “You could get better medical treatment anywhere.”

“Right!” Kyle shouts. “I mean, 19th century, Stan?”

Stan turns to his best friend. “It was the heat of the moment, okay? We had to somehow get out of there!”

Kyle closes his mouth and looks away. 

“So… who was shooting at you?” Pip asks.

“Who the fuck are you even?” Craig interrupts him.

“Oh, it appears that you don’t know me yet. My name is Phillip Pirrup, but everyone calls me Pip.”

“I know that.” Craig doesn’t like him. He really doesn’t for some reasons. “You know about us?”

“Being Travelers? Yeah,” Stan says. “We’re friends. It’s complicated, but Pip’s good. If you ever need anything from him. But don’t visit him past 1822.”

“Not that I’d never to, but why?” Craig asks. 

Stan looks over to Tweek, who leans towards Craig. “He’ll be in a, uh, relationship with the current Time Leader. And, you, me, Kyle and Stan are on the run from the Clan. He doesn’t know he will be in a relationship with Damien, so d-don’t tell him.”

“What, just because I told Kyle spoilers you think I tell them all the time?” Craig asks back in a harsh tone, which makes both Kyle and Tweek flinch.

“What spoilers?” Stan asks.

“Nothing!” Kyle shouts. 

Craig leans back and crosses his arms. “Whatever, I don’t care. I just need to know about you. What the hell do you know, Tweek?”

Tweek looks down at his hands. “I, argh… I knew this would happen.”

“Huh?”

“What happened today. I wasn’t sure when, so when we entered the bar I didn’t know it,” Tweek explains. “But I knew Cartman… and Kyle… and…”

“You knew I was going to kill Cartman’s father?!” Kyle shouts. “Holy shit, why the fuck didn’t you tell me? We could’ve changed the time, maybe, if you told me! Then I wouldn’t have killed his father. I mean, that’s why he hates me so much, right?”

Tweek nods slowly.

“I’m confused,” Craig says.

“Cartman hates Kyle for whatever reasons,” Stan explains. “We never knew. He just hunted us down and that’s why I had to break the Clan’s rules in order to help my best friend out. We had to hide and travel through time. Cartman is… sly. I couldn’t have protected him if I’d stay in the 22nd century.”

Craig nods. He figured out that much already. “Were you still dating Wendy?”

“Huh?”

“When you just took Kyle and disappeared?”

Stan looks down. “Yeah. That was an asshole move, but I had to get him away, Cartman was coming to kill us. So, yes. I just disappeared. I broke up with her the next time I saw her, though. Which, I know, doesn’t make it better.”

Craig sighs. “Whatever, I don’t care. Wendy told me, Cartman is on the run.”

“When did she tell you?” Kyle asks.

“In your future, my past?”

“C-Cartman has two missions,” Tweek says. He’s looking down on his hands. “I-It started out with him searching for his father. He was born in the beginning of the 24th century, and found out he was a Time Traveler. Unlike you, Craig, he’s obsessed with finding out who his father is. His mother isn’t one of us, so it had to be his father.”

“His father,” Kyle whispered with a weak voice. “The guy I…”

“It was self defense,” Stan says, putting his hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “You saved my ass.”

“So, his dad is a Time Traveler and has two sons?” Craig asks. “Cartman and that other guy… What was his name?”

“Scott,” Tweek explains. “A-And, basically. Scott and his father are on the run from the Clan too, which is why Cartman can’t exactly just _search_ for them. Let’s just say… they broke a lot of rules. Cartman is angry at his father, I guess? Argh, no idea. He left Cartman with his mother and just took his other son and travels with him, I think that’s why Cartman has a grudge against Scott.”

“And Scott has one against Cartman because I killed his dad,” Kyle concludes.

Tweek nods. “Yes, b-because it kind of is his fault? O-Or something? He hates you too, but he mainly thinks it’s Cartman’s fault.”

“Shit,” Stan says. “That’s fucked up.”

Craig takes a deep breath, leans forward and puts his face in his hands. Yes, indeed. It is fucked up. He just saw a man being killed in front of his eyes. And with all that Time Traveling shit going on, it’s so much messier. 

He didn’t want to get involved in this. When he first met Tweek, he just wanted to stay in his lane, live a peaceful life. He remembers that he first didn’t want to go with Tweek. But god damn it, that stupid cute blonde guy with those big green eyes and that adorable smile has him wrapped around his finger!

No longer. No, this is where Craig draws the line.

“Okay. I’m out of this. Tweek, tell me why the fuck you didn’t react. Why didn’t you tell Kyle any of this? You could’ve changed it. Why did you say it your fault?” Craig asks him.

“I’m sorry!” Tweek shouts. “Argh! I was just- I didn’t know- You told me about it, okay? I found out through all of you what happened with Cartman and… It _happened_.” Tweek is pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them.

“What do you mean?” Craig asks.

“It happened, okay? When you told me. Past Me, Future You. Future You told me about Past You.” Craig blinks. Hell, is this complicated.

“So?”

“So?! I had to let it happen! I can’t change the time! I just- I can’t. I wasn’t sure how much I was allowed to react, how much I can interfere and it kills, me I swear. Craig, I hate it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate myself I-” Tweek is shaking now, trembling and tears are forming in the corner of his eyes. He’s pulling on his hair and Craig widens his eyes.

Shit, he wanted to know the truth, but not _this_.

He walks over to his boyfriend and kneels in front of him. “Ssh, Tweek. It’s okay. I’m sorry I pressure you. Come, let’s go somewhere else.” He picks up Tweek, and yes, he isn’t exactly light, but Craig has gotten stronger.

He carries him away and to the next room. It’s a small bedroom, probably Pip’s. Craig puts him down on the bed and Tweek is still shaking.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault! Stupid me!”

“No, Tweek. I’m sorry. I love you, okay? Look at me. I’m here, calm down. Breathe in and out.” Tweek stares at him and tries to do what Craig tells him. He breathes in and out, his cheeks and eyes red from the tears and it breaks Craig’s heart.

Craig brings up his hand and cups Tweek’s face. “Everything is okay,” he says and kisses Tweek’s cheek. It tastes salty because of the tears, but Tweek is slowly calming down. Tweek’s hand finds Craig’s shirt and he clutches onto it.

“I don’t want to change anything,” Tweek whispers. “Whatever we have. I’m selfish.”

“I still don’t understand anything.”

“What if I stopped Kyle? What if I changed the past and then all of this never happens?”

“Huh?”

“Time… all of it is somehow connected. If I change one little thing, everything could change. Maybe you never would’ve found Past Me and we never would’ve been together and _this_ reality would be erased,” Tweek explains. “You understand?”

Craig thinks about it for a while and then nods. “Oh.”

“I know! It’s selfish. I could save Kyle and Stan, they could s-still have a peaceful life in the 22nd century, Cartman might have found his father and rebuild a relationship with him, a-and you…” Tweek puts his head on Craig’s shoulder. “But I can’t. I don’t want to let you go, or us. I’m selfish, I know, but…”

Craig hugs Tweek closer. “Be selfish,” he says.

“Ha?”

“I don’t care. Be selfish all you want. Let them die for all I care,” Craig says. “Make sure we stay together.”

Tweek stares at him, mouth and eyes wide opened. “Tweek, you idiot. Maybe you forgot I am selfish too. I don’t care for anything except for you.”

“That’s a lie,” Tweek says. “You have your family, and T-Token and Stripe.”

Craig chuckles. “And I left all three of them behind in my time just so I can go on crazy adventures with you through time and space, even though I prefer ‘nice and boring’. But do you know what I like even more than ‘nice and boring’? _You_.” 

Tweek’s lips curl up and he shakes his head. “I don’t deserve you.”

Craig kisses him. Just like Tweek’s cheek, it tastes salty. And Tweek kisses him back, way stronger than Craig expected. He pulls Craig closer, and puts his arms around him, kisses him so hard until Craig loses himself in the kiss. When they break their kiss, Craig leans their foreheads against each other.

“You okay now?” he asks and Tweek nods.

“I think yes.” 

Craig smiles. “Good.” 

He thinks about his words.

 _Let them die for all I care_. Yes. As long as they’re together, it’s okay. It’s selfish and stupid and he and Tweek haven’t even been together for that long, but it just _feels_ like they have been. It’s cheesy. And stupid. Everything Craig isn’t.

Let them die. Even if it means Tweek has to let Craig die.

“I can’t tell them,” Tweek suddenly says.

“What do you mean?”

“How can I tell Kyle and Stan a-all their misery is because I didn’t want to change my time?” Tweek asks and Craig bites down on his lips. 

“What if we just… disappear?” he suggests. “Let’s travel somewhere else.”

“Craig.”

“Yes?”

“You do know we meet them in the future? We met their Future selves, Craig! We can’t just disappear!” Tweek shouts. “Oh no, they’ll hate me forever-”

“Tweek.”

“What?!”

Craig laughs. “You do know we meet them in the future? We’re friends. They won’t hate you forever, we have literally proof.”

“Oh. Yeah, you’re right.” Tweek nods slowly. 

“Everything will be okay.” Craig ruffles his boyfriend’s hair and Tweek giggles, wiping away his tears. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Tweekers.”

* * *

 

“It’s okay,” Kyle says later to when Tweek and Craig return and Tweek tries to apologize. “Sorry I was so mad.” He looks over to Stan, who is sleeping on the couch, probably from being too exhausted.

“But-” Tweek says, but Kyle just shakes his head.

“I know, it’s fucked up and could save us a lot of things and got us in trouble, but…” Kyle shrugs. “We’re here now, aren’t we? We don’t just settle down and live a peaceful life, we’re on the run through time and space. It’s not going to change, that’s our life and I accept it I guess.” He sighs.

“This is because you know you’ll date, right?” Craig asks and Kyle blushes.

“Shut up, Craig!” he hisses.

Craig laughs. “So it is?”

“I mean… maybe… yes? God, if you’re selfish, so am I. So, don’t worry about it, okay, Tweek? I mean… fuck, I killed someone. I literally pulled the trigger and _ended_ someone’s life. But I’m just glad Stan is okay and that he, well…”

“You’re weird,” Craig says. “But I get it.”

He’d be the last one to judge something like that. “Good.” Kyle smiles and somebody clears their throat.

Craig turns around to see Pip standing at the door. “Would you like something to eat?” he asks.

“I’m hungry as hell,” Craig says and Kyle looks over to Stan.

“I’ll pass. I wanna be here when he wakes up.”

“He isn’t like, passed out or something, you know that, right? He’s just sleeping. Don’t need to watch over him,” Craig says and Kyle rolls his eyes.

“Just go eat, Craig.”

* * *

 

Craig has no idea how much longer they want to stay, but he guesses it’s going to be until Stan wakes up and Tweek can apologize to him too. He isn’t really too keen to stay here for too long, Pip is way too polite.

Either it’s a 19th century thing, a British thing, or he’s just stupid.

Craig thinks it’s the last one. At least he’s nice enough to give them food and something to drink, so he guesses it’s okay. 

“So,” Craig says. “Who’s the current Leader?”

“My neighbor.”

Craig pauses for a while. “You’re British, right?”

“Yes, I am-”

“Are we in England?” Craig hasn’t even thought about where they are. He just knows they’re in Pip’s house. 

“No, we’re not and the Leader is my neighbor.”

Craig gets up and walks towards the window to look outside for the first time. He knows the manor never changes its place. “Holy shit,” he says. “We’re in my home town right now?”

So this is how it looked like almost two hundred years ago. It’s fascinating, even if he really doesn’t like the past. “Your neighbor,” Craig says. “You know him?”

Pip shakes his head, his cheeks flushed. “Oh, no. Mister Thorne never talks to me. I knew nothing about him before Stan and Kyle told me about everything. I just see him sometimes. He is a noble and rich man.”

“No, he’s just the Leader of the Clan,” Craig says. Token is rich too because of that, but he barely had any friends except for Craig and all the other Time Travelers that sometimes find their way to his office. It’s not something Craig would want to be. 

Well, at least he has Clyde and their kids now. 

 “So, you’re gay for that Thorn guy?”

“What?” Pip shouts, startled.

“Craig!” Tweek shouts. “We’re still in the 19th century!”

“Gayness wasn’t invented in the 20th century,” Craig says, rolling his eyes. “Isn’t Butters from this time too?” 

“Still… i-it’s just different,” Tweek says. Craig sighs and sits down at the table again.

“If you’re gay for the Leader, it’s okay. Kyle and Stan are, Tweek and I are,” he just says and Tweek is staring at him. “What?”

“Are you… trying to be nice?” Oh shit, he is.

“No.”

“You are!” Tweek grins widely and Craig shakes his head.

“No. I’m just saying… if he wants to hop on his dick-”

“Ho-hop on his…” Pip repeats, his face totally red now. “Oh my.” He puts his hands on his cheeks. “That is… No, that’s indecent…”

Craig and Tweek exchange glances and Craig leans over to Tweek again to whisper something. “We should buy him lube and a ‘Gay Sex 101’ manual.”

Tweek punches him at the side, but his lips are pressed together and Craig knows he’s trying hard not to laugh. 

“Besides, I barely know him, we have never talked to each other,” Pip says. “And, well, I’m not _poor_ , but I certainly am nothing compared to him.”

Craig shrugs. “He can’t be that great.”

“He’s not,” Tweek says. 

“You know him?” Pip asks, his eyes widening.

“Yes, Damien is… _something_.” Tweek hesitates for a while. “He certainly is, argh, interesting?”

“Tell me more,” Craig says.

“Yes, please!” Pip pleads. God, that Craig would say he’s hopeless if he wouldn’t know they’ll end up together.

Tweek scratches his head. “Uh… He’s kind of short?”

“Shorter than you? Impossible.”

Tweek glares at him. “Okay, not as short as I am, but he’s short! A-and kind of angry. All the time. And dramatic? He’s certainly not like Token! And he thinks he’s better than everyone else. Ah! Pip, don’t worry, he might still be a good person… I guess?”

Pip smiles. “I think so too. He certainly seems like someone I’d enjoy being around.”

“Sounds like someone I’d want to punch,” Craig says and Tweek rolls his eyes. “Am I wrong?”

“No, not really.”

“Hey guys.” Stan and Kyle are standing at the door. 

“Oh, come in!” Pip stands up. “Sit down. Are you feeling better? I should go fetch something to eat for you two.”

“Thank you, Pip.” Stan smiles at him. “We owe you a lot.”

“Everything for a friend!” Pip leaves and they’re alone with the other two. They sit across from each other and none of the four say anything, they just stare at each other.

“So…” Tweek finally raises his voice.

“It’s okay,” Stan says.

“What?!”

Stan smiles and looks to Kyle and takes his hand. “Shit happened, but if it wouldn’t I never would’ve realized that… you know.”

“Wow,” Craig says in a monotone voice. “You finally sorted out your shit?”

Kyle glares at him and then looks to Stan and smiles. “Yes, we did.”

“That’s great to hear,” Tweek says. Craig doesn’t really care, but at least they’re not angry at Tweek, so it all went well.


End file.
